Devil's Paradise
by CometEJay00
Summary: A new group of Demons are unleashing hell across the world as the infamous angel sisters get help from an mysterious half breed Demon who will help them on their quest to stop the demon hordes. Stocking x OC, Panty x Brief. M rated for Violence, harsh language and sexual situations. AU/ Takes place after first season.
1. Phase 1

Phase 1: Angels and Demons

In the city of Daten, people were enjoying the night with no ghost in sight since the Hell's Gate incident 3 weeks ago. A huge crowd of people are walking through the streets with a lanky young man covered in a blue knee length Trench Coat going towards the town's church.

"They can help me, these Sisters would be of great aid in my quest against the Demons," the man said as a figure watched from the rooftops with piercing red eyes.

"Master, I have found the target," the ghastly fiend said mentally sending a message to his lord.

"Good, kill him on sight. Once you kill him, you can use him as a chew toy," the booming voice echoes into the minion's mind as he hungrily hangs his tongue.

"You are too kind my lord," the creature leaps across the rooftops seeking his objective.

The young man notices the beast up top and rushing away from it. He reaches a large square for the creature to crash into the ground with dirt and debris kicking all over the places. The lesser demon appears before the young man as everyone is rushing away from the beast screaming in terror.

"Oh Trench Coat, you really fucked up this time. Going against us is a big mistake," the beast which looks like a hellish hound with three black horns sticking out on his sides and pulsing red skin.

"Actually, it was the best choice I made and you can't stop me," the young man tosses his Trench Coat over his head for it to turn into a Chakram for him to grab it in midair gripping on the handle inside the circle.

"Lord Gauntlets will not tolerate you anymore. Prepare to be destroyed reject," the hell hound roars at Cap for him to attack.

"Well then send my dear lord my regards," the Trench Coat rushes in preparing to fight the monster.

Earlier that day at the Church, Stocking is in the bathroom enjoying her late afternoon shower. "Oh man, this feels so good," Stocking brushes her skinny arms with a wash rag as she enjoys the warmth of the water.

She suddenly hears the door creak open with a female figure standing outside the shower. "Panty, what are you doing here?" Stocking protested as Panty closes the door and hitting the toilet.

"Sorry sugar tits but I need to take a dump really bad," Panty pulls her shorts and underwear down her legs and begin relieving herself. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot," she said.

"Seriously, do you have any modesty at all?" Stocking asked scrubbing soap into her very long hair.

"Heaven to little Sis, where have you been since the past 150 years," Panty responded.

"At least you can knock," Stocking said as she washes her rag over her large bust flinching a bit how sensitive they are.

"Hey when Nature calls, I have to answer it," Panty said as she finishes up her business.

"Oh like the men that moan like werewolves when they see your full moon," Stocking said jokily.

"Well played Stocking," Panty gets off and without thinking flushes the toilet as the shower super heats making Stocking shouting in pain.

"You freaking bitch," Stocking screamed angrily.

"Guess you have got some serious burn skills," Panty laughs at her sister's misery as Stocking bursts out of the shower with redness all over her skin. "Holy crap you like one of these demon bitches," Panty shrieks like a demented chimp.

"You are so inconsiderate," Stocking scorning her for her childish prank.

"Oh come on sis, I seen you take a jeep to the face. That is just a flesh wound," Panty said as she leaves with Stocking sighing under her breath.

"I wish I have someone I can talk to without getting harassed," Stocking thought as she finish get ready wearing her black dress, matching shoes and a blue bow in her violet/pink hair. She heads downstairs seeing just Panty and Brief in the living room with no Garterbelt in sight. "Where is Garterbelt?" Stocking asked.

"He went to some summit for priests for world peace or something," Brief said.

"In other words that jerk ditched us," Panty said.

"I mean, there haven't been ghosts for the longest time. We all deserve a little break," Stocking goes towards the kitchen grabbing a bag of chocolate covered cookies from on top of the fridge. "Oh my sweet delights," Stocking takes her snacks back into the living room with Brief looking at his Tablet looking up info and Panty looking bored out of her mind.

"Oh great, I'm stuck on a late Friday afternoon with the clubs shut down," Panty lies back on the couch.

"Oh come on, we can watch some movies like Godzilla," Brief suggested as Panty dismisses it.

"Boring, we fight giant monsters all the time," Panty complained. "Oh how about Mean girls?" she said as both Brief and Stocking shakes their head, no.

"Yeah just what I want to see, more bitches thinking their big but there dumb bimbos who have no life except to cause harm in others," Stocking said.

"I can totally relate to them," Panty said as Stocking rolls her eyes at this.

"Of course you do," Stocking said. "Okay, how about the Matrix," Stocking suggested as Brief and Panty nodded their heads.

"Sure I like that movie," Brief said.

"Me too, I like the costume designs," Stocking said as Panty goes into the kitchen looking through the fridge.

"Hey guys, you want anything. I can try cooking something," Panty said as both Stocking and Brief shouted a big NO shriek into her eardrum. "Gee guys, thanks for the encouragement," she said.

"Honestly Panty you're not that good. I had food poisoning from your failed effort of making Mac and Cheese," Brief said as she rushes up to him having a nasty look on her face.

"Brief baby; do you like kissing my lips and groping my ass?" Panty asked as Brief meekly nods his head. "Do you like taking me to the moon, making your dirty girl moan with ecstasy?"she asked with a seductive smile and tone.

"Yes," Brief said as his blond goddess lightly rubs her slender fingers along his face making the redhead blush.

"Okay if you want any of that. You know the words that will give you your 'fuck Panty rights'," Panty said.

"But you can do better next time," he said as she gives him a kiss on the cheek and pets him on the head.

"Good boy, you will get a treat from me soon," Panty said with a sexy devilish smile which made Brief melt with delight.

The trio within a few hours finishes watching the movie with Panty lying against Brief fast asleep snoring loudly. "Hey Panty wake up," Brief moves her making her wake up.

"Panty you miss a good movie," Stocking said as Panty yawned.

"Yeah those deep pseudo philosophic ideas were so enlightening that it made me sleep and make me think about these questions," Panty said sarcastically with Stocking and Brief sighing.

"Panty, you can just say you don't like it," Brief said.

"Yeah, you don't have to go on a sarcastic rant," Stocking said.

"Whatever," Panty said halfheartedly as Brief sees something interesting on his tablet with Stocking looking out the window seeing its nighttime alright. "It's so boring since there's nothing to kill," Panty said as Stocking finishes her chocolate covered cookies with a big smile on her face.

"Panty, I think you got your wish," Brief shows his tablet showing a new clip of an attack in central square in the city. "It's a ghost attack they are reporting now," he said showing them a picture of the ghost with both Panty and Stocking looking shocked by the image.

"That's no ghost, it's a lesser demon. What is it going here?" Stocking puzzled by this.

"I don't know but thank goodness there is something to do," Panty said as the three of them head for See-Through as Stocking is worried about this.

"A lesser demon, no ghost for weeks, something is up and we better find out or we are going to be deep trouble," Stocking thought for them to ride off to the central square.

Back to the middle of the fight between the Hell hound and the mysterious youth wielding his Chakram as Trench Coat is evading the swings of the demon's claws. He uses his weapon as a makeshift shield deflecting blows away from him as his fingers generating electricity for him to throw a small lightning bolt into the face of the hell hound damaging it.

"Trench Coat, curse your magic, your father should have never taught you that," the hell hound resume its assault slashing at the youth and tackling him across the square getting slammed in a wall.

"Well those are one of the few things he did right," Trench Coat said having spite in his voice at the mention of his father as he leaps off the wall seeing the demon goes head first into the side of the house.

He dashes forward but the demon counters by cracking it like a whip like tail against Trench Coat's torso launching him across the square and hitting the fountain breaking it in the process. He skirts across the ground to soon regaining his composure to block an incoming charge from the canine.

He side steps aside letting the dog pass as he digs his bladed Chakram into the skin of the beast with blood escaping the wound. The hell hound leaving a trail of blood for it curls like a ball steamrolling towards him smashing into him with full force sending him flying onto streets. "Damn, these bastards are getting stronger every day," he thought as he grabs his Chakram splitting it into two arm gauntlets with slots in the front.

The slots shoot out long energy daggers for him to grab. "I have to end this quickly or many people will get killed in the process," he thought as the hound is making another pass for its close to dodge without getting hit for him to brace impact.

Suddenly the wall beside collapse as a pink HUMVEE collides into the wounded side of the hell hound making the demon fling across the gravel. Trench Coat is dumbfounded by this, "Wow I got my ass saved by a pink HUMVEE. Just wow."

He sees two women exit out of the car with a pistol and katana in hand as Trench Coat knows them. "The Anarchy Sisters, good they'll distract the beast while I prepare," Trench starts leaping on the rooftops setting up daggers round the square.

"Nice driving babe, now get to a safe place," Panty ordered slinging her pistol on her shoulder with Brief getting to a safe place for the Hell hound gathers itself together. "Hey dog breath, over here," Panty taunting the beast.

"So the infamous Anarchy sisters have grace me with your presence. I am most humble," the hell hound said with sarcastic tone.

"Cut the crap demon, we are going to bust you like any other menace in this shithole of a town," Panty said.

"Why are you here? As protectors of this town, we demand an answer," Stocking curious about its intent.

"None of your concern, all you need to know is the soul of Humanity will be ours along with the fall of Heaven," the hell hound said.

"More typical bad guy bullshit," Panty aims her pistol at the large hellish dog.

"Oh no, there is more to it than that but I'm afraid you wouldn't live long enough to care," the hell hound's blazes are growing wild sending out shockwaves of fire energy.

"Panty, be careful. Lesser Demons are far tougher than ghosts," Stocking warned as Panty has a cocky grin on her face.

"Alrighty Stocking let's rock," Panty fires several shots at the hound for it to rush them with fangs bearing out tackling into both of them.

Stocking restores first and thrusting her blade into its left flank with blood exploding from each strike. Panty targets the wounded areas as the beast roars in pain with the hound turning into a ball again for them to roll around the combat zone knocking both the girls around.

It uncurls as it catches Panty in its tail and flings her into a wall busting into a bedroom. She crashes on a bed being in between a couple just about to have sex but got intercepted by Panty, "A threesome, didn't expect this in my day." The guy has a naughty look on his face but his wife slaps him upside the head.

Stocking blocking strikes from the hound as she manage to left several cuts on its left paw. She deflects its claw away as she sees an opening and leaps forward and severs his arm with blood spraying everywhere.

"You wretched angel, I'll burn you alive," the demon rolls like a ball around Stocking as a twister of flames begins to be created engulfing Stocking. She screams in agony as the beast leaps into the air and slams right down in the middle of the tornado unleashing a vicious blast blowing Stocking away.

She flops onto the ground hitting a flagpole with her dress badly burned by the hellfire for she notices an energy dagger on the side of the building. "What the hell?" Stocking thinks something is up but can't think about when she dodges a lunge from the demon.

Trench Coat looks from afar to see Stocking fighting and is quite impressed. "The stories are true; I know I did the right thing. Girls hold on just a bit longer," Trench Coat lodges the last dagger on the side of the building. "Yes, now for some blood," he takes an energy dagger and cuts his palm for blood to drip from it.

He uses his blood to begin casting his spell with Panty leaping on top of the beast blasting away at its skin making it angrier. It jerked up making Panty loss her balance and using its whip like tail to stab into her left arm, "Damn it." The Hell hound is spinning her around above its' body and then lashing her right into Stocking both bloodied up and battered. "No shit, this guy is tough as nails," Panty and Stocking get but up but her very weak from the fight.

Stocking notice more energy daggers around the square for them to start glowing bright with power. She looks up seeing what looks like a human chanting and his hands press together with his two index fingers pointing up, "Panty, we have to get out of here."

"Why, we have to keep fighting," Panty said as Stocking looking back at the human youth for him to see her and nod them to escape.

"No Panty, we have to run now," Stocking uttering her as she also notices the glowing daggers all over the place.

"Let's scam," the two girls rush out of there for Trench Coat begins to finish his chant shouting out old Latin phases. The wounded beast rushes after them as the girls escape out of the range of his daggers for the Hell Hound bounces off an invisible force field trapping it inside.

The daggers made a circle around the beast as a big demonic pentagram appears underneath the Demon. "Prepare to suffer before you die filth, taste my Hellish Thunder," he casts his spell for a massive surge of electricity emit from the daggers unleashing an explosive amount of red lightning frying the beast inside out.

Then a powerful explosion rocks the inside of the magic circle completely electrocuting the big baddie until its own brain implodes leaving a hollow burned out shell behind. Trench Coat is getting dizzy, "That took more out of me than I thought."

Panty and Stocking notice the stranger falling off the building, "He's falling." Stocking run towards him with Panty trying to stop her but fail.

Stocking leaps up and grabs him to place him gently on the ground. "Hey are you okay," she asked pressing her hand on his cheek still feeling warm.

Trench Coat looks up at the beautiful angel's face dumbfounded by her beauty. "Not to be blurt but you look way prettier in person Stocking isn't not?" Trench Coat said with a flirty tone seeing the angel give a light red glow on her pale cheeks.

"Oh yes and you're not bad yourself; your name please?" Stocking asked he has fair skin, white spiky hair, amber eyes and quite sleek in build. Tren transforms his Chakram back into his gothic style grey coat, white shirt and black jeans as Stocking thinks he looks attractive, "He's really cute."

"I'm Trench Coat but you can call me Tren for short," Trench Coat said as Stocking helps him up as he's about 5'8 tall just 4 inches taller than Stocking and two inches difference to Panty.

"Hey who the hell are you and are you connected to this?" Panty points her gun at the guy's head.

"Hey Panty be easy on him, he helped us out there," Stocking making her sister put the gun down.

"I'll tell everything about the Demons, the ghosts and status of this world," he said as they bring him to their car with two figures watching the fight from afar.

"Oh my dear sister Scanty, this is quite bothersome. The reject has teamed up with those awful angels," Kneesocks said in normal posh voice is looking though her binoculars.

"I know, we need to tell the boss about this," Scanty opens up her mind letting her new lord inside her mind. "Master, the Hell hound has failed. The reject is with the angel sisters," she said.

"I'll send some Lesser Demons to give you assistance. Complete your objective, give the angel my gift," Lord Gauntlet said telepathically.

"Yes my lord," she cuts it off. "Soon, this world will be under demon control and these humans will be our precious slaves," Scanty said.

"I agree, we'll be their new gods for all time once we are done," the two girls are laughing like hyenas at the thought of putting down humanity and heaven.

Within the hour, the sisters and Brief bring in Trench Coat as they ordered a Pizza with him chewing on a slice. "Oh man, the cheesy paradise hitting my taste buds something fierce," he said with glee as Stocking looks at him with a sense of wonder while Panty looks more annoyed by his presence.

"Okay Trench Coat, what is going on here? Why are you using demon magic?" Panty demanded.

"Okay I'm Half Demon and due to my blood I can use demon magic," he said.

"Wow, that pretty cool Tren," Stocking said with a smile as Tren likes the sight of Stocking's cute smile with Panty aiming her pistol at him. "Panty, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Did you hear what he said because all I hear is demon," she shoves the gun on his forehead but he remain calm. "Tell me in 10 seconds why we should trust you?" she demanded.

"Okay number 1, you could be dead awhile ago because that spell could have fried your brains three times over. Also I warn your sister beforehand so you two wouldn't be caught in the blast. Number 2, I'm pretty sure 10 seconds came by already so either your too gun crazy or your numbering are equal to a 5 year old," Trench Coat joked as Stocking is laughing her ass off making her sister furious.

"Dude, he totally burned you," Stocking said as she finishes with her laughing fest. "But seriously, he's right he didn't kill us when he had the chance and I think he deserves a chance to speak," Stocking backing up Tren.

"Alright, speak your mind demon boy," Panty said for she ease up a bit.

"Anyways the very reason I'm in this city is of you guys. I need your help, the Demons are planning very big," he said as Panty urges him to continue. "Okay, there is a reason why there are no ghosts in this city or anywhere for that matter," he takes Brief's tablet showing them a map of the world. "They are using the negative energies of the ghosts to create portals that connect from Hell to Earth allowing them safe passage," he explained.

"No wonder there are no ghosts in sight," Panty said.

"Yes a constant flow of ghosts are needed to maintain these portals. Currently it's the only way from here to Hell, so my secondly objective is to close these portals. My main objective is to stop them from getting something called the Omni stones," Trench Coat said as the three have complete blanks on the mention of the names.

"I never heard of those before," Brief said.

"Yeah, what are they?" Stocking asked.

"These stones have great power of unknown origin, my family guarded them for centuries but things got out of hand in Hell. So they were scattered across the Earth to hidden their power so no one can use them but my father and the other demons are hell bent on finding them," he said.

"So, how are you going to get them?" Stocking asked.

"Only the blood of my family can unlock them. Only ones who can do it are me and my father, so you see they would want me dead. Also I don't know where the stones are but I do know where to get the map to them," Tren shows an image of a museum at DC on the computer tablet.

"Hey that's the Smithsonian Institution," Brief said.

"The map is located in the underground archives and with the demons roaming around the capital, the Nation is on edge so we need tact getting it," Trench Coat said as Stocking giggles at this.

"Panty being tact is like me not living without sugar," Stocking said as Panty pouts in respond,

"Well everything is on the table, so what do you guys think. Will you help me?" Trench Coat asked.

"This is really big deal, Panty I don't think we have the pleasure to be lazy about this, we have to stop it," Stocking said as Panty find it kind of weird that Stocking is willing to play the hero.

"Trench Coat, why us; why not other angels they are more powerful than we are?" Panty asked wondering about this.

"Angels kill Demons on sight, Heaven's rule and if I recall you two were kick out because you didn't follow the rules. These demons want order but you two along with me will bring anarchy to their doorsteps," Tren said.

"Kicking demon ass, raising some chaos, I'm sold like we got anything better to do," Panty said.

"Count me in," Stocking said.

"Good, we need to head off tonight but we need plane tickets to get to DC," Tren has his ticket but the ladies are out of luck. "Sorry, I have only had enough for me. Can you guys get the money?" he asked.

"Hey Brief, I'm wondering can you be a sweetheart and give your lovely girlfriend a big fat load," Panty with her putting on her most sexy smile making the redhead blush like a tomato.

"Panty, I would love to but it'll be better if we are alone," the redhead said.

"No not your marvelous dick and its most delicious cum," Panty licks her lips at the taste of his sperm but snaps out of her lustful gaze. "No I'm talking about your money, your rich as hell," she said.

"Well I would like to help but I'm cut off because my father is most disappointed with me wanting to date a slut, he said that not me of course," he said as Panty is annoyed.

"I'm not a slut, I'm just sexually adventurous," Panty said as Stocking rolls her eyes at this.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," Stocking said.

"How are you going to get plane tickets?" Trench Coat asked as Panty has a nasty grin on her face.

"I have my ways," Panty said having a wink.

The night has gotten darker as Trench Coat is sitting on the roof of the church feeling the irony of his situation. "The cosmos has a weird sense of humor," he thought.

"Hey Tren, might I come up?" a pretty soft voice rings in his ears to see the pretty Goth angel looking stunning in her black Lolita style dress holding onto her stuffed cat.

"Sure, have a seat and watch the light show," Tren said as Stocking lies next to him. "Isn't this beautiful?" he asked both of them watching the stars.

"Yeah it is, I usually come up here to watch them in peace to get away from the craziness that Panty and Garterbelt cause down there," Stocking looking at the stars tracing them with her little index finger.

"So are you afraid of me?" Trench Coat asked as Stocking is caught off guard by this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm a Demon half breed, Angels seen any Half breed as an abomination," Trench Coat said as Stocking is getting a bit closer to him.

"I don't think you're an abomination, you seem like a nice guy," Stocking said as her hand is very close to his.

"What if an angel tries to kill me? What would you do?" he asked.

"I'll protect you; you're the only one capable of getting these stones. No one, demon or angel will touch you when I'm around," Stocking said.

"Thanks," Tren said as they both continue to watch the stars. "Hey you want some," Trench Coat shows her a bag of strawberry flavored licorice for Stocking's heart jumps for joy.

"Oh yes please," Stocking takes several long pieces as she takes a bite for she has a big smile on her face. "I love licorice," she said as Trench Coat finds her expressions quite adorable.

"Hey Stocking, I wonder what is heaven like. Is it as a paradise as people say it is?" he asked.

"It's alright, it all clouds and bright lights. My idea of paradise would be something equal to candy land where I can strip butt naked and dip into a pool of chocolate," Stocking said as Tren has a image of a Stocking's curvaceous figure dipped in chocolate.

"Holy shit, that would be nice," Tren has a flush on his face with Stocking looking at him with a childlike curiosity in her big teal eyes.

"You were thinking about me in the lake did you?" Stocking asked as his beet red shows the obvious. "You pervert," she softly nudges his arm.

"What can I say; it's a very appealing thought. No lying about that," Tren said as its Stocking's turn to blush. "Also you were impressive out there today against that Hell Hound, I knew getting you guys is a good idea," he said.

"You were pretty badass out there too with that demon spell, I wish I can learn that if that's okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, you need to have Demon blood or use a specially crafted weapon or firearm forged with a demon soul to do it," Trench Coat can see the Goth angel is disappointed by this.

"Oh I see," Stocking said in a low tone as she feels Tren patting her on the back.

"If you are skilled as you are beautiful, I don't think you need it," Trench Coat trying to cheer her up as she smiles back making Tren feel warmth in his heart.

"Thanks, you're pretty sweet you know that. I knew it was the right thing to take you in," Stocking finishes eating her candy as she lays head on his shoulder. "Hey Trench Coat, I'm really glad you're here. It's nice to talk to someone without yelling for a change," she said.

Trench Coat can smell the strawberry scent on her pretty hair and seeing her pale face etched with peace. "Me too, Stocking," he said as they both relax under the sea of stars just enjoying each others company.

Panty is sitting in the living room watching some TV, "Oh man. Finally we get some action." She sees Stocking and Trench Coat come back into the living room. "Wow, what took you guys so long. Was Stocking blowing you under the stars?" Panty joked as Stocking pouted.

"Trench Coat and I were enjoying the stars and having a chat while eating candy, you know like normal people," Stocking snapped back with them both sitting on the coach. "Hey, what happened to Brief?" she asked.

"He went back home," Panty said as Trench Coat notice something strange outside the window.

"Panty, did you get the money for our trip?" Stocking asked as Panty hands her a debt card.

"That card is worth 150,000 dollars, so we should be good for while," she said.

"Panty, I can't believe this. How did you get the money?" Stocking asked as Panty has a nervous grin on her face.

"Well, remember I taken your twinkle collection to get packaged for you," Panty said.

"Yeah why?" she asked looking suspicious.

"I sold on them on EBay and got the money transfer onto the Debt card," Panty can see Stocking's face go sour very fast as she pulls off her right stocking. "Hey take it easy, we can get you new ones," she said.

"You heartless bitch, those were discontinued. They don't make them the same anymore," Stocking starts chasing Panty around the room waving her katana at her as Trench Coat notice something again heading towards the window.

"Girls, does your car fly?" he asked as the girls stop for a minute.

"That's a dumb question," Panty said.

"Why did you say that?" Stocking asked.

"Because it's flying towards us," Trench Coat and the girls leap away as See Through crashes through the window wreaking their living room.

"Oh what the fuck, I just pay this HUMVEE off. Who's the jackass who did this?" Panty takes out Backlace seeing two figures standing outside.

"You fools, you should be grateful for getting rid of that tacky car," Scanty said.

"Of course, these girls have no taste at all," Kneesocks said.

"You guys come for another beat down," Panty aiming her gun at Scanty.

"You can't beat us," Stocking said as the demon sisters point outside to see 25 lesser demons called Hatchets which look like a disgusting humanoid stuffed doll with sickles on their left leg.

"Oh fuck me running, we have to fight the bitch sisters and these gross looking puppets," Panty said as Stocking hands her panties to her sister converting them into a second pistol for them to appear in their angel forms.

"Ladies, I'm going to deal with the demons. Do what do you best," Trench Coat takes off his coat transforming into his Chakram. He goes outside facing off with the demons with the demon sisters wielding their weapons preparing to fight.

"We gotten better since we last met, we will kill you," Scanty said wielding her dual revolvers.

"Remember sister the mission," Kneesocks calming her sister's excitement.

"Of course," Scanty fires her guns as Panty returns fire with both bullets striking each out. Panty goes out the room firing back with Scanty weaving through her bullets for them to enter the main area of the church. Panty runs up a pillar and leaps off it appearing behind Scanty firing several shots into the demon's back causing some damage.

"Not bad," Scanty transform her guns into a shotgun blasting Panty with a strong blast sending her flying across the building hitting a bunch of benches. She splits it back into her twin guns firing several shots at Panty. She quickly leaps off the ground avoiding the bullets as she gets back on the ground to kick a bench at Scanty.

The demon blows up the incoming object with her Revolvers with Panty coming in tackling her to follow up with multiple pistol whips and a back flip kick knocking Scanty in mid-air. Panty starts rapid fire on the demon air juggling her in the air for Panty stops letting her drop onto the floor.

Panty has a bloody cut on her cheek wiping it with her pistol, "Gee Scanty. I thought you got better, guess that was just hot air coming out of your ass."

"Silence you cur," she fires back as Panty getting behind a pillar hiding from the barrage. She notice a weaken pillar for she transforms her guns into a two handed SMG as she fires full auto into the pillar. "You pathetic angel, you can't defeat the likes of me," Scanty said.

The pillar breaks and falls towards Scanty for she jumps forward avoiding the pillar but gets kick by Panty knocking her into a pile of benches. "This is intense, better than sitting on my ass all time," she said continuing her assault.

Kneesocks combining her two sickles into an axe wielding at Stocking. Stocking blocks the incoming strike as the weight of the weapon makes her recoil backward for the Hatchets appear around her. "My minions attack," Kneesocks commanded as the demon dolls using their erratic agility to duel with Stocking.

She is trying to guard against their nimble attacks as the sickle legs slashes at her body leaving bloody cuts. "Damn it, they are fast," Stocking stabs a Hatchet as she rapidly thrusting with lightning speed to finish it with a powerful forward stab causing it to burst with black smoke.

Stocking swiftly slicing up the Hatchets as Kneesocks swings her ax for Stocking dodges under the strike. The demon kills off her lesser demons by mistake with Stocking blocking her vicious blows getting push back with each hit.

Stocking jumps backwards to avoid the strike as she sees an opening for she rushes in and somersaults in mid air stretching out her twin blades slashing at Kneesocks repeatedly. Stocking gets back on her feet to smash the flat part of her blade knocking Kneesocks onto the floor.

"I must admit, you have grown in skill. You would be a great aid if you were a Demon," Kneesocks said for Stocking points her katana at her throat.

"That will never happen," Stocking is about to finish her off but a Hatchet interferes by slashing her back with its bladed leg leaving a nasty wound. Kneesocks pulls out a needle and stabs it into Stocking's neck injecting the liquid, "What was that?"

"A gift from my new master, you'll need it," Kneesocks witnesses Stocking collapse on the ground with her body having spastic episodes. Power welling in her very being warping her inside out as her wings, outfit and halo are rapidly shifting color.

"Master, I have given the target your gift," Kneesocks said by telepathy link.

"Good, leave for now. Your mission is complete," the demon lord said.

"As you wish, Scanty we are leaving," Kneesocks shouted as Scanty breaks her fight with Panty.

"Of course, see you later Ciao," the demon sisters teleport out of the church for the whole place is trashed with Panty and Trench Coat regroup looking at Stocking having a violent seizure.

"Stocking!" Panty shouted as she goes down and holds her little sister in her arm panicking for Stocking's heart is beating at a rapid pace with her body dripping sweat. "Tren, can you help me?" Panty shouted.

Tren uses his magic to help stabilize her condition for Stocking slowly closes her eyes with the pain slowly numbing down.

Soon its morning with Stocking in her room with Panty, Brief and Trench Coat feeling worried for her. "What the hell Kneesocks did?" Brief asked as Panty holding her sister's hand.

"Those bitches are going to fucking pay if Stocking gets worse," she said with her tone mixed of anger and worry.

Trench Coat notices Stocking opening her eyes to see her Teal eyes have a slight hint of red in the retina as he sense something new in her, something powerful and raw underneath the surface.

"Stocking," Panty suddenly hugs her sister. "I'm so glad your okay," Panty said feeling overjoyed with Stocking being disturbed by her sister's actions. She quickly backs up and composes herself, "I mean good your okay."

"What happened to me," Stocking can feel the immerse power pulsing from her body. "What did Kneesocks do and what does she mean by gift," she thought.

"We beat back the demon bitches and you were having a seizure, that's pretty much it," Panty said.

"Me and the others are glad you're alright, are your hurt?" Trench Coat asked sounding worried as she glows a bit from his concern.

"No I'm fine but thanks for worrying," Stocking said as she sees Garterbelt behind them. "Hey Garterbelt back from your meeting," Stocking said as the large man has a stern look of disappointment.

"Girls, you are in some deep trouble," Garter said.

Everyone is inside the main area with Trench Coat leaning against a pillar with Garter shooting an angry look at him.

"Well, Stocking; turn into your angel form," he said.

"Okay," Stocking morphs into her angel form as her power is skyrocketing as her angel dress is now purple instead of white, her angel halo is purple as well and has two horns, her eyes are now full red and her angel wings are deep black.

"Damn it," Trench Coat didn't wish this would happen to Stocking as the young woman is panicky.

"Wait, how did this happen?" she questioned and she remembers Kneesocks injecting her with a liquid. "So that's what happened," she said.

"I knew it; you are half Angel, half Demon hybrid dubbed Nephilim. They will not tolerate your kind here including you demon boy," he said looking at Trench Coat. "Stocking by the orders of Heaven, you are banned from here and Heaven itself permanently," Garterbelt's words hit the Goth like a ton of steel beams.

"You can't be fucking serious," Panty protested.

Stocking is flabbergasted by this as she goes outside with a frown on her face. "Stocking?" Trench Coat said as he follows after her.

"Garter, why did you do this?" Brief asked.

"Stocking is a Half Breed now, no getting out of this one," Garterbelt said as Panty is worried about her little sister.

Trench Coat is on the door steps with Stocking sitting down looking at the sky. "Hey Stocking; are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't believe it, I'm Half Demon like you and I'm now kicked out of my duties as an Angel," Stocking said still shocked by all this. She can feel Trench Coat's hand on her shoulder gently gripping it.

"Hey that doesn't matter. You can still fight the demons and help stop them from hurting others," he said.

"You're right, I can still fight; in hindsight, Heaven isn't for me. Earth feels more like home anyway," Stocking said. "Guess, we Half-Breeds have to stick to together for now," she said as she can feel her new demonic power mixing with her angel energy pulsing though their fingertips.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" Trench Coat asked as Stocking nodded her head.

"Yes, where is Panty?" she wondered as the blond and Brief gets out the door with a backpack for herself and Stocking.

"Well guys, we are on our own. Garterbelt kick me out of the church for helping out demon boy here, so we should get going to the airport," Panty said.

"What about our ride?" Stocking asked.

"It's completely beyond repair so we have to take a bus there," Panty said.

"Sorry but I can't go with you. I'm still grounded but you can still contact me with my tablet," Brief handing his computer tablet to Panty as a keepsake.

"Thanks big boy, I'll be waiting for you," she kisses him on the cheek making him glow red in the face.

"Of course, I hope you guys make it to DC in one piece," he goes off with the trio going on their adventure.

Stocking looks at her fingers glowing with power, "Why they did this to me? Why give me demon powers?" She looks at Panty with a cocky grin on her face and Tren showing off a comforting smile. "As we collect these Omni Stones, maybe I can get some answers," Stocking said as things are only going to get worse.


	2. Phase 2

Phase 2: Divine Breach

Within the bus, Stocking and Tren are in their seats with Panty in the seat behind them seeing Stocking looking out the window. "Stocking, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stocking takes a bag of cookies and starts eating them.

"What happened to you anything and why were you purple?" she asked.

"Your sister is a Nephilim, a half angel/demon hybrid and the demons want her because of her blood for some reason," Trench Coat said.

"Okay Demon boy seriously, can you simplified for us what the fuck is going on here? Who is this Lord Gauntlets?" Panty asked.

"Okay there is this Arch Demon Lord Gauntlets?" he said but Stocking interrupted.

"Wow seriously an Arch Demon," she said as Panty is confused.

"What the hell is an Arch Demon?" she asked as Stocking is annoyed by her lack of knowledge.

"Panty you are so useless. Let me explain, there are five tiers in the demon world or hell as we like to call it. Ghost which are lowest, lesser demons, demons like the demon sisters and the Arch Demons, which are nine in total, are the sub rulers of hell along with Satan being on top," she said.

"I see who the brain of the operation is?" Tren flirted as Stocking's pale face glow red along with a smile.

"Of course, Panty would be lost without me," she said.

"Whatever geek, anyway why this douche wants these stones," Panty asked.

"I don't know but he believes he can use them to overthrow Heaven and become the supreme being of all existence or some bullshit like that," Trench Coat said.

"More like crazy douche," Stocking respond.

"Amen to that, when is our flight to DC?" Panty asked Trench Coat as he pulls out his ticket.

"About 11:35 A.M and getting to DC would take about 3 hours," Trench Coat said.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so cramp in that plane," Panty said.

"You can get first class since you have the money," Trench Coat said.

"That's what I'm talking about," she said as Stocking still ponders about what Kneesocks said.

"Why did she turn me into this hybrid, what is the point of this," she asked herself feeling her powers raging in her body ready to burst out at her command.

"Hey Stocking, how are you feeling. Anything weird yet?" he asked concerned over this.

"Nope," she said simply.

"We should be at the airport soon?" Trench Coat said as their bus is about to pull into the airport.

Meanwhile Kneesocks and Scanty are in the US capital looking at the humans like slaves. "Look at these fools, so sluggish and naïve," Scanty said looking gleefully at the humans like their dog meat.

"I know these Americans think they're on top of the world but we'll show them how useless they are when compared to us," Kneesocks senses the Hell portal increasing in strength pouring out many demons.

"Soon this country of sin will be our new capital to rule over this world," Scanty said.

"Of course," Kneesocks said as she gets a buzz in her ear. "Yes my minion report," she commanded.

"I can sense them, they are coming into the airport," the demon hiding his true form waiting for his target.

"Remember, we want Stocking alive. Everyone else is not our concern," Kneesocks said.

"Of course; my mistress," the lesser demon cuts off his mental link with a sharp grin on his face.

The trio arrives on the entrance of the airport as everyone departs into the massive complex of the Daten City Airport. "Great a bunch of fat people and smells like old stale cheese, that's America for you," Panty said as they go inside into the main lobby seeing multiple people.

"Loads of people are here today," Stocking said looking caution at the crowds of people.

"We should get our tickets and get ready to leave," Tren said as they go up to the kiosk. They insert the card inside and a display appeared, "We are on the flight 450 on the far side of the airport."

"Can we get first class?" Panty asked.

"Whatever, do what you want, I don't mind couch," he said as Panty puts in 1 first class ticket while Stocking choose couch too.

"I don't mind couch either," Stocking said pressing the screen for their tickets come out and the debt card came out of the machine.

"Fine Stocking you and demon boy can go get harass by some annoying ass brat while I get pamper like a spoiled bitch," she said.

They go into the terminal going up the stairs seeing the monorail train readying to let passengers inside as a mysterious figure looks from behind a pillar. The three go into the train and take their sits but the train is pretty crowded.

"I feel like a fish in a can here," Tren said as Stocking holds onto his arm while they sit down.

"It's more tolerable with good company," Stocking getting close to him as Trench Coat agrees.

"Of course, your pretty face can brighten up this cluster fuck," he said as Stocking giggles a bit.

"That's sweet," Stocking said as they reach their location for them to see the large area filled with shops and stores. There is a large line with people waiting to go through TSA security, "Of great these guys."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong, those guys are a bunch of perverts. I got my suitcase through them one time when I went through the metal detector and then I check my bag and some of my favorite lacy underwear was missing," Stocking said.

"A few times some nasty fucks were groping my ass under my dress searching for 'undesirables'. I know I have a nice ass but it got creepy," Panty said.

"You got to expect having rotten apples in any group, any goon can apply for these jobs," Trench Coat said.

"Before we hit the grope station, we should get something to eat. Onward to the food court," Panty is dragging her sister along with Trench Coat following behind them.

"We got some time before our flight to catch a bite," Trench Coat said.

In a few minutes, Stocking and Panty are at the food court with their trays filled with food. "Man these sweet fries are so good," Stocking is eating away at the fries making her mouth sizzles.

"Gee, you don't have to eat like a pig," Panty notice Trench Coat coming back with his food sitting next to Stocking.

"Hey Stocking, I got you a treat," Trench Coat gives her box which holds a big sweet cinnamon bun covered in white syrup making the Goth's heart do back flips.

"Oh Tren, you're so sweet. Give me, give me," Stocking takes the box away as she rips a piece with her fork getting a bite. "Thank you Tren," she said with a pretty smile.

"No problem, it's the least I can do," Tren sits them as crowds gather in the area for a few notices the girls.

"Oh my god, is that Panty and Stocking," several boys were excited as the girls sighed.

"Oh great fan boys," Stocking said as they rush over to their table with Tren being annoyed by their presence along with the girls.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing?" a geeky looking boy appears as the girl want to brush them off.

"We are busy, how about you fuck off," Panty said as they encroach onto further.

"What are you doing here?" the other boy asked.

"Buzz off, we are having lunch," Stocking said as two of them were too close for them. "Get away you creeps," she warned.

"We want to hang out with you," the guy said as one of them put their hand on Stocking shoulder with Tren pulling out long barreled M500 revolver from his pocket aiming it at his head.

"You sure you want to do that?" Tren said as everyone was pretty shocked for the fan boys runs away in a state of panic.

"Thanks Demon Boy, they get on my nerves," Panty said as Stocking checks out his gun looking interested in it.

"That's a cool looking gun," Stocking commented as the revolver has a blue coloring, rubber grip and 13 inch barrel with a special 3 round chamber.

"Yeah, I endowed this with a demon soul giving it a real sting when firing anything in my way," Tren pulls out the chamber seeing the bullets giving out magical demon energy.

"Can that pea shooter do any damage?" Panty said not impressed.

"The normal M500 would be able to take out an elephant but this baby can use magic bullet capable of shooting certain spells. These weapons are called Spellbinders, good in a pinch," Tren said withdrawing his gun back into his pocket.

They finish with their food for them to be in line. "Tren, I doubt they are going to let in your gun," Stocking said.

"This thing can't be detected by modern scanners. Makes it easy taking it in restricted areas," Trench Coat said as they are up for the metal detectors.

Trench Coat goes first passing it through with flying colors with the girls get through as well. "Huh, no perverts today, must be lucky for us," Panty said as a demon watches from afar waiting for them.

"They are here," the demon said to Kneesocks by radio.

"Good, remember take the target but kill the rest," she said as the line cuts off for he begins to trail behind the trio.

Stocking notice a tall man covered in a coat and hat following them, "Hey guys. There is a creep tailing us."

"Oh great, another fan boy," Panty goes to confront him getting in his face. "Hey asshole, keep moving in another direction or you'll get some serious hurting," Panty said.

The demon grins for him to draw his arm out of his coat which has a large gun barrel attached to it. Panty is caught off guard for her to leap backwards for the man to smash into the floor causing a large crater.

Trench Coat lobs lightning bolts from his palms for the large man to move away from their path. He extends his gun arm connected by a chain and leash out like a whip to slam all three of them colliding into a wall. People are screaming in fear as the demon approaches the trio with people rushing away from the area.

"I'm a Hellgoyle and my master wants the Nephilim alive so don't get hurt too bad," the man explodes destroying his clothings revealing a 50 foot blue and red gargoyle with twin gun arms.

Tren and the girls brush off their injuries as they draw out their weapons with Tren transforming his coat into a Chakram. "If you want me, come and get me," Stocking said as the monster grips a bunch of objects and flings them at the trio.

Stocking slices, with her now purple katana, the incoming projectiles with her katana with both Panty and Tren unleashing barrages of bullets and lightning bolts.

The Hellgoyle is blocking their assault with his gun arms as he stretches out his arms striking down both combatants and throws them back. The lesser demon unleashes volleys of fire bullets cutting through the terminal with the trio evading through them.

Stocking can feel her power spiking as she charges purple energy into her blade. She swings it several times to unleash energy crescents to cut into the skin of the beast getting in some potent injuries. "Wow," she thought emitting her new Nephilim power as the beast roars in anger.

The demon fires a concussive beam from his maul slamming Tren knocking him far into the airport right into a Dunkin Donuts. "Keep on Dunkin my ass," Tren leaps off the counter as Panty fires bullet into the eye of the demon causing it to bleed in.

Stocking ducks under an incoming gun arm for she thrusts her blade into his knee digging into the bone with blood splatters onto her dress. The demon hits Stocking sending her into a pillar as he extends his arm going towards Stocking.

Suddenly an energy barrier shielding her from the attack for a powerful fireball slams into the arm making it recoil backwards. "Stocking, are you okay?" he asked looking concern as she nods her head.

"Yeah thanks," Stocking said as Panty fires on the beast dodging his incoming swings blasting him in the chest wailing damage and hearing the best roar in pain.

"Damn it, this fucker is quite a tank," Panty looks at a fire alarm nearby and sprinklers above the lesser demon. She draws her pistol and shoots the alarm making the water rain down on the monster soaking him and the ground around him.

"Now is our chance," Trench Coat presses his hands onto the ground emitting electricity giving him a shock stunning him in place. "Stocking, now," he said as she rushes in for she unleashes a barrage of slashes leaving lots of bloody cuts and wounds even severing both arms.

Tren draws out his revolver and pulls a trigger for the gun begins to gather energy into the barrel. To then fires a big fireball out of the barrel for it collides with the Hellgoyle causing a massive explosion uttering annihilating the lesser demon.

"Holy shit, that was fucking crazy," Panty is impressed by the weapon as he revert his chakram back into his coat as he puts his gun back into its coat.

"Most impressive Tren," Stocking said.

"Thanks girls but you did pretty well yourself," he said.

"I aim to please demon boy, no pun intended," Panty said as they witness the damage they cause. "Wow, the TSA isn't doing their jobs well are they," she mocked.

Some of the people cheered for them as Tren is not used to be praised. "Due to a monster attack, flights will be delay for an hour," the speakers said.

"Great, we have to wait," Stocking said as they get next to the terminal where their flight is taking place. Panty's tablet is getting a chat request as she touches the screen showing Brief's pretty face appearing,

"Hey there hot stuff, what do you want," Panty lustfully looking in his blue eyes.

"Guys, it's all over the news. A demon attacked the airport, you guys alright?" Brief sounding worried.

"Hey there sweetheart, you girl manage to put that baddie in his place," Panty said as the Tren and Stocking utter fake coughs. "Along with Stocking and demon boy of course," she said.

"Well thank goodness, hope you get to DC safety guys," he blows a kiss to Panty.

"Ditto baby, bye," Panty cuts off the signal. "Once we are done with this, I need a good fuck after this. It's the least I can get for busting demons," she said.

Soon enough their plane has arrived and enter into the plane with Panty going into the first class with Stocking and Trench Coat are in couch for the plane takes off. Stocking remembers when she severely weakens the demon. "Hey Tren, remember the battle before, I can feel my power increasing," Stocking said looking at her palms feeling the power coursing through her.

"You'll get a hang of it, the longer you are in using it. The better you get at it," Tren said.

"Good, we can even the odds," Stocking said as they look they have the three seats to themselves. "Oh goody, I can have this sweet tart to myself without Panty missing it up," she said giggling in her head.

"So how long have you been on Earth?" Tren asked as she ponders for a bit.

"About over 10 months, what about you?" Stocking pulls out a bag of chips from her book bag eating a bit.

"Only pass a year, I lived with a family friend who is not fond of my father. So he helps keep me safe," Tren said.

"That's pretty nice, I'll help keep you safe as well with my new powers," Stocking said as she wraps her arm around his keeping her chips between her thighs.

"Thanks Stocking, you're a real doll," Tren said seeing the Goth giggling as her laugh is like music to his ears. He can feel her chest pressing against his arm feeling how soft her large breasts are, "Damn those big melons are nice."

"Looking at something nice?" Stocking said vaguely noticing he was staring.

"I was marveling at a very pleasant view and it was pretty good," Tren flirted with Stocking nudges him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad," Stocking said. "Hey Tren, do you think Panty is cute?" Stocking is wondering to see if Panty any way a threat.

"I think she's cool but she's not my type," Tren said as Stocking has a wave of relief enter into her heart.

"Oh that's good; Panty is always the more popular one. People just ignore me when she's around," Stocking said frowning a bit.

"Trust me, your sister is cool but you're my favorite," Trench Coat said as Stocking's cheek glow feeling special which she likes a lot. "Also, you have a cuter face anyway," he teased.

"Thank you Tren," she said enjoying his company. "Hey Tren about this guy you mention. What is he?" she asked.

"His name is Scarf; he is a bounty hunter who hunts Demons and ghosts for cash. He's also my mentor help me learn how to use weapons," he said.

"So he gets to kill things and get paid to do it. We are in the wrong profession, it sounds like easy money. Are you a bounty hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah, since you been banned from Heaven; Scarf would like someone of your skill to help out in his shop. After we get the map, we'll head to his place," Tren said.

"That sounds pretty good," Stocking said finishing her chips.

"Do you have a mentor, someone must have taught you those amazing skills?" he asked.

"Well, I had a teacher named Bra. She was my sword instructor and she's a Seraph, very powerful among the Seraphim. She has a hate for demons and Half Breeds," the former angel holds onto his arm even tighter. "I won't let her hurt you, no one will under my watch," Stocking thought as she worries her new friend can get hurt. The plane is half way towards the DC with Stocking asleep lying on the side of the chair. "DC is going to be tough, Demons are everywhere and the government would be on guard," Tren said as Stocking let's her head rest on Tren's shoulder. "Oh Trench Coat, my sweet cinnamon bun," Stocking nudges on his shoulder with Tren thinking this is pretty cute. "Stocking, your one piece of work," Tren strokes her hair as they get closer to the capital. Meanwhile Kneesocks and Scanty are giving their report via telepathic link with Lord Gauntlets. "Report ladies," he said. "Well sir, we have hit quite a bump in the road as if were," Kneesocks said. "So the Hellgoyle failed," he said with certainty. "Yes sir but they are on their way and we got big demons along with us ready to go," she said. "How is the Hell portal?" he asked as the girls can feel its power growing spreading out into the DC area. "All systems a go sir," Scanty said. "Good, is Scarf sighted anywhere?" he asked as Scanty is yelping in delight with Kneesocks sighing. "Scarf is such a hunk," Scanty said with hearts in her eyes. "Keep your pervert desires to yourself," Kneesocks wants her to focus. "I'm sorry sister but she's so dreamy," Scanty getting starry eyed as Kneesocks ignores her. "We'll keep an eye out for him sir," she said. "Good, keep up the good work," he cuts off the mental link. Back with the trio, they arrive at the terminal for Panty waits for her sister and Tren at the waiting area. "Here in DC finally," she said as both Stocking and Trench Coat are quite shaken by a wave of powerful ghost energy. "Holy shit, there is a portal here and is very powerful. I can feel it from all the way here to DC," Tren thought. "We need to deal with both the portal and the map but we need to get the map first," he said. "Alright but the museum is a government building and the vault is going to be guarded," Panty said. "We need a sensual distraction to draw them away from the area," Tren said as they head for the shuttles. "What about Panty, she can distract them," Stocking said. "Fine, I'll keep the boys busy while you two sneak and snitch the map," Panty said for them to get into a shuttle to go towards the capital feeling the power of the portal becoming more overwhelming to Stocking. "Wow, why is this so intense," she said. "Demons are more connected with negative energy but you'll get use to it," Tren said as their shuttle gets into the DC area shortly seeing the city's sight. "Wow, these looks pretty awesome," Stocking having a bright smile on her face seeing the monuments like the Washington monument and the Jefferson site in the distance across the water. "They look boring to me," Panty said not really interested in the sights. Their shuttle stops nearby the Smithsonian Museum for them to enter into the museum to see guards and staff. "Alright Stocking, I'll show you; you don't need balloon tits to get guys' attention," Panty straight out her red dress and seductively walk into the center swaying her hips making the men take notices. "Hey boys, come over here if you want a free striptease," Panty blows them a kiss and pulling down her dress strap showing her bra shoulder band. The men hang their tongues and getting boners from the shapely slender blond as they rush over to her in a big crowd seeing the door to the archives left unguarded. "Most men are so predictable, show some skin and they come crawling," Stocking said. "Sad yet true, come on," Tren and Stocking enter through the door to see a plain white hallway that stretches to an elevator. They move through the hallway at an easy pace, "Looks like a hospital; pretty creepy." Stocking and Tren goes into the elevator heading down several floors as they finally made it to the vast archive floor. "Holy crap, there are so many boxes," Stocking said amazed by the sheer volume of the storage. "Yeah, we need to surf through these boxes," Tren said as Stocking pulls up a ladder. "What is it called?" she asked. "It's called the Omni map, so it's should be in the O section," he said as they move towards the O area and Stocking begins to go up the ladder to the top looking for the box holding the map. "Let's see," Stocking is stroking her fingers along the boxes trying to find it as Trench Coat looks upward to check her progress but instead gets a very pleasant view. He peeks under Stocking's dress getting a perfect view of her cotton blue panties formed around her round plump butt and curvy hips. "Damn, those cakes look so nice," he thought as they look very soft as Stocking notices him for the Goth blushes. "Guess I'm not the only one enjoying the view here," Stocking said slyly as Tren blushes in return. "You know blue is a nice color on you, it complements your skin," Trench Coat said. "I'll keep that in mind," Stocking finally finds the box for she leaps off the ladder. "Found it," she hands it to him opening it showing an old map. "Excellent, now we need to get to that portal and close it up," he said as suddenly a bunch of boxes are send flying for a bunch of Hatchets appear trying to slash them with their bladed legs. Stocking draws out her katana and slashes into an incoming minion to then severing it in half. Tren cuts into a few lesser demons and throws it like a boomerang finishing them off. "I have your back," she said for them to fight their way out. Meanwhile back onto the surface as Panty reduce to her red bra and matching panties with the guys going wild like monkeys. "You want to see more boys," she urged as they all nod their heads stupidly. "You have to give me something valuable," Panty said as a guard lobs a small statue for she catches it in her hands. "Thanks," Panty looks at the statute being familiar with it. "This is an angel artifact, how did these assholes get this," Panty suddenly gets a potent energy spike as the statue's energy is being transferred into her body. The object disappears as her underwear glows and drops onto the floor becoming her pistol. She blocks her privates with her hair, "What the fuck." The crowd is howling to the heavens seeing Panty's ass, "Man you should be fire for not doing your jobs." Her pistol becomes enflame and her shots are now flame bullets, "Oh shit, this is awesome." Out of nowhere the front of the building collapses to reveal another Hellgoyle but its winged and has heavy armored skin. "You're that bitch that killed my younger brother?" the monster asked. "Guilty as charged," Panty said pointing her gun at him. "Then I will sever your head and putting on my wall," the winged Hellgoyle gathers energy into his maws and spits out a massive fireball blasting apart the building. Panty leaps out of the smoke with her dress back on standing on top of rubble. "Okay big boy, let's tango," Panty stills have her pistol with fire ammo shooting at the chest but having no effect on him. "Well this isn't good," she gets hit by the gun arm sending her flying into another building on the third floor. "Oh crap, feels like I hit some major acid," Panty's pistol changes from fire to acid ammo. "Fucking A," she notices the beast hovering around the tall building. "Time to go on an Acid trip," Panty firing acid bullets slamming into the armored skin burning it while softening it. The monster roars in pain as he starts spitting fireballs into the building. "Oh shit," Panty is rushing through the floor dodging incoming fireballs destroying chucks of building with her heading up the stairs whiling shooting back with acid bullets digging into the weaken armor causing the demon pain. "Suffer cunt," the demon primes his gun arms and starts peppering the building with flaming projectiles cutting into the interior. She goes onto the seventh floor shooting at the beast with her normal bullets further wounding the demon. "I rather have my cunt filled with pleasure but thanks for your opinion," Panty said mockingly as the gun arms stretches out basing through the walls with Panty barely avoiding the strikes. She gets onto the rooftop, "Man I'm shocked I dodge those." Panty's pistol is now pumped with electricity, "Hey buddy, time to get your shock medicine." Panty rolls out of the path of the extending arm blasting him in the face giving him a painful jolt. He raises his arms blocking her shots for Armored Hellgoyle unleashes a powerful gust of wind from his wings. The gust blows Panty away as she grabs onto an air conditioner unit holding onto dear life. The demon extends his chained gun arms and starts whipping them across the roof sweeping up everything including Panty knocking her off the roof. The demon pulls her in and throws her into the roof and dive bombs into building making it collapse into a giant pile of rubble. Stocking and Tren exit out of the building to see many demons razing the city of DC with the Whitehouse on being set on fire. "Holt shit," he said witnessing this vast destruction. "Understatement of the century," Stocking said dryly as several more Hatchets appear leaping towards the two with them slashing at them easily taking them out. A flash of red hits Stocking in the arm as she is bleeding for she flinches in pain. "Hey Stocking; are you okay?" he asked sounding worried as she shakes off her wound. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Stocking feel his hands on her arm making her wince. "Watch it," she said. "Yeah right, hold still," he gathers energy into his palms creating a comforting glow making her wound disappear. "Thanks," Stocking and Tren see a couple of winged beasts looking angular and its wings and head shaped like blades. "Crap Bloodwings," Tren changes his Chakram into his knife throwing gauntlets for him striking the demon birds with his energy daggers impaling into their head. Stocking guards against multiple swift strikes from the demons as she slicing them in half as they pass by. There are military soldiers trying to fight back but the Bloodwings are diving at them slicing them up to go back into the sky. "We need to go to the Capital building, that's where the portal is located," Tren said. "Huh, that's not surprising," Stocking said as something crashes by them seeing the blond emerging from the crater. "Holy fuck, I haven't gotten my ass slap around like that since that gangbang several months back," Panty said as the Hellgoyle is flying in front of them. "I at least weakening it for you guys," she said as Trench Coat takes out his M500 to see one spell bullet left. "Time to put this asshole down," Stocking said. "You know it, suck on this," Tren pulls the trigger for the gun begins to charges up with power pumping into the barrel. It's about to fire but it's suddenly nothing comes out. "Well, what are you waiting? Unload a shell of whoop ass," Panty protested as Trench Coat's face went sour. "This shell is a dud," Trench Coat laughs halfheartedly as Stocking plants a face palm on her forehead. "You got to be shitting me," Stocking said as Tren ejects the shells out of his gun. "Those were my last ones and I don't have time to cast a spell," he said. "Well we're pretty much screwed," Panty said as the demon prepares for its final attack for a flash of red appears slamming into the beast with potent force sending it flying against a building. The monster is getting assault with rapid punches and kicks for the mysterious figure to bounce off the demon and launches a powerful kick into his head. The mere force of the strike destroys his skull while making a hole through the building crashing onto the street below. "What the holy hell is that?" Panty asked as Tren has a smile on his face. The figure lands in front of them have a bright red coat, black clothings and grey combat boots along with a long flowing white scarf. This guy has unkempt silver hair, a lean yet muscular frame and piercing blue eyes. "Hey Scarf, about fucking time you came," Trench Coat said as the tall man has a big smirk on his face. "You think I'm going to miss this party, looks like you got some cheesecake," Scarf said. "This is your teacher?" Stocking asked. "Yep, Scarf, this is Stocking and Panty. I seek out their help," he said. "Oh the infamous Anarchy sisters, glad you can join us. Name is Scarf but the ladies called me Scar," Scarf has a sly smirk. "Who the fuck, is this guy?" Panty asked. "Trench Coat's teacher and partner," Stocking said. "Whoever you are, you save us," Panty said as Scarf looks at the slender blonde looking beautiful in her infamous red dress. "Looking pretty good in that red dress, after we finish with this; maybe you and me can come back to my place and get to know each other better," he said as Panty thought he looks pretty hot. "Well thanks for the offer but I got myself a pretty good dick to latch onto," Panty said passing on his offer with them hitting for the hell portal as they see the Capital building in front of them seeing three hellhounds appearing before them blocking their way. "We don't have time for this," Tren creates a large blade and kicks it into the air piercing the clouds. "Cast down onto my enemies and pierce their bodies from above, Blade Rain," Tren made the blade burst apart for a wave of energy daggers showering the three lesser demons impaling them near death. Scarf morphs his long scarf into a large long sword with one swift motion slice through all three foes leaving behind in their own pools of blood. "Nice job," Stocking said as they reach to the steps of the Capital building with Kneesocks and Scanty are on top of the building. "So you come this far but you can't go any further," Kneesocks looks over at her sister who is gushing over Scarf. "Oh merciless Satan he is so hot," Scanty said with her eyes like hearts with Scarf giving her a grin. She feels like she's about to faint as Kneesocks sighs at this behavior. "Sister focus; he is a traitor along with prince Trench Coat," Kneesocks said with the two girls are dumbstruck by this. "Tren, you're a prince," Stocking said as she sounds shocked but her mind she is jumping for joy. "Bingo," her mind screamed to the heavens. "Yep, I'm Lord Gauntlets' son. The leader of all this bullshit," Trench Coat said. "Our new leader your father has big plans for Stocking and if you have her over to us, we'll give you a harmless death maybe," Kneesocks demanded in her usual posh tone. "Bite me, Stocking is sticking with us," Trench Coat said. "Yeah bitches if you want my sister, you have to take her from my cold dead hands," Panty said as Stocking really thanks them for defending her. "Sorry ladies but the little lady stays unless you want to fight it out which I doubt you would win," Scarf said with a cocky tone. "Fine, we will take her by force, Cerberus come forth," Kneesocks snaps her fingers for a massive roar to echo in the distance for a powerful explosion destroys a huge section of the white house for a massive dog like beast appears with three heads chewing on dead human bodies. "Too much dark meat," the demon said in a low tone eating the government personals as the military shooting at the beast hardly doing any damage against its cold icy blue skin. "Pitiful humans," Cerberus's three heads unleashes streams of frost turning the National Guard units into ice statues and with one stomp scatter them all into bloody ice shards. The four notice the surge of power from the White House, "Panty, you and me can take care of Fido while our battle couple take of the sisters." "Yeah; Stocking, Demon boy give these bitches a good beat down for me," Panty and Scarf go off to face off with Cerberus leaving the Tren and Stocking to fight the demon sisters alone. "Tren, you ready for this," Stocking asked as Trench Coat switches to his Chakram. "Oh yeah," Tren and Stocking rush in weapons at the ready to face off with the sisters with Tren and Scanty fighting it out in the Capital building. He closes in with his bladed weapon as Scanty is blocking his strikes with her dual revolvers. She hits him across the face for he tries to pistol whip him but he dodges and head butts her in the face. "How dare you, laying a hand on a lady," Scanty said as he shoots a bolt of lightning at Scanty stunning her in place. "Sorry the only lady here doesn't have red skin, so it's totally cool," Tren uses his Chakram like a makeshift fan to send out a gust of wind blowing the female demon away. Tren switches to his gauntlets which spit more energy daggers appear in mid air launching them at Scanty. She leaps away from the barrage for she shoots them out the air but one passes her aim and stabs into her leg. She fires back with a rapid fire with Tren running around the chamber lobbing high speed daggers with Scanty shooting back knocking them out with each precise shot. Tren empowers one of his daggers with magic and tosses it by Scanty missing her completely. "You miss," she notices him smiling. "What is so funny?" she said sounding confused. "Guess subtle isn't your forte," Tren snaps his fingers for the dagger to explode engulfing Scanty in a violent electric explosion giving her a painful shock. "Guess you're more of a brute huh," he said mocking her as her temper is getting the better of her. "I'm lady, not a brute you freaking traitor," Scanty shoots more bullets scoring shots onto Tren hitting him in the chest with her going up and pistol whipping him multiple times finishing it up with a powerful kick sending him crashing onto a pillar. "At least I'm full demon not some half breed," Scanty said with pride as Tren laughs at this with a slight sardonic edge to it. "Of really, I hear you guys were laughing stocks in the demon world after so many failures. My father will dump you like trash," he said as Scanty puts her handgun on his forehead with anger growing in her eyes. "Quiet or I'll kill you," Scanty said in spite but she can sense something powerful swelling in Trench Coat's being. She kicks him in the air and blasts him with her shotgun knocking him into a wall with his power reaching its peak. "Try and kill me," Tren's voice lowed into a bellow as his body is engulfed in red energy causing Scanty to shield her eyes. "This power," Scanty can see the light die down to see Tren is now covered in black demonic armor which looks very gothic like his coat covering his body head to toe. She shoots at him but he runs in a blur easily dodging her shots to close in with his chakram launching a barrage of slashes following up with a powerful thrust knocking her across the room toppling over benches. Scanty is badly damaged as she fights back with multiple shotgun blasts with Tren taking the blast with some damage but nothing major. He switches to his daggers for him to rush through her defenses and stabs a dagger into her torso. Tren at lightning fast speed starts impaling daggers into the Scanty's body with blood bursting out with each stab. He thrust the last dagger into her torso for him to snap his fingers for the daggers explode tearing into the demon's body leaving her a critical state with her blood scattered all around her. "You do have the master's power, I underestimate you. I'm sorry sister, I have to retreat," Scanty teleports out of there with Trench Coat reverting back to his human form on his knees. "Damn it, I'm still not use to this yet," Trench Coat trying to collect himself for Hatchets and Bloodwings to appear. "Great," Trench Coat fights against the incoming enemies. Panty and Scarf manage to see the massive beast killing tons of people by turning them into ice and smashing them to bloody pieces. "Hey dog breath, we can be your play things for today," Panty fires a bullet into the face getting the monster's attention. "Scarf, you will suffer for siding with the humans," Cerberus shouts a powerful roar causing several waves of ice spikes surrounding the beast. Scarf swings his long sword smashing through the piles of spikes. "Is that the best you can do, this is disappointing; time to die," Scarf empowering his large long sword with explosive energy as he slashes the air flinging red crescents slicing through the body of the demon leaving deep bloody cuts barely holding together. Panty aims with her pistol ready to fire, "This is going to be a blast." Panty's pistol glows yellow for she fires a potent shot to hit the target triggering an explosion that blows the monster into millions of pieces. "Fucking A, that's what I'm talking about," she said. "Real team effort, come on let's help the others," Scarf and Panty go off back to the Capital building. Meanwhile Stocking and Kneesocks are on top of the Capital building in a fierce dual with both of them crossing blades with Stocking's powers increasing shoving Kneesocks away. "Her Nephilim powers are growing," Kneesocks swings her sickle at Stocking to dodge and then counter by launching several fast slashes following up by an upper slash launching Kneesocks in the air. Stockings unleashes a barrage of thrusts overwhelming the demon as she kicks her in the head knocking her across the roof top. "Are you regretting giving me demon powers yet?" she slashes the air releasing energy crescents heading for Kneesocks. The demon evades and cuts up the attacks with her sickle with her launching a relentless assault pounding away at Stocking while the hybrid swiftly blocks. "Don't get so cocky," Kneesocks slams the butt of her weapon onto Stocking's stomach knocking the wind out of her. She then leashes a whirlwind of slashes tearing into Stocking's body for she backs away cutting the ground generating powerful shockwaves blowing Stocking. Stocking gets back onto her feet as she tries combine both of her blades for them to create a brand new weapon a Naginata, a type of pole bladed weapon. Stocking is quite happy with this, "My lucky day." She whirls the large naginata in a show of great skill as she goes into her combat stance. Kneesocks is shocked but runs towards the Nephilim. Stocking sidesteps her blow and knocks her weapon out of her hand and starts jabbing into Kneesocks as she flips it around hitting the demon with the butt until with one last hit launches Kneesocks into the dome of the building. Stocking grips the naginata like a spear and flings it impacting Kneesocks in her stomach impaling her. "Damn it," she cursed with blood violently leaking from her near fatal wounds as the weapon reappears in Stocking. "You win but this is just the beginning," Kneesocks warps out of there as Stocking seems to be able to control it for she returns the pole weapon back into her twin katanas. Down in the bottom floor of the Capital building to see a vast black hole in the center of the room seeing a large machine using ghost energy to power it up. He throws his Chakram for it slices it in half destroying it making the portal disappear. "No more demons," he thought as he goes up into the main lobby with the 3 others manage to find him. "Tren, are you okay?" Stocking asked. "Yeah I'm good. I manage to destroy the portal, we can go back to the hideout," Trench Coat said as he tosses four daggers around them creating a magic pentagram preparing to teleport with Trench Coat chanting some old Latin. Stocking looks out the window seeing DC is an utter mess and in ruins by the demons still lingering there. "This is insane," she said feeling sorry for the humans in the city. "I know, it'll end when we knock my father off his perch," Trench Coat is about to teleport. "Father, we are coming for you." He casts his spell for them to warp away as the world is about to enter into a deadly holy war with all life hanging in the balance.


	3. Phase 3

Phase 3: Demon Might Weep

The four manage to reach their location inside in old dirty lobby inside a two story building. "Girls and boys welcome to Demon Might Weep where we deal off the biggest baddies for the right price," Scarf giving them the welcome wagon as Panty finds this place pretty morbid and medieval.

"Man, this is so depressing," Panty said as Stocking has a different opinion about this.

"Wow, this is so cool," Stocking is amazed by this seeing the old suits of knight's armor and black gargoyle heads on the walls along with other interesting stuff gathered throughout the years.

"Yep, Scarf collected all these items throughout the ages. If you want I'll give you the tour," he asked.

"Oh yes but can I use your bathroom?" she asked slinging her bag holding her spare clothings.

"Yes, on the left and right by the kitchen," Tren said as she goes off stretching out her arms catching her sizable bust jiggle under her black dress. "Wonder what she's going to change into?" Tren wonder with his perverted mind thinking about the Goth girl in a sexy dress for him to snap out of it.

"Hey Tren, I'm going out to meet our client. You and the girls lock up," Scarf said as he exits outside seeing the building is located deep in the Rocky Mountains far off from any human contact. "Time to take a hike," he thought.

Stocking enters into the bathroom seeing it's quite spacious and fancy, "So fancy, more so than the church." The Goth girl strips out of her dress leaving her in blue cotton bra and matching panties along with her black and blue striped stockings.

She looks in the mirror for she grips her chest admiring their fullness and great size, "These gotten so big over the years, up to a 38F cup now. Like Panty knows anything, my 'balloon tits' beats her tiny tots in any day." She discards her bra and her stockings only in her panties seeing how well they mold around her ample bottom.

"I'll wear something nice for him, get his pervert mind going," Stocking tosses her panties on the floor and goes into the shower letting her body be taken by the warm water. "Oh man, that hits the spot," Stocking rubs the water all over her curvaceous figure.

"My power, I can't use a pole arm weapon before," she thought as her hands glow with power with fade pulse of purple. She puts shampoo in her very long hair as she enjoys the water with Panty and Tren in the living room with Panty getting a call on Skype on the computer tablet.

"Hey Panty, what the hell is going on. There was a massive fight in DC, what did you guys do now?" Brief scolded them as Panty thought he looks pretty cute mad.

"Well there were a bunch of demons and we were fighting all over the DC, then the white house got blown up," Panty said.

"I hear the president got killed," Brief said.

"Not my fault he got eaten by an oversize Poodle," Panty said waving her hand dismissingly.

"My father's company is getting a contact from the government to help combat ghosts and demons to better prepare the military against the supernatural," Brief said as Tren doesn't think this isn't a good idea.

"I saw what the jarheads can do and they sucked. Demons were wiping them out like the Japanese army against Godzilla," Panty said not liking it at all.

"It's happening anyway, I'm going to check out this portal they are working on acting like a gateway to the Demon world. Where are you now?" he asked.

"We are in the rocky mountains very far away from human contact," Tren said.

"Good, things in the US are getting pretty hectic. I'll gather some information on my dad's research and be careful guys," he said.

"Okay baby, see you later," Panty blows him a kiss as Brief gives her one as well.

"Good luck," Brief said cutting off the video.

"He seems like a nice guy," Trench Coat said.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice; I got with some serious douche bags before so it's a breath of fresh air with a nice package to boot," Panty said with a naughty grin.

"Do you always think of sex?" he asked.

"Better question, would you like to have sex with my sister and being honest," she said as he got off caught by her bluntness.

"Yeah if I have a chance and she agrees to it, of course I would," Tren said as it would be a dream to see the sexy Goth near nude in beautiful undergarments.

Panty laughs at his goofy expression, "At least you're honest about it. What is it, the huge tits, her big ass or her shapely legs?" she asked curious about his answer.

"I really like her personality and I adore her smile which looks very cute," Tren blushes at the thought of Stocking's sweet giggle or beautiful smile. "Her impressive assets are a very nice bonus that gives her package an overall better appeal," he said.

"Alright Demon boy, whatever you say," Panty said as they hear footsteps going into the living room.

"Hey Tren, how do you like my outfit?"Stocking asked doing a small spin making her skirt flow with her body.

Trench Coat is quite amazed by her outfit which is a white Sailor Lolita dress along with a matching hat on top of her hair. The dress highlights her voluptuous figure quite well. "You look very good Stocking," he said making the Goth utter her cute giggle.

"Thank you; it's one of my favorites," Stocking sits with him as she gets close to him setting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoy it," she said.

"Well with that body of yours, you can make anything look good," he said as she warps her skinny arm around his desiring closer contact.

"Oh my sweet prince," Stocking said sweetly as Panty gags at this.

"Can you two get a room?" Panty said as Stocking and Tren cut it out with them blushing.

"Well anyway, you ladies want anything from the kitchen?" he asked.

"You got some chips, I can eat?" Panty asked.

"Do you have some cookies?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back ladies," he goes off leaving the sisters behind.

"So you two are getting along quite well," Panty said.

"Yeah, it's really nice just talking with him and he's very cute," Stocking said having butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him.

"You got some weird taste in guys putting it mildly. Like the fat gross ghost from before, all those mentally disturbed dudes and now a half demon prince who's father wants to become an all powerful maniac. I must say Stocking you sure know how to pick," she said as Stocking feels insulted.

"They were troubled but they were nice deep down and I saw that. Same thing with Tren, I don't care if he's part demon or he's a prince while that is pretty nice. I like him because he's pretty sweet, cool and brave, that counts to me," she said raising her voice.

"Damn, don't get your granny panties in a bunch. You don't have to rant about it," Panty said as Tren gets back into the room with their snacks.

"Thanks Tren," Stocking gets her cookies and tosses Panty a bag of BBQ potato chips for he hops onto the chair with Stocking.

"Barbeque chips, sweet," Panty said.

"Hey Tren, the Omni Map," Stocking hands it to him for he uses his magic making it react to his glowing hand. The old piece of parchment as the map of the world glows red with the first location highlight on the map.

"Well what does it say?" Panty asked.

"Holy crap, the first stone is at Orlando, Florida Disney World," Trench Coat said as Stocking is jumping for joy suddenly.

"Yes, we are going to Disney World," she said giggling like a school girl but Tren looks at her funny for she stops with a big blush on her face. "Yeah that's pretty good," she said trying to compose herself with Tren gives a smile.

"I think we should wait for a week for the heat to die off and then make a move on Disney world," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Panty said as she turns on the TV for the day passes by.

Meanwhile Scarf is inside a town within a bar sitting in a booth with a waiter taking his order. "What would you Scarf?" he asked.

"A chocolate sundae please," he ordered as waiter nods his head and goes off.

The devil hunter awaits his client for he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Mister, I have a mission for you," a pretty woman appears behind him for she sits with him.

"So what are the details of this mission?" he asked as the waiter gives his ice cream dish. "Here man, keep the changes," he said.

"Well, you must go into a family owned mansion which is haunted by a powerful ghost," she said.

"So a basic see and kill, the regular fee is needed of course," Scarf said.

"Of course, please help clear that place up," she said.

"Of course and I know some ladies that can use the experience," Scarf thought as he takes a bite out of his ice cream. "So you like pepperoni?" Scarf asked flirting with the pretty lady for she blushes at his advance.

Nighttime has fallen with Stocking sitting in the living room looking at the window just taking in the view of the moon with the burning fireplace giving a good atmosphere. "It's so nice," he thought.

"Not as nice as the view I have right now," Trench Coat is right behind her making Stocking jump in pleasant surprise.

"Oh Tren, that's so corny but it still sweet so it counts," Stocking said.

"It's nice isn't it; this place is totally peaceful from the rest of the craziness of the world. Don't you think?" Tren said.

"Yeah it is," Stocking said as they both sit at the couch with no one around with both Panty and Scarf fast asleep. Stocking looks at the beautiful hunk right next to her seeing his slim frame highlighting his sleeveless blue shirt and black sweatpants, his white hair lightly messy and his pretty amber eyes "He is so hot."

While Stocking dreams of him beside her as Trench Coat lays his eyes on this beautiful Goth's outfit. "Hey Stocking, do you mind if I lay on your lap?" Tren said in a low sheepish tone as Stocking nods her head.

"I would love to Tren," Stocking makes room for him as he stretches out on the couch laying his head on her soft thighs feeling her skirt under his white hair. He looks up at her as her sizeable breasts were in the way but manage to see her pretty teal eyes.

"This is nice, able to just enjoy pleasant company in a form of a beautiful woman," he said.

"Keep talking like that, you're going to make me blush," Stocking's pale face is lit up red with Tren having a big smile.

"Then mission complete," Tren gets a playful hit on the forehead.

"You idiot," Stocking said warmly for she rubs her small hands though his messy white hair feeling how soft they are. "Wow, his hair is so smooth," she thought. "So you're a prince huh?" Stocking wanted to ask since they have time to talk.

"Yeah, it's not something I'm proud of, being related to my dad Lord Gauntlets," he said feeling utter hate for his father.

"Tren, may I ask why are you half human and how did that happened?" she asked.

"Well, my father wanted to marry a human bride because it's a sign of prestige for demons to wed humans in hell," Trench Coat said.

"What is your mother like," she asked curiosity filling her mind.

"She's smart, kind and very much a neat freak. I remember she would freak out when the palace was covered in blood from my father's latest conquest, it was a sight to behold," Tren speaks highly of his mom as Stocking feels a bit guilty of asking this next question.

"What happen to her?" Stocking's intuition was correct seeing Tren's face going sour. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Stocking said feeling bad as she feels his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, I don't mind telling you," he takes a deep breath. "She committed suicide," he said as Stocking is pretty surprised by this as her shock quickly turns to sympathy.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry," Stocking said feeling empathy for him. "Not to be rude but how?" she asked.

"Well very few humans have the willpower to withstand being inside Hell. My mother had great willpower but the place drove her mad and slit her throat to put an end to her madness driven mind," he said as Stocking gives into her deep impulse to go and kiss his forehead stroking his hair gently.

"Ah you poor thing," she pulls him up and puts his head on her chest while holding his head like her life depend on it with Trench Coat loving the softness of her chest. "Did your father say anything?" she asked.

"No, not a damn thing; she was an afterthought. He just got someone else within a few days as if nothing happened," Tren's voice is beginning to sound angry.

"Tren, I'm with you to the end," Stocking said as Trench Coat raises himself up meeting his eyes with Stocking's feeling each other's warm breath.

"Thanks, you're a big help. More than you know," Tren's and Stocking's faces were very close until they pull back from a loud bang. "What the hell?" Trench Coat asked as Panty appears at the door looking drowsy.

"Panty, what the fuck?" she is quite surprised to see her sister.

"Look Demon boy is going to cop a feel of Stocking's giant tits," Panty said with a blurred speech as Stocking goes up to her and smells hard liquor in her mouth.

"Oh great, your drunk," she said as Panty laughs like a slurred way for she collapses on the floor and fall asleep," she said as she helps her sister up. "I'll be right back," she said as she guides her sister to her room leaving the white haired boy alone.

His heart was beating pretty fast at the memory, "We were about to kiss." He wish to touch her soft pink lips were ruined for the moment, "So close but next time."

Stocking puts her Panty in her bed, "Why do I have to be the responsible one." She sighs as she blushes at Tren, "We were about to kiss but Panty ruined it." She brushes her lips on her slender fingers smiling at the thought of placing them on his, "Soon my sweet prince, I'll catch you in my sweet angel lips."

Soon morning comes with Trench Coat, Panty and Scarf coming into the living room smelling a wonderful scent. "Wow, what's that desirable scent?" Tren puzzled as they enter the kitchen seeing the sight the Goth Angel preparing them breakfast.

"Good morning everyone, hope you guys are hungry," Stocking comes out wearing her purple and magenta striped nightgown with the buttons unclosed. She places some pancakes and OJ on the table with a special plate for Tren, "Here you go Tren. I made this for you."

She leans over to him giving him a clear view of her purple and white striped bra hold in her large bust. "Damn it, she's doing that on purpose," Tren can't stop looking at her chest as she makes them jiggle making his face red hearing her giggle.

"There is your treat for today and here is your breakfast," Stocking gives him waffles with sliced strawberries on top. "I sliced that myself; hope you enjoy," Stocking grabs a chair next to Tren.

"Man Tren, you got a nice girl there unless that crazy bitch Ribbons," Scarf said.

"Who's Ribbons?" Stocking asked.

"Trust me, she's better left in memory," Trench Coat said having bad memories of the woman as her shadow horrors his dreams.

"Stocking, don't be bother. He made the right choice dumping that bitch the first chance she got," Scarf said.

"Oh she's an old flame huh?" Stocking asked.

"Less of an old flame and more of an annoying bitch who can't give me any space," he takes a bite out of the French toast for his taste buds are dancing in delight. "Also, her cooking sucks compared to yours. You are pretty good," he commented as Stocking is very pleased by his words.

"Thank you, I work very hard to make this," Stocking said.

"Anyway guys, we have a new mission. A lady wants us to go into her mansion and clear up the ghost," Scarf said as he gives out a location within the town below. "You girls should go to get the ropes while Tren will aid you," Scarf said.

"Gee, we are fighting a ghost again. Sounds like cheap bullshit," Panty said.

"It would be good experience anyway," Stocking said.

"Alright, beware this mansion is quite old," Scarf said as the trio get themselves ready to go.

Tren gets his favorite Trench Coat along with some black clothing under it, Stocking is wearing her Sailor Outfit from before and Panty is in an orange top with a white mini skirt. "Come guys let's go," Panty with Tren and Stocking hand off onto the dirty road going through the forest.

They finally soon reach their location to see an old broken mansion being closed off by a gate. "Really, this ghetto piece of crap is the mansion," Panty said as parts of the building are falling apart.

"This place seen better days," Stocking said as Tren opens the gates letting the girls inside. They go through the rotting wooden doors entering into the lobby seeing dust and grime everywhere.

"Holy shit, smells like donkey ass," Tren said waving his hand in front of his nose.

"You got that right," Panty said in disgust from the smell as the door suddenly shuts close. "Not good," Panty and the others can hear a violent shrieking.

"So that whore has sent the infamous Anarchy sisters and the Half Breed Prince to kill me. This will be fun," the ghost appears as a humanoid male with black and red color scheme. "Such we dance," the ghost rushes towards them with sharp claws with both Stocking and Trench Coat holding off his attacks for Panty easily puts a bullet in his head making him explode.

"Wow, that was easy," she said blowing smoke off her gun barrel for the ghost utters a pulsing scream.

"Oh no, the fun is just beginning," the ghost wailed as suddenly the walls pop out arms to grab both Stocking and Trench Coat.

"Guys," Panty can see them getting dragged into mirrors teleporting them far from her position.

"If you want to defeat me, you have to find my real body which I doubt someone of your limited intelligent can grasp," the ghost said as a bunch of statues come to life to prepare to attack Panty.

"Oh fuck me running," Panty aims her pistol ready to fight the statues.

Meanwhile Tren is in pain from the assault, "Holy crap that was surprising. Good thing my head is on something very soft." He puts his hands on the round objects squeezing it feeling it's warm, supple and thick. "This isn't a pillow," Tren gets a better view seeing the object has purple and white stripes on it.

"Stripes, oh crap," Tren looks over seeing Stocking's face looking at him with a pout. Stocking is lying on her belly with Trench Coat's head facing up with Goth's panties covered ass.

"Tren, what am I going to do with you," Stocking said for Tren still on his hands on her butt for him to pull upward. "You pervert, you were fondling my ass when I was knockout. You're such a freak," Stocking said with a teasing tone making the half breed blush madly.

"I didn't mean to, my face landed on your butt when we got separate from Panty," Trench Coat said as Stocking gets back up but her skirt is hiked up showing her round plump buns and wide hips on full display hugging her underwear perfectly. "Damn," Tren thought liking how her panties look good on her.

Stocking feel embarrassed but deep down she likes the attention from her crush, "I don't mind if it's you Tren."She has a blush on her face as well fixes her skirt for them to compose themselves as both of them looking around their surrounding with the wall looking like they are alive.

"Hope Panty is okay," Trench Coat said.

"She is a tough bitch, she'll be fine," Stocking said as they move about as they feel the paintings are staring at them. "Tren, do you feel like we are being watched?" she asked as Trench Coat noticed an arm stretching out of the wall.

"Stocking behind you," he shouted as the angel quickly wielding her blade slicing the arm in half for humanoid stone statues to glow bright red coming to life. "Oh great, the whole house is against us," Tren said.

"Of course you dipshit, I control this whole place," the ghost wailed as the statues rush at them with both fighters evading their strikes.

Stocking starts chopping away at the enemies with ease with Tren throws his chakram for it slice a few statues in half. The room's fireplace comes to life as it shoots fire with the two dodging the blast, "How cute, the prince and his Nephilim whore together in this room. I'll be happy to send you love birds straight to the cold embrace of oblivion."

The ghost chuckles wildly as the swords off the wall start flying towards the duo for Tren get cut across his arm giving a painful sting and some blood dripping down his arm. "Tren, are you okay?" Stocking asked worried about him as she leaps away from an incoming blade chopping it in half.

"Yeah, not too bad," Trench Coat places his palm on his wound for a warm glow to sooth his cut numbing the pain and fixing it up quickly. He resume his defense by blocking a passing possessed blade with his chakram as he zaps it with a lightning bolt blowing it to scrap metal.

Stocking finishes off the last sword reducing it to many tiny pieces. The fireplace spits a large fireball at the Goth but Trench Coat gets in front of her and uses his chakram to slap the fireball back at the fireplace blowing a big hole destroying it. "I hope this lady got mansion insurance," Tren said.

"Try and find me fools, I'll send your bodies back to that bitch of a homeowner," the ghost shrieked for the ghost disappears.

"We need to track him down?" she said as Tren casts his spell to summons a ball of light. "What is that?" she asked.

"This will seek out any strong ectoplasm energy that ghosts are made of," Tren can see his orb is shooting forward for the two to follow the light orb.

Meanwhile Panty is rushing though the big house dodging everything the ghost can throw at her. She leaps over chairs, ducks under a passing dresser but gets hit by a flying kitchen sink sending her rocketing across into another room. The same ghost avatar appears flinging objects with his mind with Panty rolling away from the incoming projectiles.

"Explosive," Panty's pistol is lit yellow for she fires explosive rounds blasting away at the flying debris for she fires a single shot destroying the ghost avatar with the real ghost laughing at her. "Foolish angel, you think you can exhaust me," the ghost starts reanimating the suits of armor to life for them to attack on his command.

Panty blocks a blow from the living armor's sword for she gets slash across her back drawing blood. She shoves the first armor away to blasts the second one into pieces as she kicks the first armor into a wall shooting it repeatedly reducing it into nothing.

"Hey, how about stop fighting like a pussy and fight me like man. Oh wait, you lost your balls when you became a ghost," Panty taunted him as the ghost raged at the blond.

"You cunt; your just like the owner of this house," he said with spite.

"I take it, you have grudge with our client. Sorry but I can't fix whining angst, better look somewhere else," Panty can feel the floor shake for it suddenly collapse having Panty fall into a hole. "God damn Scarf, shouldn't fucking told us this ghost can control the entire house like a weapon," Panty thought still falling through the hole seeing a pile of spikes down below.

"Oh shit," Panty grabs onto a hanging piece of pipe like an acrobat swings off it and lands into another room but now several floors down. "Man, where the fuck these kinds of ghosts were when Corset was around. We really hit the bottom of the barrel 6 months ago," she thought as she thought this one is more noteworthy than of the past ghost.

"Follow my voice and seek your death," the ghost said booming through the hallways as she races towards the source of the voice.

"I think you got it backwards ghost," she heads off. Soon all three meet back inside a large ballroom with wide windows showing the outside and pillars around them as Panty sees the others. "Oh Stocking," she goes up to her and gives her a big hug.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said with relief but she realizes what she done and recoils back showing a rare blush on her face. "I mean, good to see you in one piece," she said as Stocking likes Panty is acting like a sister for once in a while.

"Likewise Sis," Stocking said as Tren feels happy at this little moment but gets intercept by the ghost himself.

"Strange, the woman mentions her husband Rand died in this mansion. You don't happen to be him, right?" Tren said like a fact.

"It's true, that ungrateful bitch dump me and now I'm going to kill her with you three in the process," Rand appears in his actual self appearing out of a painting facing off against the trio.

"You'll pay for screwing with us," Stocking said sounding pretty pissed off with the ghost merging with the windows to unleash a barrage of energy to skirt across the ground knocking the three around with him.

Tren uses his chakram to gather energy into his weapon and swings it unleashing a gust of energy smashing up the windows making the ghost retreat out with girls hitting on the ghost with slashes and bullets causing some damage.

Rand emits a powerful pulse of ectoplasm knocking them both away as he possesses a pillar for all of them to come alive stomping onto the floor emitting shockwaves. They evade their attacks with Panty uses her explosive rounds to chip away at the stone pillar with Stocking slicing the column releasing the ghost continue her strikes causing some serious damage.

"Fine, time to step it up a notch," the ghost encases himself in an orb of energy pulsing with power with the trio preparing to fight back. The shell burst to show a large beastly humanoid with long strands of hair appearing on his forearms and head. "Prepare to die," Rand utters a powerful roar for Rand shrouds himself in energy to rocket towards Stocking with sheer speed.

He tackles her so fast she wasn't able to counter sending her flying across the ballroom. Rand rushes forwards catching Stocking slamming her into a pillar unleashing a barrage of punches and slashes from his claws with the Goth taking some serious damage. Then the ghost punches her so hard for the pillar collapse with Stocking bouncing off the floor until hitting the wall.

"Man, why didn't the ghost in Daten City be this tough," Panty firing rapid shots with the ghost running around them dodges her bullets. He rolls into a ball and speeds at Panty knocking her into across the floor.

Trench Coat pulls his Spellbinder M500 revolver and fires a potent shell spitting out a concussive beam stopping the beast dead in his tracks. Panty follows up but smacking a strong pistol whip against the ghost knocking it several feet away. Stocking delivers several slashes and slices off his arm making the ghost shout in pain.

"You miserable pieces of shit," Rand grabs a pillar and swings at the trio with them evading the strikes.

"Let's finish this asshole," Tren said as the sisters nodded in agreement. Tren leaps onto the balcony for him to spot a hanging chandelier as he throws his chakram at the chain making it crash into the ghost's body causing him to flinch.

Panty sets her pistol with fire and shooting flaming bullets digging into its body unleashing waves of pain with Tren switching to his gauntlets to set up daggers around the room. Stocking launches herself at the ghost leashing out a barrage of cuts and slashes leaving the ghost heavily wounded.

Trench Coat leaps back with the girls for them to see tons of energy daggers to surround the monster. He claps his hands twice for a volley of glowing daggers start impaling the ghost with fierce speed stabbing into the ghost's skin for them to explode near fatally killing him.

"No, I will not lose to the likes of you three," Rand's energy is fluxing out of control for the mansion is pulsing energy as well. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me," the Rand is ready to go kamikaze as the trio is in distress.

"Holy shit balls, run!" Panty shouted as all three of them jumps out the window. The ghost along with the mansion collapse into an energy singularity and then implodes leaving little trace of the building except its foundation. "Well mission completed, how about we get pay," she said as she can smell the greenbacks right now.

"Yeah problem, we were supposed to kill the ghost not go super massive black hole on it and her mansion," Tren said as the girls utter big sighs.

"Well this is a letdown," Stocking said as they all head back to collect what they can get. "Tren, its great having you on our team," Stocking said.

"She's right, you can always cover my back anyway," Panty said.

"I rather cover Stocking's back but thanks for asking," he joked as Stocking giggles at this while Panty laughs halfheartedly.

"Yeah, demon boy you are so hilarious," Panty said sarcastically as the trio go off into the forest to report their mission after a job well done.

Meanwhile back Daten City within Brief's dad's corporate tower he manages to let his dad agree to overlook certain areas to get a grasp of the family business. He uses his keycard to enter into the scientific labs where the ghost experiments are taking place, "I hope I can find anything that can help the others. Heaven knows I been useless."

Brief deep down knows he's holding the girls back but he wish he can have the means to help them in anyway. He goes into the restricted area to find the portal that is powered by ectoplasm energy. "Gee, I always wonder what the other side looks like," Brief's curiosity got the better of him as he grabs a grey lab jumpsuit slipping it on ready to enter the inside of the portal.

He walks pass the arcs and it is very dark for Brief uses his hands to feel his way into the chamber. His hand slips and presses a button for the portal begins to power with ectoplasm energy coursing through the machine, "Oh no not good."

Suddenly ghost energy enters into the chambers for Brief's body is overcome with pain for the ectoplasm is coursing though his body to the point where his DNA is combining with the ectoplasm itself. The power surge causes a large explosion knocking Brief out of there as he feels empowered.

He struggles up and notices his jumpsuit has turned from grey to black making him feel uneasy about this. "What is going on here?" Brief questioned as he looks himself in the mirror to be shocked by his appearance. His hair has changed from orange to blue and his eyes turned from blue to bright glowing green.

He puts his hand on the wall for it to phase right through it making the teenager even more stressed out. "My hand went through the wall, this is crazy," Brief thought for his hands glow ghost energy. "Oh man, that machine's energy has given me ghost powers," Brief deep down feels happy about this.

"Panty, guys. You're going to get some major backup," Brief thought as he plans to hone these new ghost powers so he can aid in Panty's and other's quest to stop the demons.

A/N: This is a bit of trivial for you guys. I will admit right now that Brief's new ghost powers are very similar to Danny Phantom if anyone is familiar with that show.

Also both characters Trench Coat and Scarf are based off the main leads Nero and Dante from the original Devil May Cry games. Also the title for this chapter and Scarf's bounty hunter business name is a dead giveaway to the reference to the games.

I hope you guys enjoy these so far as we are going to Disney world with more chaos and surprises will await you. Until then have a good one guys.


	4. Phase 4

A/N: In advance, this is going to be a three chapter arc which is going into crossover territory with Disney and a certain crossover game series. You'll know when you see it; okay guys enjoy the show.

Phase 4: The Waltz of Disney Pt 1: It's a Small World after all

On top of a building, Kneesocks and Scanty are awaiting their new teammates preparing to hit Florida. "Where are our new teammates?" Scanty asked.

"Be patient my sister, the fair lady will come soon with the other two surprises that Lord Gauntlets have for us," Kneesocks and Scanty can see warp field appearing for a high class demon appears before them with snobbish grin.

"Oh hello commoners, bow before me," the female demon said with a very posh tone even more so than the two demon sisters as the two utter a sigh as they bow in front of her.

"Good to see you Lady Ribbons," Kneesocks said.

Lady Ribbons is a pink skinned demon standing about 5'5 tall, long black hair and piercing amber eyes along with goat like devil horns on her head. She is wearing an elegant lacy white dress that highlight her hourglass frame and large bust, her white ribbon ties her hair in a long ponytail and white matching boots and gloves.

"Of course, you are. My uncle Lord Gauntlets have asked me to offer assistance since you two have been screwing up. I'm here to help give you focus," Ribbons said.

"We don't need the likes of you to kill those Angels," Scanty with her temper flaring as Ribbons pulls of her ribbon letting her hair down summoning her rapier sword pressing the thin point at her throat.

"Are you sure since you are slipping Scanty," Ribbons shows a toothy grin as Scanty backs away with the noblewoman putting away her sword. "Also, your angel problem; Gauntlets has created two guys can help give the edges you guys need," Two figures warp behind Ribbons.

The two women are in shocked by the two males. "Ladies, meet Boxer and Tube socks; the answers to your angel problems," Ribbons said as the two wielding a pistol and katana respectively with the males both showing devilish smiles.

Meanwhile a day before the week end; Trench Coat is on his PS3 playing a RPG as the girls appears in his room. "Hey Trench Coat, what's up?" Panty asked as Tren is focus on the screen.

"What are you?" Stocking asked.

"Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix, I just pick it up a week ago been playing it since then," Tren said as he's playing the first game on the Halloween town world.

"Kingdom Hearts, I love that series," Stocking said with a smile.

"Wait you do?" he said feeling surprised as she nods her head for she takes out something from her dress pocket.

"Yeah, I even have a Riku keychain," she shows him the small keychain with a Kingdom Hearts 1 version of Riku on it.

"That's pretty sweet Stocking, so what are your favorite levels in the series?" he asked with Stocking and Panty sit down with Stocking next to him.

"Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts 1 since I like the look and feel of the level and Halloween town in all the games since its one of my favorite movies," Stocking said.

"Really," Trench Coat is pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah I even have an Oogie Boogie and Jack Skellington dolls in my room but Panty was being a jerk selling them off to get money for internet porn," Stocking said.

"Nothing beats hot swell dicks and besides you both should play something like Call of Duty not some kiddy shit," Panty said as the two sigh at her dull demeanor.

"Panty, I play FPSs like Borderland 2. In my opinion that game is more fun than COD, also play Birth by Sleep and that gets pretty dark," Tren said.

"Yeah Panty, I'm more of a JRPG kind of girl anyway and beside who wants to play through a Michael Bay movie with all the emotional depth of a glass of water and geared towards people with attention spans of squirrels," Stocking said.

"Not to mention all the dumbass kids and hackers messing up the series to the point where the online is almost unplayable," Trench Coat said.

"Oh shut up, you're a bunch of nerds," Panty said.

"I'm assuring your playing this to get ready to go to Disney World?" she asked.

"Yep, who knows what are going to face there. Maybe the Disney villains might come alive and we fight them Kingdom Hearts style all epic and crap," Trench Coat said.

"I admit that would be pretty cool," she said.

"Do you like other JRPGs?" he asked.

"Well I like the Tales of Series, the Last Story, the Star Ocean series and Lost Odyssey along with others as well," Stocking said with her tone sounding excited.

"Man you two are such geeks, you're so made for each other," Panty said as the two are too into their talking for them not to care about her opinion.

Later in the day, Trench Coat sees Panty in the living room sitting down on the couch. "Hey Panty," he said as she looks distracted.

"What's up, man I'm so anxious. I miss my big cock," Panty said sounding a bit lonely.

"You really miss him, do you?"He asked.

"Well, I do miss his cute face and that impressive member, so yeah I miss him," Panty said.

"Is that all you care about?" Tren asked curious about what makes the blond tick.

"Unless my sister, I'm pretty simple when it comes to men. A hot face and a big penis is all I need, his sweet nature is a very nice bonus and also he's rich as hell, he says he wants to marry me," Panty said with a grin on her face.

"Really, how did that come about," Tren asked as Panty giggles at the word come.

"Well, one of the bitch sisters wanted to marry him by using his dick to open a gate to hell accessing the ultimate ghost. Brief told off his father and said he would want to marry me," she said.

"I wonder; do you know anything about Brief?" he asked as Panty has a big question mark over her head.

"What?" she respond with an expression of confusion.

"Do you know about his favorite food, movies, his hobbies, etc," Trench Coat said.

"I know his dick about 8 inches big, does that count?" she asked.

"One, don't need to hear that, two no not really," he said.

"Look I don't date before, so this is new to me," she said.

"Your sister and I can help with that?" Tren said.

"Really, you're going to help o' Panty date a guy, sounds crazy but why not," she said.

"Also I wonder about those new powers, where did they come from?" he asked.

"Oh I got them when I absorbed an Angel artifact at the Museum," Panty said as Trench Coat is curious about this.

"Interesting, those artifacts tend to have lots of angelic energy inside them meaning their give you boost in power and even new abilities," he said.

"Cool, maybe if I get enough I can be as powerful as a Seraph one day," Panty said.

Meanwhile in Brief's mansion, his family is ready to go on a vacation with the red head practicing his new powers with his TV buzzing with news on his exploits. "Last night, a ghost boy manages to destroy a powerful monster that was destroyed by this heroic youth. In other news, there is a powerful computer program is being shown at Disney Epcot showing the world its great promise," the news reporter said.

Brief fires energy beams from his palms hitting targets off his table with precise shots. "Perfect," Brief said in his ghost form with the black jumpsuit, his blue hair and green eyes. He calms his mind for him to enter back into the human form.

"Dear, are you ready to head off?" his mother voice echo to his room.

"Yes mom," Brief said as his ticket has Florida on it with him having a grin. "Panty, guys. This time I will not be a burden but an assist," he said as he grabs his suitcase for him and his family to go to Orlando, Florida to meet with the girls.

It's been a day later for them to be ready with Scarf, Panty, Trench Coat and Stocking ready to go. "Looking nice Stocking," Trench Coat commented seeing the pretty angel with her long hair in cute yet sexy two twin tails in a black frilly blouse and a blue skirt with lace on the hems with black heel boots.

"Thanks Tren, so how are we going to Disney World?" she asked as they enter into a large room where there are runes and symbols on the walls.

"We are going to teleport there, I manage to write a pentagram allowing us to get from point A to Point B," Scarf said showing a large chalk made pentagram in the center of the room.

The four are in the circle with Trench Coat puts his hands together chanting in old Latin until he shouts his final phrase letting them teleport out of the building instantly.

The four bounty hunters appear deep in the middle of a field in Tampa, Florida inside a little cabin where there is a car in the garage. "Alright, let's ride guys," Scarf grabs a pair of modified Desert Eagle pistols off his hoisters on the back of his coat blasting a light switch turning the lights on seeing a sleek red car.

"Sweet ride," Panty said.

"It'll take us nice and fast," Scarf said as Panty and Scarf get in front while Stocking and Trench Coat get in the back for them to ride off onto the parkway getting closer to the parks.

"Which park is the stone located in?" Stocking asked as Tren check the Omni map.

"It's in the Magic Kingdom, we should get there," Tren, Scarf and Stocking can feel a change in the air with Panty in the dark.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Something is not right here," Tren said as they see the Magic Kingdom is covered in an energy barrier blocking their path.

"Damn it," Stocking cursed.

"It's the Omni Stone, its leaking power and it's affecting the entire Disney World," Tren said.

"What, how is that possible?" Stocking asked a bit confused.

"Remember that they have to be unlocked. From what I'm told, they are in sealed form not being able to use their full power but they will leak out and be unstable unless they are unlocked meaning they are hazard to everyone," Tren said.

"How are they doing this?" Panty asked.

"Well, the Omni stones can warp reality anyway they want whoever wields them. So anything is possible with the Omni stones," he said.

"This is so shit, so what now?" Panty asked as a cloaked figure appears through the trees. "Who the fuck is there," Panty shoots a bullet at the figure for it deflects her shots away with one swing of his blade which looks like an old fashioned key.

"Gosh so rash but I can use your help my friends," a cheerful voice said as Trench Coat and Stocking are surprised by the voice.

"No fucking way," Stocking said in disbelief.

"It's Mickey Mouse," Trench Coat said as the famous mouse himself appears wielding a magic sword shaped like a key. "And he has a Keyblade," he said.

"Oh my gosh, this is so crazy," Stocking like a fan girl with her heart leaping for joy.

"So Mickey, what's going on here?" Scarf asked.

"Well, the Magic Kingdom has a magic barrier and there are three areas where the barrier's sources are from. MGM studios, the Animal Kingdom and Epcot," Mickey explained.

"So we take out the sources and we can get through," Trench Coat said.

"Exactly, I have two people on the job. One of them is in MGM Studios and the other is in Epcot," Mickey said as he leaps away onto the bunch. "I need to take care of some things, keep an eye for two boys with Keyblades like my own," Mickey disappears leaving the four confused.

"Guess the Omni Stone made the Disney characters come to life," Scarf said.

"I guess we should split up. Me and Stocking can take care of MGM Studios while Scarf and Panty go to Animal Kingdom," Trench Coat said.

"Sounds like a plan," they all go off to their separate ways as Ribbons, Scanty, and Kneesocks are looking at the barrier surrounding the Magic Kingdom.

"Looks like the stone is inside the castle but we can't reach it," Scanty said.

"The two boys should find a way inside while we observe," Ribbons said as she makes telepathic link with the two boys. "Boxer and Tube Socks, report. Find anything of value?" she asked.

"No flesh bags but we did find the blonde's geek boyfriend," Boxer said as Tube Socks looks at the target flying though the empty Animal Kingdom Park.

"Interesting, this guy has ghost powers," Tube Socks said as Ribbons something that raises her interest.

"A human with ghost powers, that's certainly unique. Take him down," Ribbons ordered with light giggle as the two boys wield their weapons.

"Okay, I'll handle this one. You go to the Animal Kingdom and find the targets," Boxer said pull his boxers out of his pocket turning it into a pistol.

"Yeah, do screw up. I wouldn't want to scoop up your splatter remains," Tube Socks said with a nonchalant tone.

"Alright, keep your period to yourself. I'll be enjoying beating on some nerd," Boxer leaps off the building with Tube Socks shaking his head.

"What a savage, better get his head out of his ass," Tube Socks commented as he disappears with Brief reverted back to his human form to walk around the park.

"Good thing my parent let me roam the parks by myself, so I can help the others," Brief said as he feels a chill go down his spine as he leaps away seeing bullets at the ground with a being crashing into a ground creating a crater.

"So you're the Ghost Hybrid huh, I'm not impressed," a husky voice said as Brief looks at the plume of smoke to see a figure emerge from it for to be surprised.

The figure is male with short spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, handsome lightly tan face and a strong yet tall frame. He's wearing an opened red shirt showing his abs with brown jeans and black sneakers.

"Holy shit, you look just like Panty. Are you a clone?" Brief is perplexed by this as Boxer points his gun at him.

"No I'm Boxer, I'm better in every way possible and I'm going to kill a geek today," Boxer shoots multiple bullets with the redhead running from his barrage.

"Just my day, my girlfriend's male double is a bully. Who knew, I'm Ghosting Out," Brief shouted his battle cry as his turns into his ghost form for him to fly along the ground evading Boxer's shots. He shoots back with green energy beams from his palms with Boxer blasting them away with his pistol but one got through slamming into him knocking him into a wall.

Swiftly Boxer got off the wall and with fearsome speed running towards Brief for him to fire ghost beams at him but he moves through the volley blasting Brief in the leg making him flinch. With his guard down Boxer grabs his leg and starts whipping him around beating him across the pavement.

Boxer uses his raw strength to fling Brief across the floor with him firing multiple bullets striking his body while he crashes into a building. "Like your scrawny ass can beat me, Geek," Boxer looms over to Brief with his sides burning like fire.

"Geek Boy, I told you to wipe my car you asshat," Panty's voice echo in his mind insulting as he mule kicks the angel imposter launching him into the street.

"Yeah, better to be smart than to be dumb ass," Brief notice a truck filled with barrels of gasoline as he makes himself invisible for to hold his breath as he fazes through the concrete.

Boxer trains his eyes to find the ghost boy, "Where are you chicken shit. Fight me like a man, you punk." Brief reappears near the truck with the barrels being held down by rope.

"Geek boy, fuck off," Panty's voice echo in his mind for a memory of his girlfriend punches him in the face knocking him into a trash can; Brief balls up his fist from that dreadful memory.

"I had to fix my nose and stand in the hospital for a month because of her," Brief whisper with hints of anger for him to touch the rope making them disappears causing the barrels to roll towards Boxer.

He shoots the barrels for gas to spray all over him and around him with Brief charging up a ghost beam. "Come on, I want to put holes in you, see how a ghost hybrid bleeds," Boxer said with a sadistic tone to his voice.

"Like Panty, you have no tact," Brief fires a strong beam into the gases for it all lights up and then explode in a big fireball engulfing the false angel. "Suck on those eggs," Brief said for Boxer exits out of the flames with his red shirt burned away exposing his burned chest. "Damn it," he cursed.

"You think a little flame is going to hurt me, you retard. Think again," Boxer quickly rushes in pistol whipping Brief in the head and kick him into a wall for him to launch a barrage of punches making Brief cough up blood. "You think a loser like you, can beat me. I'm stronger than you so that makes me better than you," he said.

He finish landing blows and grabs Brief's neck with one hand forces against the wall with blood coming out of his mouth. "You idiot, your fucking useless," Panty shouted in his mind as Brief is beginning to take off his rose colored glasses and instead of seeing Boxer he is seeing Panty holding him up like a weak little human.

"You know, I know jerks like you in school that shove me around because they are bigger than me. Thinking its manly bullying others, you got it backwards," Brief said as Boxer puts his pistol on Brief's head.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your brains out," Boxer is warning him as Brief's hands glow bright. Boxer fires a few shots to tear through the wall but no blood.

Brief is able to faze avoiding his bullets as he blasts him in the chest knocking him backwards. "A man shows compassion to others but you're not a man, you're a freaking man child that needs to be put down," Brief said as he's about to fire a beam as Scarf and Panty arrive on the scene.

"Brief," Panty said sounding confused and happy to see him with Brief surprised by this. Panty also notices her clone nearby, "What the fuck." Panty pulls out her gun shooting at the imposter for Boxer to leap on top of a building giving a big smirk with the angel imposter disappearing from sight.

"Panty, I manage to come here," Brief said as Panty looks at her boyfriend looks different and notice a change in his disposition. Brief reverts back into his human form making Panty impressed, "Oh and I now have ghost powers."

"Pretty damn cool Brief," Panty goes up to give him a kiss but he backs away making the blond surprised. "Hey, you don't want to wet my whistle?"she asked.

"Yeah but I want to say something. That guy is your male clone," Brief said.

"Oh really, that's so fucked up," Panty said.

"Boxer is an asshole and you are one as well," Brief said as Panty flinched from Brief's words.

"Brief," she said.

"This is what I wanted to say for the longest time. Panty, I like you a lot but you're a bitch who tortured and belittled me in the past. You broke my nose and send me to the hospital making my mother worry," Brief said strongly as she's surprised of his new backbone.

"You used to push me around and treat me like crap; I want to be your equal your real boyfriend not just be your sex toy with a pulse," Brief said finally getting it off his chest.

Panty would curse him out but she remembers what Tren said. 'I wonder; do you know anything about Brief?' Panty sighs as he is right, Brief is a sweet guy and deserves better from her.

"Brief, I'm… sorry," Panty hesitate a bit with a light yet rare blush on her face.

"What?" Brief simply said as he finds it hard to believe that Panty is feeling sorry.

"Don't make me say it twice; I've not been a good girlfriend. I haven't dated before," Panty is shameful to admit it but it's true.

"Really, you never dated anyone before?" Brief finds that amusing with Panty's blush getting bigger.

"Oh shut up Geek Boy," Panty said with the nickname turning from an insult to a term of endearment.

"Honestly, you're getting better every day and I'll help out with that," Brief said.

"Trust me, you and me will make one hell of a team," Panty said.

"Aw Panty is growing up," Scarf said mockingly.

"Oh fuck off Scarf," Panty said. "Don't expect me to be all girly wearing gay frills like Stocking," she said as Brief kisses her on the cheek.

"I don't want it any other way," Brief smiles at Panty for she's taken by his beautiful face for her nether regions burning for his large member to bury deep into her cunt.

"Oh Scarf, can you cover us while we get more situated?" Panty said lusting after her sweet hunk.

"Fine, I'll do your job while you both screw off," Scarf said.

"Thank you, now come on Brief. I really need you right, I miss your big friend so much," Panty is taking her boyfriend into the woman's bathroom for a nice quickie.

Meanwhile Stocking and Trench Coat are in the MGM Studio within the Hollywood Boulevard. "Wow, this is so awesome," Stocking said sounding very excited.

"Yeah, once we are done with this mission. You and I should hang out throughout the entire parks," he said as she clutches to his thin arm pressing her chest against it.

"I would like that a lot," Stocking said with a big smile as Tren loves her full huge breasts imagining her without her dress top seeing her pale melons entrap in a sexy brassiere.

"You can say that again," Tren said blushing as he stares at her jiggling bits with Stocking nudging him.

"Focus, I don't want your nice noble head being chopped off by a demon because of my glorious rack," Stocking said with a flirty tone.

"I will admit I'm a big sucker for a certain beautiful busty angel," Tren said as a mysterious figure watches from afar for he snaps his fingers.

"Really, I haven't noticed," Stocking said teased making him stop with them both blushing for the two hybrids wanting to exchange saliva badly. Suddenly they both sense several Hatchets ready to pounce on them for they draw their weapons cutting down a few. "Damn it, why can a girl get some nookie with a hot guy in peace," she thought slashing a low rank demon in half.

Tren lobs a lightning bolt frying a Hatchet for it to burst apart violently as Stocking slices the last demon in half for them both hearing a clap. "Well done, I'm impressed by this," a male voice said cool and composed.

"Who are you, show yourself?" Stocking demanded as they both sense an Angel behind them for them to be utterly shocked as the figure is sucking on a lollipop

"Easy, you of course," Tube Socks appears with his medium length hair of purple and pink having a skinny frame, standing 5'6 tall, and having pale skin. He's wearing a black gothic buttoned jacket with grey pants and black shoes.

"Holy crap I have a male clone," Stocking said feeling terrorized by this as Trench Coat isn't taking this well at all.

"Holy Shit Stocking, you're a creepy skinny white guy. I should put my eyes in acid right now," Trench Coat wants to vomit at the sight of the male Stocking clone with Tube Socks giving a smug look.

"You don't understand my refined taste but I have a friend who would like to meet you," Tubes snaps his fingers for a massive wave appears slamming into them alone swamping a large section of the park. "These two are King Mickey's allies," Tube Socks disappears for a massive being appears wielding a large trident.

"So the king's fools have appeared in this neck of the woods. Time to return the favor and send your dead bodies to the King myself," a familiar voice boomed.

"Holy crap, Ursula from the Little Mermaid," Tren said surprised to see her.

"Guess the stone made Disney Heroes and Villains come to life," Stocking and Trench Coat draw their weapons as the MGM Studio starts to warp like crazy with the water starting to flood the place.

"Prepares yourselves, you'll be fried shrimp once I'm done with you," Ursula calls on the power of the trident summoning down lightning bolts destroying flooded buildings with the duo evading her lightning strikes.

Stocking dodges an incoming tentacle as she swiftly slices the incoming limb reducing it into many fleshy pieces causing pain in the sea witch. "You little whelp," Ursula fires a powerful beam of energy to hit Stocking launching her into a building.

"Stocking," Trench Coat casts an energy barrier but the beam manages to punch through the shield and knocking him in Stocking's direction. He flops inside the Voyage of the Little Mermaid building seeing Stocking beside him.

"You okay?" she asked as she helps him up.

"Yeah, thanks," both of them look around seeing they are on stage of the Little Mermaid. "Well this is a paradox," Tren and Stocking sees the wall gets destroy by the witch's energy blast.

Ursula spits tons of explosive bubbles from her lips peppering the building with powerful bursts with the duo rushing away from the attack. Stocking taps into her demonic power for her eyes are having tints of red amidst the teal as she unleashes a barrage of energy sickles slashing the massive sea witch causing some serious damage.

Tren pulls out his spell binder revolver shooting a powerful concussive beam to strike the big villain making her recoil backwards but their attacks are not doing much.

"Man this big bitch keeps coming," Stocking leaps away from a tentacle slamming onto the building destroying it.

"She's drawing power from that trident if we take it away. We can put her down," Tren said as they leap onto lampposts with the water rising high.

"But we are losing ground fast," Stocking said as she spots the tower of terror just nearby. "Quickly to the tower," Stocking and Trench Coat hop across the ruined buildings with Disney villain blasting potent energy beams blowing up structures along the way.

Both fighters leap on the side of the large tower as the water rapidly rises with Ursula cutting blasting the building with bubbles taking out chucks of the structure. They climbing up the idea dodging incoming projectiles as Tren fires from his magic revolver this time shooting a fire blast but the witch puts up a barrier shielding her from harm.

"You get to higher ground, I'll hold her off," Stocking turns into her angel form which is now Nephilim form with her angelic dress black along with her graceful wings with her eyes mixed with teal and red. Her blades are charged with power for her to engage the sea witch.

"You think a little pick me up will help you, with the trident I have mastery over the seas," Ursula calls down volleys of lightning bolts from the sky with Stocking flying through the barrage. She releases energy crescents colliding with Ursula but she knocks them away with the trident.

Trench Coat arrives on the rooftop seeing down below that the entire park is almost flooded. "Damn it, better make this count," Trench Coat begins to chant his spell beginning to draw a large circle in Ursula's area.

Stocking rushes at the witch for she spins like a drill with her blades in front grinding into the big belly of the villain dealing some damage but Ursula withstands her blows and hits back with her tentacle sending her flying into the water.

"Fool, you think you can best me and you'll pay with your life," she points the trident at the wounded Stocking powering the weapon up.

"No, I can't cancel the spell now. Damn it," Trench Coat is horrified by this for suddenly a flash of light strikes at the Trident knocking it off her hand.

"What?" Ursula is shocked by this as a figure quickly jumps into the water getting Stocking out of there. "One of the King's errand boys," she said as the young man appear on top of a building laying down Stocking wielding a Keyblade in hand.

"It's over Ursula, Ragnarok," the boy charges his Keyblade with light and shoots out multiple beams of light hitting into the Sea Witch. "Now," the boy looks at Trench Coat finishes his spell.

"Hellish Thunder," Tren unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts to fry away at the massive witch with the spiky haired youth leaping towards the trident. He grabs the weapon and throws it cutting through Ursula's heart.

"No, you fool. What have you done," she bursts into black mist for she begins to fall into the mist disappearing from sight leaving no trace behind.

Trench Coat jumps to Stocking's location checking if she's alright. "Hey Stocking are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Like I got hit by a freight train," she said getting herself on her feet for they both notice the young brown spiky haired boy in black clothings and big yellow shoes right beside them making them gasp in joy.

"Hello guys, I think you're the guys the King has asked for help. The name is Sora by the way," Sora showing a goofy grin making the two drop their mouths onto the floor.

"Ho…ly Shit," both of them said at the time.

"Wow, Sora in the flesh," Stocking said getting fangasm.

"Did you guys see my friends Riku and Kairi, I can't find them anyway?" he asked as two shake their heads no. "Well, I'll just hang with you guys until I find them," Sora tags along with them as a light from where Ursula was killed appears and flies into the big barrier surrounding the Magic kingdom for the group senses the barrier has gotten weaker.

"Interesting, these villains' life force must be the source. Come on Sora. Let's head out of here," Trench Coat and Stocking head off with their new ally Sora following behind.

Elsewhere Scarf is patrolling the Animal Kingdom which looks like a Jungle under the effects of the Omni Stone has taken place while Panty is sucking on Brief's corndog in the girl's bathroom. He reaches his point and splashes white ecstasy onto his girlfriend's face.

"Nice and Salty, just how I like it," Panty licks her lips cover with cum loving the taste of Brief's sperm. "I adore your Ghost abilities, you're a lot more durable when we get comfortable," she said very pleased with this change for she cleans the mess all over his friend licking it clean off.

"Yeah, I wouldn't tired as much like before," Brief said as his penis is twitching for he looks at the sexy blond seeing her round yet modest breasts down her top making his member get harden again.

"Looks like your partner want more from good o' Panty," she is quite excited flicking her tongue at the tip causing the penis to stiffen.

"Panty, should we go outside and help the others; we been doing it for awhile," Brief said as Panty place her finger on his lip to silent him.

"I haven't gotten dick for awhile so I have to take this in," Panty bends over onto all four showing her ass at Brief making him want to plow into her body once again. "I know want to take this sweet ass," she shakes her butt making the redhead hot and bother.

"Oh crap," Brief slams onto the ground as Panty isn't getting plow in by her hunk's cock.

"Hey, why isn't the big boy in my hot pocket," Panty turns around seeing him on the ground got hit by a sink. "Oh damn it," she looks over seeing a bunch of large muscular pig like humanoids wielding blades and firearms.

"Panty catch," Brief throws his underwear as she catches it.

"Thanks babe," Panty combines her underwear and his brief for them to transform into large machine gun. "Oh fucking sweet," she said.

"Holy crap, that looks like the Smart gun from Aliens," Brief said.

"Badass movie by the way, anyway; okay, Piggy," Panty turns her smart gun at the incoming pig demons. "Yippee Ki Yay, motherfuckers," she unleashes a barrage of heavy bullets tearing through the hordes of baddies leaving blood and gore behind.

Only one lives crawling towards Panty for she blows its head with brain matter and blood painting the walls. She pulls the gun apart leaving her pistol behind giving Brief his underwear back. "Thanks baby," she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Come, let's kick some ass," Panty said as they put back onto their clothings with Brief turn into his Ghost form.

"Oh that blue hair is nice on you?" Panty praises him as he blushes at this.

"Thanks," he said as they meet Hatchets, the pig demons called Hog Swat and Bloodwings heading towards them. Brief fires a ghost ray into a Bloodwing blowing it apart in a mist of red as Panty kicks Hog Swat into the ground blasting bullets into its skull getting blood on her shorts.

"Damn it, these are my favorite. You're going to pay for that," Panty blocks an attack form a Hog Swat's blade knocking the weapon off of its hands. She grabs the handle and shoves it into the skull with blood exploding form the wound with Panty shooting several explosive rounds blowing limbs off the lesser demon.

Brief punches a Hatchet knocking it back with him tearing off the bladed leg and pushing down the demon's head. Brief blasts several Hatchets making them explode on contact and he kicks another Hog Swat into a light pole to blast its head off with a focus beam of ectoplasm.

The battle couple sees a Hog Swat get severed in half with blood splatter everywhere with Scarf behind the dead corpse. "You guys finish bonking each other," Scarf said as he single shots a pig demon in the head with his pistol.

"Yep for now," Panty said.

"The genie is out of the bottle," Scarf draws both his pistols for a giant red genie to appear emitting bolts of power.

"So the king's fools have come to challenge me. Very well, I'll give you your request," the massive red genie uses his magic lifting the trees and buildings making them swirl around him.

"Oh great that big red guy from Aladdin, Jafar," Panty said as Genie Jafar lobs multiple buildings for the trio to evade the huge projectiles. Panty fires her gun with the rounds hitting the giant genie's causing some damage but the genie didn't flinch.

"Like bug bites," Jafar swoops in a spinning tackle with Scarf coming in and uses his large sword holds back the impact with Brief and Panty launching bullets and energy beams to collide into the head of the Genie making him recoil backwards.

"How about a dog bite to your ass," Panty goes into her angel form for her to sprout wings along her to flies towards the genie along with Brief's legs becoming a swirly tail not far behind from Panty leaving Scarf on the ground alone.

"Gee, can a guy get a pair of wings around here or what?" he said to no one in particular for he feels a tap on his shoulder to turn around seeing a walking carpet. "Hey there little guy," Scarf sees the carpet hands him a note. "A gift from the king, got to respect the mouse," Scarf sees the carpet lay down for him to hop on letting it fly upwards. "Oh right, this is what I'm talking," Scarf is riding the magic carpet like a surfboard jetting through the clouds with several fireballs heading towards him. "Batter up," Scarf slaps the flares back with his long sword back at Jafar making him flinch from the blasts.

"You mere pests are nothing to me," Jafar summons walls of fire to block them from their sight. Brief and Panty are about to slam into the wall with Brief grabbing onto Panty's arm making them both intangible phasing through the fire wall unharmed.

"Nice trick baby," Panty said as Brief spins her around and launches her right at Jafar. She mule kicks the big genie in the stomach knocking the wind out of him with her blasting away at the genie with explosive rounds tearing at the skin.

Brief kicks Jafar in the chin and then blasting him in the face with dual energy beams from both hands causing the genie great pain. He counters by sweeping his massive arm smashing into both Brief and Panty with Scarf shooting Jafar with his Desert Eagles shooting ectoplasm bullets at the genie. The bullets cut into his skin causing him great pain.

"No, you street rats are nothing to me. Prepare to be destroy," Jafar calls on his powerful magic gathering a massive ball of energy above his head.

"Okay guys, time for the main course," Scarf gets his blade in a reverse grip storing energy into his blade with both Panty and Brief going high speed slamming into the chest of the Genie stunning him.

Scarf unleashes a volley of powerful energy crescents cutting through Jafar leaving behind serious damage. Panty and Brief get above the energy sphere for them to kick it into the Genie for the blast impact unleashing a vast amount of energy. "No, I'm all powerful. I can't be defeat by inferior beings," Jafar is greatly weakened with Panty pointing a gun at him.

"Too bad," Panty fires a single shot to the head making the genie blow up leaving nothing behind. An orb of light goes towards into the barrier weakening its power only one left. Trench Coat, Stocking and Sora arrive at the Animal Kingdom with Scarf, Panty and Brief on the ground.

"Good, you manage to kill another Disney Villain," Stocking said as she sees Brief being a bit confused. "What are you doing here, chasing Panty's tail?" Stocking asked slyly.

"No, my parents took me here on vacation. I told them I was going to the parks alone since they are getting some time together to help you guys. Also I have Ghost powers now," Brief fires a ghost beam at a lamppost blasting it into oblivion.

"Huh, you do look different. Glad you can come," Stocking said as Panty and the others like at Sora.

"Who is that guy?" Brief asked.

"He must be one of the guys Mickey said would help with the situation," Scarf said.

"Yeah, name's Sora. Hey did you guys happen to see a tall guy with silver hair and green eyes?" he asked as the others nod their head making the brunette worry about his friend.

"The king did mention another guy checking out Epcot, we should go there next. Sora, you're welcome to come with us to find your friend," Scarf said.

"Yeah thanks, the more the merrier," Sora said with a goofy grin for them to head back to grab a truck going for the high tech theme park.

Meanwhile Ribbons is talking with a mysterious woman, "So the evil fairy has come for our assistance."

"Of course, it's a mutually beneficial relationship we will gain from working together. The barrier has almost fallen and with one more villain hidden in the realms of cyberspace, his life force must not be destroyed," the woman said.

"So you're the one who made the barrier," Ribbon said.

"Yes, with the power of this marvelous stone, I channel its energy to create that barrier warding the king and his lackeys from reaching me," the woman said.

"You can hand us the stone once we deal with those pests right?" Ribbon asked.

"Of course and only when they are destroyed," the woman said.

"Of course Maleficent, your reputation is well earned," Ribbon said. "Once this is over, we take the stones for ourselves and we'll rid of the Witch."


	5. Phase 5

Phase 5: The Waltz of Disney Pt 2: Cyber Attack

The gang is in the stolen shuttle with Scarf driving the vehicles with the others along with their new ally Sora in the back. "This is so crazy, kicking the crap out of Ursula. It's just like in the games," Stocking said.

"What game? " Sora asked as Stocking dismisses what she said.

"Oh nothing," she said.

"So what are you guys looking for?" Sora asked.

"We are looking for the Omni Stone and it's inside the Castle," Tren said.

"It's causing some weird shit to happened," Panty said. "What's up in Epcot anyway?" she said.

"The Theme for Epcot would be technology and multicultural understanding," Stocking said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Also I heard recently a big computer program is being showcase there," Brief said.

"What does it do?" Tren asked.

"Well, if someone were to control it. They can hack any computer in the world," Brief said.

"Well, we can't let the Demons have that; now do we?" Scarf said as they get close to the theme park.

Within Epcot, Ribbons is on top of a building looking over the horizon as she gets reports from the others. "Protect the MCP; it'll keep the barrier around the magic kingdom strong," Ribbons said.

"Yes madam," Scanty said blowing a silent raspberry as she and her sisters on top of a building watching out for the angels and their allies. "I wonder where is my hunky Scarf and see his wonderful muscles," she got starry eyed as Kneesocks is annoyed by her attitude.

"Tube Socks and Boxer, keep the MCP safe within the Cyber Space," Kneesocks said on the radio.

"You can't tell me what to do," Boxer said cutting off the radio.

Ribbons can sense the presence of her beloved prince, "Soon Trench Coat. You will be my husband and my love slave."

The gang manages to find Epcot as they park on the parking lot seeing the hold park turned into a giant metallic metropolis with the large white orb at the entrance. "Okay, we should split into three teams. Panty and Brief, Stocking and Tren and Sora are with me," Scarf said.

"We are looking for a guy named Tron. He knows about this area pretty well but we need to find a terminal to contact him at," Sora said.

"Alright, let's go," Scarf said as everyone goes on their separate ways searching for a terminal.

Panty and Brief are going through the massive cityscape as Brief can see a large space center. "Wow, look at that. That's the Advanced Training Lab where people can be like Astronaut," Brief said.

"That's pretty cool," Panty said as they move towards it with Scanty looking from above tracking them down.

The couple enters into the building filled with all sorts of gadgets and machines. "Wow, this is really good, an anti gravity modules. It's capable of creating gravity field," Brief said as Panty checks out one of the pods bending into the pod but slipping inside.

"Oh my god," Panty is floating around at high speed inside the module with the redhead worrying.

"Panty, how the hell did you get inside?" he wondered as she's spinning out of control

"I crawl inside because it look comfy and this happened," Panty said as Brief goes to the console making the module slow down until it stops. The blond flops out the pod feeling woozy, "Thank babe, oh shit."

"Panty, are you…" Brief gets interrupted by Panty throwing up on his shirt. "Okay?" he said.

"Wow, I feel tons better. Come on baby cakes let's go," Panty said as Brief brushes off the vomit.

"Panty," Brief brings her to his attention for Panty behind her seeing his shirt covered in vomit.

"Sorry Brief, I have weak stomach," she said.

"I had seen you eat tons of spicy food before and yet you still fine," Brief going into the bathroom washing the throw up off his shirt.

"My stomach was build for that, not spinning in an oversized tea," Panty said as she feels quite uncomfortable. She looks the other way and pulls out her panties summoning her pistol blasting a Hatchet in the face jetting out blood out of the exit wound.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Brief, I have some rats to clean up," Panty is firing her gun with Brief finishing up washing his shirt heading for the exits out seeing Panty around a group of Hatchets killing them off. "Don't worry, I wipe them clean," she said.

"That was pretty quick," Brief said.

"I'm not so quick in other area Brief," Panty said warping around his arm pressing her small breasts against him.

"Yeah, I know but we need to find this terminal," Brief and Panty looks around some seeing more interesting gadgets.

"Are these rocket ships?" Panty asked.

"These must be the new Zeta models that NASA is using to head for Mars," Brief said as Panty wanders over to a big glowing ball with arcs of electricity. "Panty don't touch that," the blond press her thumb on the glass as her hair goes haywire looking like it exploding.

"That's some wicked static shock," she said as she tries brushing it down.

"Hey look, I found a terminal," Brief said noticing it in the corner.

"Great, we can contact with this Tron guy," Panty said as they approach the console a rocket destroy the terminal leaving it broken.

"Oops, I guess my minion got trigger happy," Scanty said behind them for her to disappear with her Hog Swats pointing their guns at them.

"Oh fucking fantastic," Panty blasting the large pig men in the head with Brief transforming into his Ghost Form.

"I ditto that," Brief punches the pig demon in the face with a follow up ghost ray punching through his skull.

"Fire," Panty's pistol is highlight red firing flaming bullets into the skulls of the Hog Swats seeing them drop dead. "I love the smell of cooked bacon in the morning," Panty dodges a strike from the pig humanoid and pistol whip him in the face breaking his jaw.

Brief blasts a beam into the head of a Hog Swats blowing his head off with the last one tackling Brief into a wall. He phases within the wall making the lesser demon with Brief recoiling his two legs onto the demon's chest kicking him onto the floor.

He shoots the last one with Scanty watching on top of a rocket. "So your human now has ghost powers. At least he's not useless getting slap around my welcome mat," Scanty teleports out of there.

"Great, we got no terminal," Brief said.

"Let's just hope the other's found one," Panty and Brief goes off.

Elsewhere Stocking and Tren are within the cultural areas of Epcot showing all the different nations in one place with a beautiful blue lagoon as they are in the Japan area. "Wow, this looks close to what's on Google," Stocking said.

"You thinking about going to Japan soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love to go to one of their festival and wear those beautiful kimonos," Stocking said making her heart warm at the thought of it.

"Stocking in a kimono, that's a sight to behold," Tren thought as he pictures her in a sea blue kimono fitting her luscious curves with the front slightly open showing her large cleavage.

"Morning my prince, do you like my boobs," Stocking's velvet voice echoed into his mind bending slightly him seeing her busty chest making his heart race at the mere sight.

"Such epic cleavage," Trench Coat watering at the Goth's tits as Stocking's voice breaks him from his fantasy.

"Tren look, it's a Sakura tree," Stocking drags him to it seeing the large amount of pink petals dancing along the wind brushing through the center.

"It's so pretty," Tren said staring in wonder with Stocking laying her head on his arm.

"I know, it's romantic isn't it," Stocking tracing her small hand along his thin belly as Tren can smell the strawberry shampoo in her super long twin pig tail hair.

"Yeah it is," Tren said as she looks at him with a bright smile along with her super long violet/pink twin tails and pretty teal eyes with hints of red thinking she looks really cute.

"Let's look around some more," Stocking having a childlike wonder looking around the area with Trench Coat following from behind for they enter into the Morocco area with lots of forests.

"Stocking we need to find a terminal and contact Tron," Tren said as Stocking heading down the area going towards the France area. "Wait up," Tren goes off as Stocking is at a food stand filled with sweets.

"Wow actual French desserts," Stocking grabs one called a Raspberry Charlotte as she takes into it with the filling and cake entering her mouth.

"How does it taste?" he asked as Stocking has a sweet orgasm as her mouth explodes with flavor with her tongue twitching with pleasure.

"Really good, you should try it," Stocking gives him her snack seeing the bite mark on it.

He bites into it for him to enjoy the tasty snack himself, "Pretty good."

"I know right," Stocking notice a piece of filling on his lips. "Oh there's some on your lips, let's me get that," Stocking whips it's away with her finger feeling his soft lips as she sucks her finger. "He has nice lips, nice enough to want to kiss," she thought.

Tren was staring at Stocking licking her finger imagining it was something else more closely to his belt. "Stocking, what a sexy piece of heavenly bliss," his head was foggy seeing this beauty in front of him.

"Yes, we are going to kiss. No one is going to ruin this for us," Stocking thought for they so close they can feel each others' breathe. They were about to kiss until a blast rocked a building nearby. "Damn it," Stocking thought as Tren looks on top of a building for his eyes widen at the sight.

"My dear prince, you have found some big breasted street rat, how dare you look upon another woman's breasts beside my own," Ribbons appears as she leaps off the building floating in the air until landing gracefully on the ground.

"That's your Ex fiancée," Stocking said.

"Yeah and Ribbons, your royal tits are not as good or big as this beauty's heavenly melons. Also this 'street rat' is an upgrade from a certain control freak I know," Tren said as Ribbons is angry at the prince.

"Huh, my uncle, your father struck a deal with me. You don't have to die but you will be brainwash to be my love slave, your dick will be my until death due us part," Ribbons said.

"Wait, Ribbons is your cousin. You titty fuck your own cousin," Stocking questioned.

"Being young, dumb and horny is a bad combo and incest is quite normal in Hell, also she has DDs. What's not to love about that but your F cups are much better just for the record," Tren said.

"At least you came to your senses," Stocking slyly insulting Ribbons.

"You dirty street rat, I will have Trench Coat back willfully or forcefully," Ribbons snaps her fingers for something pops out of the lagoon. Then a giant hydra appears out the water unleashing a mighty roar.

"What is your wish mistress?" the lesser demon asked.

"Take this fools in, make sure not to kill Stocking and knock the prince out," Ribbons said.

"Of course," it said.

"Oh that little terminal you tried to find while you were gushing over each other. I blow it up, so tough cheese, bye sweetheart," Ribbons blows him a kiss as she disappears.

"Oh great," Tren summons his chakram while Stocking draws out her katana. The snake breathes fire at them with the duo rolling out of the way. Tren casting fireballs flinging at the demonic monster as it raises its tail blocking his shots.

Its spits more fireballs as Stocking slices them up for she swings her blade unleashing a storm of energy crescents chopping into the skin of the large beast. She pulls off her second stocking summoning her second blade combining the two turning into a Naginata.

Hydra lunges at them at high speed as Trench Coat casts a magic barrier making it slam headlong into it causing it to recoil backwards. Stocking leaps on top of the head and slam the blade through its skull right into its brain as it yelps in pain.

She twists her blade into its skull and pulls the brain right out of its slot leaving the beast an empty husk. "Well, that was pretty easy," she said surprised that went very well.

"Or maybe you are just getting stronger," Tren said as Stocking jumps off the corpse for her merging demon/angel powers are growing constantly.

"Yeah but now we can't contact Tron," Stocking said.

"Well, let's hope the others found something useful elsewhere," Tren and Stocking head off with Scarf and Sora going through park getting close to a terminal.

"So where is your friend Sora, Riku?" Scar asked.

"He should be around here somewhere," Sora said as they found a terminal inside a space research building. "Hey there it is," Sora said as the duo head towards the building as a group of Hellhounds and Bloodwings blocking their way.

"Target practice, let's go Sora," Scarf summons his long sword and slicing a few hatchets in half for he leaps behind it and thrust his blade through the Hatchet's back.

Sora strikes down a Hatchet with ease as he slams his blurt weapon onto a Bloodwing for he grabs it and tossing it like a spear impaling a hatchet in the chest. Sora casts a Gravity spell lifting all the surrounding demons in mid-air trapped in purple spheres. Sora tosses his Keyblade as it acts like a boomerang cutting through his enemies with the teen grabbing his weapon with the lesser demons crashing onto the ground dead.

"Crap," Scarf notice a Hatchet heading for the terminal. "Sora, get that demon," Scarf slices a Hatchet in half with Sora trying to reach it but he get blocked by more demons.

"I can't," Sora said as the Demon is ready to destroy the console but suddenly a dark flash appears instantly destroying the demon spawn.

"I seem to always bailout you out," that voice brings comforts to Sora as a sliver haired young man around 16 years is wielding a Keyblade as well.

"Riku," Sora said as he casts a whirlwind of fire burning the demons to death for the area is cleared.

"I guess, you're the ones King Mickey asked for help," Riku said.

"Yeah, the rest of my team should be here soon," Scarf calls them up for them to arrive shortly after with Stocking having hearts in her eyes.

"Holy crap, it Riku; I love you so much," Stocking is gashing over the sliver haired boy for she is jumping for joy.

"Sorry dude, she is a big fan girl," Tren said.

"Figures; anyway, where is Mickey?" Riku said.

"I'm right here Riku," Mickey appears right behind them. "Okay, you guys finally found a terminal. Now we need people to enter into cyberspace to stop the MCP while some guard the terminal," he said.

Tren, Stocking, Panty and Sora agree to go while Brief, Riku, Mickey and Scarf wait outside as Brief is at the console. "I'll operate this thing while I monitor your process," Brief said.

"Tron, are you there?" Sora said on the radio.

"Yes Sora, there is some weird occasions within the Datascape. I need your assistance," Tron said.

"We'll be there," Sora and the trio get onto a platform with Brief activating the machine for them all being digitally teleported into the Datascape. Then everyone's clothings changed into cyber armor versions of their normal clothing, "Wow, this is pretty cool."

"I look like a fucking Neon light off a strip joint," Panty said as her outfit has bright blue lines going through them.

"Seems very appropriate to me," Stocking sounding very snarky as Panty blows a raspberry at her.

"Yeah very funny," she said.

Trench Coat notice someone coming their way, "Who is there?" Trench Coat shouted at the figure approaching them with no ill intent.

"Sorry I'm trying to run from these creatures. Oh by the way, names Tron and you must be the backup," the computer program said as Hatchets rushing towards them. "Here they come," Tron, Sora, Tren, Stocking and Panty draw out their weapons to prepare to fight.

Meanwhile within the Datascape the Boxer, Tube Socks, Scanty and Kneesocks are guarding the MCP with Ribbons calling them via telepathic links. "I swear on Satan's soul if we didn't need that bitch, I would slice her giant chest swells and let the hellhounds choke on them," she said not liking Stocking at all.

"Looks like breast envy to me," Kneesocks said.

"How can I be jealous with my breasts are of royal status, her cow pies don't matter," Ribbons said.

"Fine, take your rich girl drama somewhere else," Boxer lays down on his back feeling bored.

"Better watch your mouth or I'll just turn you back into lifeless dolls if we fail this mission," Ribbons said.

"I got surprised by the ginger, this time we are ready for these assholes," Boxer said.

"We'll send out a Ghost to go kill them and take the girl," Scanty snaps her fingers to summon a powerful ghost having the usual red and black skin along with glowing orange lines like their demons' new cyber armor.

"What is your wish, my demon mistresses," the female humanoid ghost asked.

"May, go kill the angels and their allies but get Stocking alive," she said.

"Of course madam," May vanishes with the demons awaiting the angels and their allies.

Meanwhile Tren and the others are still going through the vast world of cyberspace seeing towering structures with the same neon lights. "Very impressive," Trench Coat said as Stocking agrees.

"Yeah, just like the movie," Stocking marvels at the buildings with Brief contacting them by speaker.

"Looks like a rave party took place here," Panty said.

"Hey, looking okay down there," Brief said.

"Of course Sugar dick, what do you want?" Panty asked.

"Well, I have been pinpointing from the new computer program. It's been converting towards the central tower north of your position," Brief said.

"That's where the MCP is," Tron said.

"Yes and if the MCP gains complete control over the program; it will have the ability to crash the entire power grid of a nation like the US being in complete chaos and any nation into a dark age. You must stop it before it fully gains control of the program," Brief said.

"We got to reach the central tower," Sora said as Tron points to a solar sailer.

"We can use that to reach the tower," Tron leads them onto the sailer for him to activate the panel letting the sailer skirt across the gap heading for the tower.

"I hope we don't run into anymore trouble," Sora notice more sailers appear with other lesser demons appearing on them. "Oh great," Sora summons his Keyblade while the others are ready to fight as well.

"They are coming over," Stocking sees Hatchets and Hog Swats leap onto their sailer as she thrust her blade into the head of a demon pig with blood escaping the wounds.

Trench Coat slashing at an incoming Hatchet as another slashes across his back leaving a bloody cut. Tren uses his chakram like a makeshift fan and summons a gust of wind blowing a bunch of demons off the vehicle.

"So many of these fuckers," Panty is blasting them out of the mid-air with her pistol while Tron calls down electric bolts blowing the monsters off the sailer.

Sora casts a big ball of fire above him for mini fireballs track down and set everything incoming demon on fire and knocking them off the platform. "So the Legendary Anarchy sisters are here to greet us along with the traitorous Prince, how joyous for me," May shouted as she appears before them looking like static around her slender form.

"Yeah, joyous enough to kick your teeth in," Panty is pointing her pistol at the ghost.

"Trust me, it will be the other way around," May starts looking like she's glitching out for she spins around the solar sailer making it suddenly stop.

"What the hell is going on here?" Panty said in protest blasting at May for she spins around the angel until she literally falls out with her body parts flopping on the floor.

"Oh crap, what happened to your friend?" Sora freaks out from Panty's sudden pops to life her head bouncing off the floor.

"Guys, what the fuck is happening?" Panty said.

"That ghost acts like a glitch and you all are now zeros and ones meaning like program you'll act up," Brief said to them via console.

"Sora, your Keyblade can unlock anything remember. Decode their friend and the sailer," Mickey said via computer.

"Alright, here we go," Sora pumps magic into his weapon as he emit Datascape's power into his blurt weapon. He jumps through the sailer allowing him to use his Keyblade to rewrite the code making the sailer work again as well as Panty being put back to together.

"Thanks kid," Panty twisting her arm with Sora jumping out of a portal aiming his blade shooting a beam of energy at the ghost stunning her in place. She fires pistol putting holes into the ghost wounding and knocking her onto the left solar sailer.

"Curse that blade," May is circling a Hatchet using her glitching to make the demon even bigger than before. The enlarged Hatchet leaps onto the sailer swinging its scythe leg. It then turns into a twister bouncing across the platform cutting into Stocking and Tren leaving damage on their armored clothing.

Sora casts Stopga for the lesser demon to be freeze in time with Stocking unleashes a rapid series of slashes with Tron summons a bolt of electricity striking the monster's head for it explodes. Sora uses the same spell again trapping the female ghost as Panty and Tren are about to finish her off.

"Retarded ghost die, Explosive," Panty makes her gun yellow as she fires multiple shots letting off strong blasts onto the ghost severely weakening her with Trench Coat tossing a fireball slamming into the ghost vaporizing her into oblivion.

Stocking releases energy crescents destroying the other solar sailers leaving there's the only one. "That should take care of it," Stocking said putting her leg wear away.

"Now, it's a straight shot towards the tower and the MCP," Tron said as they are going for the tower.

The Demons got the news as they are disappointed, "Should have known that ghostly bitch is going to bite the dust." Boxer twists his pistol in his fingers.

"Yes, we need to go to the Magic Kingdom to report to her royal pain in the butt, you two clones can handle this," Scanty said as Tube Socks draws his katana.

"Trust us, we can handle this," Tubes said with a cold expression sucking on a lollipop.

"Bank on it, if you lose you turn back into dolls and let some kid play with you for all time," Scanty said.

Both boys are shaken in their skin for the two sisters to leave. "Bright light, you sure can handle yourself in a fight," Boxer asked someone right behind them.

"The name is Sark child; I'm the MCP's second in command," Sark said.

"Whatever, just hope you don't fall over when the girls come here?" Tube Socks wielding his twin blades as the group manage to reach the tower with their ride stopping by a docking platform.

"Alright, we are here," Sora and others can see a door blocking their way inside.

"Let me smash this open," Panty goes forward but Tron stops her. "Hey what gives," Panty sees the teenager draws his Keyblade for a beam of light to hit the door for it disappears. "That's one hell of a weapon," she commented.

"It comes in a pitch," Sora said as the five enter into the building to see a massive beam of energy in the middle of the circular room. The others look over to see Sark and both the male angel clones, "Who are those guys?" he asked.

"Sark, the MCP's second in command," Tron said.

"Those are our male clones," Stocking said still freaked out by staring at her male clone.

"I would love to kick the shit out of this guy," Panty pointing her gun at Boxer.

"Try you interior bitch," Boxer turning his gun into a sawed off double barrel shotgun.

"Damn, why can't I do that," Panty said as Stocking hands her panties to Panty. "Thanks sis," Panty summons another Backlace transforming them into dual shotgun based revolvers. "I got my wish," she said.

"We have to beat them to get to the MCP," Tron said taking out his disc while with the others beginning to fight.

Sark, Boxer and Tube socks go on the offensive with the five breaking apart. Stocking crosses blade with her male clone with them swiftly hitting their swords as Tube Socks kicks Stocking in the stomach and smashes her face with the flat part of the blade.

Tubes thrusting his katana with Stocking blocking his blows as she backs away seeing blood on her lips wit Tube Socks laughing at her.

"You shouldn't be getting your tits bigger instead improve your sword skills," Tube socks and Stocking dash at each other as the Nephilim's power increases for she unleashes a powerful crescent. Tubes ducks under the attack but the forces of it blows him away.

"How about you stop sucking on that lollipop pretending it's your lover's dick," Stocking taunting him getting his attention.

"You little bitch," Tubes suddenly gets hit by a blunt object following up with a Blizzard spell freezing him in place. Sora enters and bashing the angel clone with his Keyblade with Stocking delivering several slashes leaving bloody wounds.

Tube blocks Sora's and Stocking's strikes with Tubes backing out and unleashing many slashes leaving traces of energy behind. He snaps his fingers letting the energy lines explode knocking both fighters across the floor.

Sora casts a Zero Gravity spell as the Keybearer creates a sphere of energy trapping Tube Socks inside it. Stocking goes up and chops her blade into his left arm severing his arm. Tube Socks is losing a lot of blood as Stocking releases several energy crescents slicing through his body.

"You are a piece of shit and now you die," Stocking snaps her fingers as the clone explode with blood and guts spread across the room. "Thanks Sora," she said.

"No problem," Sora said as Panty and Boxer are running along the large room shooting each other with Boxer blasting Panty with his double barrel blowing Panty away.

"Sweet, I have shotgun revolvers. How about some ammo types, standard ammo Buck shot," Panty is firing multiple pellet spreads with Boxer leaping over the shotgun blasts. Boxer launches a powerful kick into Panty's head sending her flying into a wall.

Boxer switches to a machine pistol firing rapid bursts with Panty leaps off the wall getting above her clone shooting swift buck shots hitting the angel clone.

"Okay Zap Slugs," Panty's revolvers glow blue and switching from buckshot to slugs shooting a few electrified slugs punching through Boxer's chest giving him a painful shock. Then Panty lands several kicks onto her male clone and pistol whipping Boxer in the chin sending him several feet in the air. "Taste some of my load," Panty switches to fire buck shots shooting flaming pellets tearing through the fake's body turning him into a smoking corpse.

Panty turns them back into semi automatic pistols, "I got to love the smell dead assholes in the morning and oh that's for calling my boyfriend useless; asshole."

Sark is getting ganged up by Tren and Tron as Tron dodges a blast of lightning with him countering by tossing his disc at Sark slamming into his head. Trench Coat tosses ice spikes impale into the computer program causing Sark to emit sparks showing heavy damage. "MCP, please help me crush these fools for you," Sark begged as Tron tosses his disc flying into Sark's head breaking his code deactivating him.

"Now for the MCP," Tron said.

"That is the MCP?" Sora questioned seeing the large spinning beam of orange energy.

"Yeah, ugly isn't it," Tron said as the MCP shows its face towards the group staring straight at Tron.

"Tron, don't you understand. Incoming days the humans would be overrun, we have a place in this new order. Join with me and with the computer program I can bend the humans to our knees," MCP said.

"Guys, we got a problem," Brief said over the monitor. "The MCP is downloading the program right now and if it gains controls over it. We are basically facing a technologically dark age," Brief said as the console shows energy building up into the MCP.

"MCP, we will stop you from unleashing a nightmare on the humans," Tron said as they prepare to stop him. The MCP's power is rapidly growing as a bunch of ghosts merge with the MCP becoming red and black.

"Sark, we must destroy these foes," MCP said as Sark is beyond repair. "All my functions are now yours," MCP shares his power with Sark's body for he comes to life. He begins to get up as he grows in size towering over the group with his body growing black and red like a ghost.

"Oh that's fucking great," Panty wielding her dual pistols as the MCP summons a firewall around it protecting itself.

"Prepare to be derazed," Sark stomps his foot summoning a massive shower of electric bolts striking down on the group but Sora and Trench Coat merge their magic into a reflective barrier bouncing back at the giant scoring multiple hits.

MCP uses its power to shift the room's interior at will as the floor panels raise up like pillar with Panty getting caught by one of the pillars and smashes her into the ceiling. "Hey sis, are you okay," Stocking asked as the pillar descends with the blonde having lots of bruises.

"Yeah peachy," Panty and Stocking leaps away from the incoming pillars out of the floor with Trench Coat throwing his bladed chakram at Sark impaling into his head. Tren casts a stream of electricity at the weapon stunning the giant in place as Sora and Tron shooting bolts of electric at his legs. The energy attacks weaken his legs as Sark is on his knee leaving his head vulnerable.

Panty is rapidly shooting explosive shots into the head along with Stocking slicing through the skull until bashing her blade into the forehead disabling Sark unable to move. "Time to break this barrier," Stocking and the others begin attacking a certain section of the wall until its breaks revealing the MCP.

"Sora, I need your Keyblade for this," Tron pulls out his disc letting it floating in front of them. "I need your the weapon to direct the deletion code from my disc," Tron said.

"Alright, here we go," Sora emits energy from his blade shooting through the disc focusing onto the MCP for the program roars in pain spinning out of control.

"Guys, protects us while we try deleting it," Tron said as the panels begin floating off the floor and jetting towards Sora and Tron. Panty is shooting the tiles out of the air, Stocking slicing them apart and Tren blasting them with spells.

The MCP is flexing around for it slams its firewall with energy beams pouring outward knocking Tron and Sora away. "Shoot, we are about 50% complete, we need another opening," Tron said.

"Is that what you can do Tron," MCP uses its link to Sark to recover him back to health for Sark.

"Hey guys, clear up a section in the barrier. Me and Sora can handle this guy," Tren said as Stocking, Panty and Tron work on the firewall.

Sark creates walls to block their pursuit as Sora magically sharps his Keyblade for he dashes through the walls slicing them down leaving Trench Coat switching to his gauntlets throwing daggers into the head of the giant Sark. The daggers explode knocking back Sark as Sora creates a big fireball above his head and flings it at Sark. Sark is engulfed in a large explosion disabling him once again.

Tron hits a section of the weaken firewall opening to the MCP. "Tron let's do this," Sora said as Tron lets his disc float with Sora shooting a beam at the MCP. Near the end, the MCP summons two walls going towards the group.

Tren throws the daggers into a circle around them for a pentagram to appear as he summons a powerful magical barrier. The walls clash with the magical sphere as they crumble against the shield with Tron and Sora finally reaching 100% deletion. The MCP implodes in a flash of light with Sark shutting down as well.

"Yes, we did it," Tron giving them all a group hug.

"Alright, enough touchy feely crap," Panty protested.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. You should go back to your friends, this place is cleared," Tron said as a bright light appears and escapes from the hole from the MCP died flying away.

Then the light shoots out the console knocking Brief on his rear end as the others watch it hit the barrier surrounding the magic kingdom making the protection disappear. "Alright guys, the barrier is gone," Mickey said.

"Yeah and our friend Kairi is inside that castle," Riku said.

"Well, we got to get a stone and get a damsel in distress, sounds like fun," Scarf said as the others manage to get out and greeting Tron farewell for them to head for the Magic Kingdom.

Meanwhile Ribbons is beyond upset when she heard the clones were killed. "This is insane, those clones were equal to them but I guess those two got a lot stronger than before. No matter," Ribbons sees the barrier is lifted as she teleports into the massive castle that used to be Cinderella castle is now a very twisted image replacing its white marble elegance towering towards the sky.

"All well, time to step it up a notch, if I have I'll deal with them myself," Ribbon enters into the vast hallways of the castle Hollow Bastion where the last stone is kept.


	6. Phase 6

A/N: Sorry everyone for posting so late because of various things like college and doing other stories. I have taken a break from my other stories and focusing on more PWSG chapters. I hope you enjoy this.

Phase 6: The Waltz of Disney Pt3: Castle Siege

On the top of the castle, the evil witch Maleficent is with Ribbons along with Scanty and Kneesocks for the witch is disappointed. "For demons, you are not very impressive," she scolded them as Scanty's temper is rising.

"You kidding me, I have to take orders from the rich snob and now I'm getting smack from that witch," Scanty said.

"Calm yourself, we'll get our prize soon, one way or another," Kneesocks said.

"The door that leads to this tower is protected by three magic orbs located in different parts of the castle. You three will protect those stones if you don't protect those stones, you can't get the stone you seek," Maleficent said as she teleports them to each of the orbs' locations.

Meanwhile the gang has arrived at the Magic Kingdom for the whole park is transform into a massive castle complex. "Castle Hollow Bastion," Mickey draws out his Keyblade waving it with magic seeing the main tower is covered in a barrier.

"Oh shit berries, another barrier what now," Panty said.

Trench Coat casts a spell to reveal three orbs that link to the barrier. "Alright we got three orbs that link to the barrier," Tren said.

"Okay, we got to split up and take out those orbs," Scarf said as they go around the castle grounds looking for the doors that lead to the orbs.

Trench Coat and Stocking goes for the first orb with them going through a maze. "A grass maze huh, pretty nice," Stocking said.

"Yeah," Tren said as he is slightly behind Stocking seeing her skirt flowing against the wind."This is one crazy adventure; we are fighting beside Kingdom Heart characters, fighting Disney villains. This is completely surreal," he said.

"I know right, it so crazy," Stocking said as the wind blows through the maze path kicking up her Stocking's skirt. Tren looks at a pair of aqua blue cotton panties as she notice the prince staring at her underwear. "I see your taking in the sights," Stocking said feeling Tren ogling her big bottom and nice full legs.

"Well yeah," Tren is too busy staring at her as a big wind blows him into Stocking for them to crash onto the grass. Tren is lying on Stocking with him on top and her on the bottom. The demon prince's face is shoved into Stocking's huge bosom, "We need to stop meeting like this."

"I don't know you seem to be enjoying it. Did you say you like me wearing blue panties before," Stocking said with her voice sounding seductive.

"Yeah I did, Stocking. I wouldn't lie, I like being in this position right now," Tren being honest with Stocking blushing.

"Ditto," Stocking said as her hands were on his thin chest feeling how warm he is. "Good thing I like them thin and cute," she thought lustfully licking her lips.

Trench Coat is holding onto her hips for his fingers gripping the sides of her skirt covered rear adoring how squashy and plump her buns are.

"Yeah Stocking, I wanted to know if we can be…" Tren suddenly gets to feel the pair of juicy pink lips for Stocking finally kisses him. Both are breathless by the contact with Trench Coat taken in Stocking's strawberry scent making his heart race.

"Of course and on a side note I wanted to do that for the longest time here," Stocking said as they get back up. "You enjoy that kiss, my sweet prince?" she asked.

"Yeah really," he said having a big grin on his face. "So it's an official huh?" he said as she grabs his hand having a big smile on her face.

"Yep, you and I are a couple now," Stocking said as they are about to reach the door. "If you cheat on me, I'll slice your dick off," Stocking said with sudden dark tone.

"What?" Tren shouted as Stocking giggles at his expression.

"I'm kidding Tren; I'm not going to do that," she said as they enter into the section of the castle.

"I got everything I need in a lovely package, that thought is completely remote from my mind," Trench Coat with Stocking giving him a big hug.

"Ah, you're so sweet," Stocking said as Ribbons has big posh laugh.

"So the prince has gotten his Nephilim whore. Too bad, that will not last," Ribbons' voice echoes throughout the castle halls

"This whore got the prince and you didn't so deal with it snobbish bitch," Stocking insulting her as Ribbons laughs at this crude remark.

"Blow some smoke or better yet blow some wind," Ribbons snaps her fingers as the door behind them unleashes a massive gust of wind. "Wind Eagle, bring these new lovebirds to me intact," Ribbons said as a human sized yellow colored bird demon appear through the door.

"Yes, my mistress. Prepare to be blown away," W.E flaps its wings to unleashing a gust of wind sending both of them flying through the castle until they appear in a large lobby.

Trench Coat pulls out his coat turning it into gauntlets pulling out daggers with Stocking wielding twin blades. "We were just getting cozy with each other," Stocking said.

W.E swings its left wing releasing a burst of wind blowing the two fighters away. Stocking lands her feet on a wall and leaps towards the demon. She slashes at the lesser demon severing both its wings and Trench crashes onto the dying beast stabbing his bladed chakram into its skull.

"That takes care of that," Tren said as Stocking notice a large staircase heading for the orb.

"Come on Tren, this way," Stocking and Trench Coat goes off upstairs with Panty, Brief and Riku going in the courtyard.

"Hey guys, this feels very suspicious," Riku said.

"You think, this place screams trap all over it," Panty said for they see several frames with different pictures of different locations. The Blond goes up to a painting with an island and palm trees, "Pretty little island there."

"I live there," Riku said right behind her.

"You live in a painting, you're fucking weird," Panty said.

"I mean, it's an image of my home, Destiny Isles. After we are finishing beating that Witch and getting our friend, we'll go back," Riku said.

"Man, my father is properly having a fit with me being here with all this stuff going on," Brief said as Panty pats him on the back.

"Moneybags will live, not like you can die like a bitch like before," Panty said.

"Yeah; right," Brief walks forward and trips on his boot slipping onto the painting. He disappears into the painting as Panty and Riku looks at the picture trying to find Brief.

"Hey tall, dark and emo, you didn't tell us these paintings are fucking dimensional portals," Panty said sounding pretty pissed off.

"Yeah, you didn't asked; Blondie," Riku said. "Come on, let's save your boyfriend," Riku leads Panty into the painting to appear in Destiny Isles within a town.

"Brief, where are you? Don't make me miss your big dong," Panty said as Riku is making a weird face.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," Riku can spot the redhead as he is captured by a large Octopus.

"Panty, help me," Brief screamed as his energy is being drained by the giant octopus.

"The Ghost boy that Ribbons is talking about, his energy is quite delicious," the Octopus monster said as Riku brings out his Keyblade while Panty takes out her pistol.

"Hey Octopussy, no one sucks on my geek boy. That's my job," Panty shouted as the Octopus drags Brief into the ocean. "Oh great, I'm going to mess up my hair," Panty jumps into the water along with Riku to give chase.

The octopus goes deeper until it goes into a bright light. The two find another portal that leads to another location as they follow after it. They enter and land in another area in a desert, "We must in Aladdin's world."

"It so hot," the Octopus's skin is burning from the hot sands for it bounces around and lands onto a small oasis. "Great, nowhere to go," the Octopus looks around as Panty launches a kick right into its face. Panty is pumping rounds into the beast with blood splashing everyone as Riku swiftly thrust into the skin of the beast making it flinch.

The beast drops Brief as he blasts the monster in the head with an ectoplasm beam. "Thanks," Brief said.

"No problem," Panty said as they spot a small hole in the oasis.

"That's our way back," Riku takes the portal as the other two follow behind. They manage to be back in the Castle to see the source of their problems, "That orb must be the thing that's blocking our way inside."

Riku steps away as a big energy crescent passes by. "Oh shoot, I missed," Kneesocks said wielding her scythe as a bunch of lesser demons by her side.

"Kneesocks, time to get a beatdown," Panty draws out her pistol.

"Let's see you try rat, attack," Kneesocks ordered her troops to charge with the three ready to fight the enemy. Brief punches a Hatchet and kills another one with an energy beam as Riku slashes a Blood wing in half with his Keyblade.

Panty fires several rounds at Kneesocks for her to block her shots as Kneesocks hooks Panty in with her weapon and kicking her in the face launching her across the chamber. "Your mere brute tactics would not work on me," Kneesocks said as both barrages of dark fireballs and ectoplasm beams head right for her.

Kneesocks spins her scythe deflecting the incoming attacks with Riku coming in as he bashes hi Keyblade several times with Brief mule kicking the demon sister into a wall. Panty goes for the kill and blasts the orb apart as Kneesocks groans in defeat. "Who is the jackass now," Panty said.

"Damn it, I hope Scanty doesn't blow it," Kneesocks and her troops retreated for the Panty and her group head back to the entrance.

Elsewhere, Mickey, Sora and Scarf manage to reach the second Orb to see the older demon sister appear as she cheers with fan girl's delight. "Oh by the Devil himself, Scarf is that you, you look so buff," Scanty said showing a toothy smile.

"King, Sora, I'll keep the girl distracted while you go for the orb," Scarf said.

"Alright, be careful," Mickey said.

"Good luck," Sora said.

"Trust me, I got skills with the ladies," Scarf said as she heads for Scanty with the others going for the orb farther into the area. "Say Scanty, I want to talk with you for a bit," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked as she is totally distracted with the Keyblade wielders getting ever closer to their targets.

"What is your Bra Size?" he asked as the red demon is confused with a cute look on her face.

"It's about 36DD, why?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Well I need you to solve a problem that only a woman who is well equipped can help fix it," he said.

"What is it; I would love to help you out," she said acting quite excited as Scarf unzips his pants and reveals a large erected penis is sticking out making Scanty quite surprised. "Wow, it's so big and thick," she said as her big eyes glow with wonder and awe.

"Those beautiful red tits can help tame this beast, so what do you say sweetheart. Want to help me out?" Scarf said as he caresses her cheek.

"So we are going steady now?" she asked.

"No but we can be fuck buddies," Scarf said as Scanty is touching his dick as she takes out her top showing off her large bust.

"That works for me, beefcake," Scanty presses her breasts against his dick as she starts slowly stroking it causing lots of friction.

"Oh man, Scanty is such a cutie but is dumber than a pile of rocks," he thought as Scanty is increasing her pace as the burning member is causing the demon to be greatly turned on.

"It's getting bigger," she is grinding her tits on his cock as she lets it thrusts her bust up and down. "Holy shit, this feels so good. I'm tit-fucking Scarf's penis, this is a dream come true," she thought with her mind clouded with lust for this handsome demon.

Scar is really enjoying this, "Man, Scanty has really soft breasts." He is thrusting her tits at mind numbing speed for he is getting close to his climax, "Scanty, I'm going to cum."

"Please, cum all over my face and breasts. Please," Scanty continues to match his swift movements as her heart is about to burst out of her chest.

"Here it comes," Scarf releases an explosion of sperm for it spreads all over Scanty's face and breasts.

"Oh so warm, this is so great," Scanty licks the cum on her lips liking the bitter taste.

"Thank you Scanty, you have been quite the team player," Scarf said getting himself together as Sora and Mickey came back with their mission complete.

"We manage to destroy the orb," Sora said as Scanty is shocked.

"Wait what in the hell," Scanty said the trio goes off.

"Sorry Scanty, we should do this next time," Scar said.

"Call down, you piece of man meat," she said as she blows him a hot kiss.

Elsewhere Ribbons is guarding the third orb as she is getting calls from the Demon Sisters. "Girls this better be good news," she said.

"Well, I failed protecting my own and Scanty was giving a titjob while the sisters' allies manage to destroy the second one," Kneesocks said.

"Scarf's dick was amazing," Scanty said as Ribbons sighs at this.

"There were used to be Demons that wipe entire landmasses and kill off civilizations and now we are becoming laughing stocks. Wish Satan would come from the depths of Hell and kill you himself," Ribbons said as she pulls out her ribbon and transforms it into a rapier. "I have to do everything myself," she thought waiting for Stocking and the Prince.

Elsewhere Stocking and Tren are running up the staircase, "Holy shit balls, how long does these stairs go."

"Oh thank goodness, we are here," Stocking said as she gets a call from Panty on her cell phone.

"Are you guys done yet?" Panty said on the line.

"No sis, we are not," she said.

"We already destroyed the other two. Maybe that big fat ass of ours is slowing you down, better pick up the pace," Panty said as Stocking cuts her off.

"Always the charmer," Tren said sarcastically.

"Depends on the definition of 'Charmer'," she said as they finally reach the orb seeing the elegant looking pink skinned demon sitting on a statue.

"This is becoming annoying, I have to knock you both out," Ribbons leaps onto the ground with Stocking wielding her katana ready for battle.

"Man, I'm getting sick of you already," Stocking said as she charges up her attack. She swings her blade unleashing an energy crescent for it passes by Ribbons.

"You simpleton, you missed," Ribbons said as she sees Stocking having a big grin. "What are you smiling about," she said as she turns around seeing the energy attack about to slice the orb in half. Ribbons swiftly grab the orb barely dodging the crescent as Ribbons takes the sphere and swallows down her throat. "Well, that's going to my thighs. Oh well, Tren you are going to be enjoying them once I taken away your girlfriend," Ribbons said.

"Stocking, don't underestimate her," Tren wielding his gauntlets with Stocking going into her Nephilim form for both of them to attack. Ribbons blocks Stocking's slash and ducks under Tren's attack for she kicks him in the chest while deflecting Stocking's blade.

Ribbons let out a powerful thrust into Stocking's chest with enough force to launch her several feet away. The demon starts lifting objects with her mind as she throws jars and paintings with the two slashing them apart.

"You didn't tell me she can use telekinesis," Stocking protested.

"It's kind of a giving when you are dealing with supernatural assholes," Tren is tossing daggers up onto the ceiling for he creates a magic circle entrapping Ribbons within. "Suck this Hellish Thunder," Trench Coat calls down a hail of red lightning bolts giving the demon a painful shock.

Ribbons shakes off the damage and dashes forwards thrusting at Tren leaving bloody cuts behind. The demon lifts Tren up and sends him flying across the chamber and crashing into a wall. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"I'm little teapot short and stout, this is my handle and this is my spout," Tren spins a bit and then collapses onto the ground. "Mommy, where is my warm milk," he groaned.

"He always was into breasts ever since his mother breast fed him, he couldn't get enough of my," she said.

"I guess, he got himself a nice upgrade in me huh?" Stocking is taunting her as she is getting the noblewoman furious.

"No he didn't. My breasts are of royal quality, you are a nasty commoner," Ribbons engages Stocking in a fierce duel with them exchanging fast brutal blows.

"Hey newsflash, no one cares," Stocking slashes across Ribbons' arm as she slams her blade into her face knocking her onto the floor for she sees she's wearing white panty hoses. "I'm taking those," she goes up and strips them off her legs.

"Hey bitch, that is worth two of your lives," Ribbons protested.

"I doubt it," Stocking takes off her second leg wear for she combines three of them into a new weapon a sword which is shaped like a giant butcher knife. "Fucking sweet, okay time to take out the trash," Stocking drags the large sword as she collides with Ribbons' own.

Ribbons' sword gives way and breaks in half as Stocking hits her mark severing the noblewoman's left arm with blood exploding everywhere. "You poor bitch, I'm better than you and I'm better for the Prince," Ribbons said as she mentally flings debris at Stocking as she blocks her strikes with her demonic and angelic energies mixing into one with the large blade glowing purple.

"Dead wrong, through this fight; I am better than you and I'll make the prince happy, better than you ever did," Stocking in one fast motion slice the demon down the middle killing her and destroying the orb too. "Rest in peace, well not really," she said spitting on her corpse for she heads for Tren. "Hey are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, manage to patch myself up from my wounds. You manage to beat Ribbons?" he asked as he looks over at the demon's corpse.

"I killed her and destroyed the orb in the process," she said as he gives her a hug.

"Oh thank the heavens, you are quite the woman," he said feeling grateful as Stocking returns his hug.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that snob anymore. Come on, we need to head back," Stocking and Tren go off as the door leading to the main area is now unlocked.

The gang returns back to the door for its wide open as they all enter into the area. "That witch is close, I can feel her," Riku said. They see a large spiral staircase for they begin running up them.

"Oh shit stairs again," Tren said with a dull surprise as they get closer to the villainous witch Maleficent.

The evil witch is in her keep waiting for the brave warriors to come and take her prize from her. "Those demons failed, I must do this myself," Maleficent said as she has a red haired girl inside a pod.

They are moving towards the main castle chambers where the stone is located. They see the evil witch standing before them. The gang sees the stone is on top of Maleficent's staff as Sora notice his friend locked in the pod, "Kairi."

"Sora wait," Riku tries stopping him as Sora rushes to his friend aid but gets slammed by a barrier.

"Give us the stone and our friend back," Mickey said as everyone is preparing to fight for they have lots of stone statues all over the main chamber.

"If you want both, you have to best me in combat," Maleficent said as she uses the power of the unstable Omni stone to bring the stone statues to life. "Go my minions, crush the King and his little friends," she ordered as the humanoid statues rush at them.

"Here we go," Scarf turns his long sword into gauntlets for him to pound his fist into an enemy causing it to crumble as he roundhouse kicks another one making it turn into a pile of rubble.

Brief kicks a statue and blasts one in the chest with an energy beam destroying it with Panty shooting them with her shotgun revolver. She is firing explosive slugs blowing limbs off several statues for she tackles into another humanoid blasting its head off.

Tren and Stocking rush towards the witch as Maleficent summons a magic shield blocking their pursuit. She teleports away on top of a balcony as she fires a beam of energy slamming into Stocking launching her into a wall. Maleficent calls down several bolts of thunder with Tren projecting an energy barrier blocking away the spell from him.

Sora and Riku come in bashing their Keyblades at the witch as she repels them back with a defensive spell. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you," Maleficent casts a massive tornado of flames to catch the Keyblade wielders in the fiery winds.

"Guys," Mickey swings his Keyblade to summons a gust of wind to cancel out the inferno as he throws his weapon slamming into Maleficent causing her to flinch. "Hit her with everything you got," Mickey fires a big ball of light from his blade.

Sora launches several beams of light, Riku launches a barrage of dark fireballs, Stocking releases two energy crescents, Panty fires multiple explosive slugs, Trench Coat shoots a big fireball, Brief releases twin ectoplasm beams and Scarf leashes out three energy crescent.

All of their attacks collide with the witch causing a massive explosion which shakes the whole castle. Within the smoke coming from the large crater, the others can see Maleficent is still alive as the Omni stone is giving her power growing unstable. "Fool, with this power. I will crush this planet," she said laughing like at their efforts.

"That fool, she will be consumed by its power," Trench Coat said as he can sense the gem's power growing more unbalanced.

"No more games," Maleficent draws on the power of the stone as she is covered in green flames as she absorbs the gemstone itself into her very being. "Time I put an end to this," Maleficent transforms into a black dragon for she unleashes a massive roar shaking the whole grounds.

"Great," Panty said as she gets hit by the dragon's tail as Maleficent spits streams of green fire to cover the area. Sora and Riku toss their weapons as they hit their mark making the dragon flinch. "Hey I have an idea," Panty said.

"Panty, last time you had an idea. It involved me getting lost in the wood, butt naked for days," Stocking said.

"By the way, that was funny but anyway. How about we use Brief ghost powers to fade the gem off her chest meaning she has no power," Panty said as the two were in shock.

"Wow, that is a legit good idea," Stocking said as they see Brief crash beside them.

"Hey babe, got a job for you," Panty said as she briefly tells him the plan.

"Alright, keep her distracted," Brief becomes invisible and fades though the floor as the others are getting thrashed by the empowered dragon.

Scarf uppercuts the dragon and following up a vicious downward kick causing the dragon to recoil backwards.

Sora, Riku and Mickey attack in unison for they strike her with their Keyblades at rapid speed as they barrage her with light orbs, energy beams and dark fireballs causing lots of damage. All three combined their powers to turn into streams of energy to bouncing around the walls smashing into the dragon's body with potent force.

The dragon is distracted for Brief fades through the dragon easily taking the stone. Maleficent's power is rapidly crashing down as she begins to suffer from her wounds, "No, the power. I'm fading away." The Witch is consumed by green flames until she turns into a pile of ashes.

"Brief, give it to me," Trench Coat said as the ghost hybrid tosses him the stone. Tren grabs it and quickly prepares a spell to seal up the stone's power. He finally seals up the stone for the whole Disney World area to be fixed of the warped anomalies. The Hollow Bastion castle turn back into the original castle with Maleficent, Mickey, Sora and Riku disappearing.

"Well, no more wackiness for today," Brief said as Trench Coat notices the stone is reacting to Stocking.

"What the?" he thought as he holds it closer to the Nephilim woman for it glows even brighter. "Most curious," Tren thought.

"What does this mean?" Stocking said feeling confused.

"It means your new powers are connected to the stones, somehow. No wonder they want you alive," Tren said.

"Hey fellows," Mickey's voice is heard within their heads. "Despite being unusual, you guys did an impressive job helping us protect this place," the mouse said.

"Where are you guys?" Stocking asked as they notice Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi inside a painting with a large town and a castle in the background.

"Thank you all for saving me from that nasty witch," Kairi bows her head in thanks for their efforts.

"No problem," Tren said.

"As a gift, you can keep Magic Carpet," Mickey uses his magic to summon the living carpet beside Tren for it hugs him. "He seems to be attracted to you Trench Coat. You know how to summon?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tren chants in Latin for he makes magic carpet disappear for he has a new summon.

"Well, I hope we see you again. It's been good," Sora said waving them goodbye.

"We will help if you call," Riku said as they disappear into the painting with the 5 demon hunters head off with their new prize.

"Well, that ended pretty well," Panty said as Brief can hear his mother and father calling out to him.

"Oh shit, my folks. Sorry guys, I need to go. Send me message when you get back," Brief said leaving the others behind.

"See you later baby," Panty shouted blowing him a kiss.

"Better head back to the magic pentagram and go back home," Scarf said as Stocking is wondering something.

"This is why Kneesocks stick a needle because of these stones," Stocking thought.

"A gift from my new master, you'll need it," Kneesocks'' voice echoes in her mind.

"What do I need these powers for, I guess I need to find more of these stones to find out," Stocking thought for them to get out of the area with one stone down and six more to go.


	7. Phase 7

A/N: This chapter and number 6 were written at the same time, that's why this one was uploaded so quickly. Hope you enjoy this.

Phase 7: Ghost Hunt

It's been three days since they manage to grab the first of the seven Omni stones with Panty, Stocking and Trench Coat on a job trying to kill a Ghost in an abandoned parking lot. Panty is blasting the runaway ghost as he lifts cars with his mind flinging them across the pavement.

Stocking gets hit by a passing minivan with Tren ducking under a car blasting the ghost with lightning with Panty blasting the ghost in the face destroying him. "Boo yah, another dead ghost in the bag," Panty said as Trench Coat goes over to Stocking seeing if she's okay.

"Stocking, are you okay?" Tren asked helping the Goth up with her brushing dirt off her dress.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said as Panty pulls out a tablet taking a picture of the dead ghost for it disappears.

"Hey lady, here's the picture of the ghost you wanted us to kill. So how about those greenbacks," Panty said as an old woman appears on the screen of the tablet.

"You manage to clear my building of that insufferable ghost, so you have your 1500 dollars in your bank account. You earned it," the lady said as she cuts off the line.

"Good job girls," he gives playful slap on Stocking's ass seeing it jiggle under her skirt making the hybrid feeling a bit turned on.

"Thanks baby, you were good as well," Stocking said.

"This is a job, I can do. That job we had in Daten City blows, we are really getting some dough in this bounty hunter lifestyle," Panty said as they head outside getting into a car with Stocking taking the wheel.

"Yeah, no asshole priest looking over us and a cute guy to boost is a million times better than before," Stocking said as they head back to their HQ in the mountaintop.

Trench Coat gets a call from Scarf as the older Demon is looking through the attic seeing something quite interesting. "What is it man?" he asked as Scarf sees a small female humanoid lying among the junk.

"Guys, I found something big, I found a Spirit Doll," Scarf said as Stocking knows what this is.

"I know one of those, they are like to Angels like lesser demons and ghosts are to Demons," Stocking said.

"Oh like soldiers for Heaven," Trench Coat said.

"Yeah, I hope this model is powerful for he/she can become an aid for us," Stocking said as they ride back to the hideout.

Within the living room Scarf sits the Spirit Doll onto the couch for the others to arrive inside. "Hey good job, I hear from our client, I can stock up on food. Anyway this is the doll, pretty cute right," Scar shows them as Stocking has hearts in her eyes seeing the doll having dead eyes and covered in a dirty bodysuit.

"She's so cute," Stocking said as the doll is modeled after a young 13 year old girl with a thin petite frame, a heart shaped face and 4'11 tall. She has long sea blue hair, pale skin and purple eyes.

"How do we activate her," Trench Coat said.

"Panty touch her neck, your pure angel energy can activate her," Stocking said as Panty presses her fingers onto her neck surging angel energy through the doll for the eyes are going from dull to bright. The little girl's body is flowing with life as her eyes blink looking at her new surrounding with curiosity.

"Looks like the little squirt is waking up," Panty said as the little teenager looking at them.

"Who are you people?" the girl said with a soft monotone voice.

"We are friends here," Stocking said as the girl looks at Scarf sensing his demonic energy.

"Demon," the girl's two bows in her hair glow turning into large armored gauntlets for she swiftly tackles into the big man shoving him into a wall leaving the others quite surprised.

"Interesting, this girl packs a wallop," Scarf looking unfazed by this holding her armored little fist in his palm.

"Please, Scarf is a friend," Trench Coat said as his words snap her out of it for she gets off of Scarf. "Okay let us introduce ourselves. I'm Trench Coat; these are my friends Panty and Scarf. This is my girlfriend Stocking," Trench Coat said.

"Please to meet you, my name is Bow," the girl bows her head in respect.

"How long have you been deactivated for sweetie?" Stocking said.

"For about 200 hundred years," Bow said as she smells her bodysuit. "Oh I really smell bad," she said pitching her nose.

"Yeah, I'll get you clean up," Stocking said.

"We'll go to the store and we'll pick up some good outfits, my treat," Trench Coat said as the little girl leaps for joy.

"Thank you both, you are so kind," Bow said as Stocking takes her to the bathroom with the others witnesses this.

"What are you going to be her parents?" Panty said.

"She's been out for 200 years; she's not into the modern world like you girls. Beside it would be nice having a cute little sister," Tren said as Panty sighs.

"Whatever, you two can babysit her? I hate kids," Panty goes off as Scar looks on with his hand which blocks her attack still burns from the impact.

"Very impressive, that one must be very powerful. Those demons better watch out," he thought.

Meanwhile within the bathroom where Stocking and Bow are nude with Bow sitting on a stool as Stocking is washing her back with a soap filled rag. "Wow, this feels so good. Thanks for washing me up," Bow said feeling fresh and clean.

"No problem, do you remember much before you were out," she asked.

"It's very fuzzy, all I know is my name and that I'm an angelic soldier to protect humanity by turning my bows into gloved weapons to protect them," she said.

"Good to hear," Stocking finishes scrubbing her back. She dries her off with a towel.

"Never seen a shower before, this world is quite different from the 1800s," she said.

"Yeah, we are going to show you the wonders of the 21 century like the precious desserts that appear throughout the world," Stocking said.

"I like cakes," Bow said having the cutest smile on her face.

"That's the spirit," Stocking slips and presses her tits onto Bow's back making Bow giggle.

"Its tickles," Bow turns around seeing Stocking's 38F cup breasts. "Wow, they look so big and soft like pale pillows," she pokes the left breast making it jiggle as Stocking backs away covering her chest.

"Hey they are not toys," Stocking said. "I wouldn't mind if Tren were playing with them though," she thought imaging his hands groping her boobs making her moan and feel ecstasy throughout her body.

"Why are you blushing?" the small girl asked as Stocking shakes her head dismissingly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Stocking said as she gets into her clothing which consist of a frilly purple blouse, blue pleated miniskirt, black boots and beret. She wraps the skinny girl in a towel for they go into her room and brush her hair.

"Wow, your room is pretty nice," Bow said looking at the loads of gothic items display throughout her room.

"You think so," Stocking asked.

"It's you all over this room," Bow said as they sit down on Stocking's gothic style bed.

"I'm glad you like it, we are going to get you some cute clothing," Stocking is combing her hair. "You have such lovely hair Bow," Stocking said seeing Bow's hime cut just above her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

"We need to get you some new clothing for you to wear but first we need to give you something to wear," she said.

"What about yours?" Bow asked.

"Sorry, you're too skinny. They'll fall off on you," Stocking said.

"I don't have a mature figure to wear them," she said as Stocking raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'mature'?" Stocking asked.

"You know," Bow makes a gesture with her tiny hands cupping her chest mimicking Stocking's prominent bust. "They're very mom like," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh right," Stocking said. "Me a mom, that's sounds wonderful," Stocking thought not minding being a mother one day.

"Well, I'll have to give you one of my sweaters; it'll act like a dress," Stocking said as Bow takes off her towel showing off her very thin figure and her small 30A breasts. "Damn, she's skinner than Panty, she needs to eat something," Stocking said slipping on a black sweater which look big on her.

"Thank you," Bow said being very polite by bowing her head.

"Well, I'll get Tren and go to the town below," Stocking said as they go out of her room with Trench Coat waiting for them at the door.

"Hey there Bow, ready to go?" he asked as she nods her head.

"Okay," Bow, Stocking and Trench coat outside and head towards the mountain town of Forge.

In his room, Scarf is lifting some weights with Panty coming into his room. "Nice abs there Scar, got a minute?" she asked as Scar finishes and goes to bar install in the closet door for him to do pull ups.

"Yeah speak up, I'll listen," Scar said.

"Well, what is your deal? You're a full demon, why do you want to help humans, your enemy?" she asked.

"Well kind of like how you two angels both show the deadly sins of lust and gluttony respectively," Scar said.

"Point taken," Panty said.

"Despite the fact some of the demons living in hell, don't mean every one of us is evil kind of like how some angels can be fallible like you and Stocking," he said.

"Yeah, your right; a lot of the female angels are stuck up bitches and the men are fucking snobs," she said.

"I know what you mean; lots of demons like the sisters. Bugs the hell out of me," Scarf lifts himself over 30 times with his muscles fluxing with each pull.

"So why you abandon the demons?" she asked as he leaps off the bar landing on his feet.

"Because out of personal reasons, I really don't want to say anything else," Scarf said as a memory of a woman appears in the mind making him ball up his fist.

"I say, where the others?" she asked.

"They are shopping for Bow's new clothes," Scarf said.

"Gee really is Stocking is going to play dress up with a war android," she said with a funny look on her face.

Meanwhile within a clothing store, Bow is trying on different outfits seeing which one she likes. Bow is wearing a pink blouse with yellow shorts and white shoes as Stocking is jumping with joy. "Oh you are so cute Bow, how do you like it?" she asked.

"You're a real cutie Bow in that," Tren said as Bow has a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, I think this looks pretty too, I want to try another outfit," Bow said.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Stocking said as Trench Coat sees they are near the women's undergarments area.

"Bow is going to need some underwear as well," Tren said.

"Of course, I need some myself," Stocking said as she picks one up a pair of black lacy panties.

"Man those are bigger than my head," Tren said.

"You know I have a nicely ample bottom," Stocking said as he leers at her curvy hips and large rear forming around her skirt looking very attractive on her.

"I can't complain with your brilliant assets you got," Tren flirted as she giggles.

"You want to check out my 'assets'. Meet me in one of the unisex changing rooms and we can enjoy my great selection," Stocking briefly kisses him on the lips for her to skip towards the changing rooms.

"Hey Tren, does this look good?" Bow said showing out a new bodysuit which is colored purple hugging her body pretty well.

"Nice, hey me and Stocking are going to relief some stress. Here take my debit card and pay for what you want than meet us outside by the benches," Trench Coat said as Bow nods her head.

Stocking is waiting in the dressing room brushing up her mini skirt. She stands up and presses her back against the wall crossing her chest lifting her huge breasts. "My body is burning for him, I wish he hurry up," Stocking said.

The door flings open seeing her prince appear, "Yeah I have Bow wait outside for us to blow off some stream." Her boyfriend goes up to Stocking holding onto her with him going under her blouse feeling her soft belly.

"You're so naughty lucky for you, I love being naughty," Stocking presses her small hand under his shirt caressing his skinny chest tracing his nipple making her prince wince in pleasure. She shoves her tongue down his mouth for they presume French kissing.

They assault each other's moist caverns as Tren presses himself closer to Stocking letting his hands glide along her curvy thighs enjoying the taste of her sweet saliva. The Hybrids are in a feverish dance with their wet organs as Stocking lifts off his shirt wanting to see the goodies she desires. "So thin, I like," Stocking is groping his chest tracing the side of his now naked chest wanting to feel more.

While Trench Coat pushes Stocking further into the wall wanting to feel more of her luscious body. He moves down and lifts up her skirt showing her purple panties, "So nice, I like." He begins to fondle her ass as Stocking's heart is rapidly beating from his touch.

"You love my plump booty, do you?" Stocking moaned as he lustfully assaulting it giving it a firm slap making Nephilim woman feel heated as her buns bouncing under his grip.

"Of course, I adore it along with the rest of your womanly curves," Tren said with his low and seductive voice in her ear turning the woman on even further.

"Hey are you okay in there, do you folks need help with anything?" a shopkeeper asked at the door for them to suddenly stop.

"No, I'm just checking out this large selection of goodies," Trench Coat teased as Stocking's face is flush red.

"Alright, call me if you need help choosing," the shopkeeper said as she goes away.

"I know what I want to play with," Tren plays with the hybrid's rump as Stocking can feel his dick pushing through his pants and rubbing against her belly.

"Wow, it's getting pretty big," Stocking breaks off from their lustful bout for her to take his pants and lower them to his knees seeing his boxers have a large bugle. "Wow indeed," she said.

"I'm not 8 inches like Brief but I'm above average," he said meekly as Stocking lightly strokes the underwear covered member seeing it and Tren react.

"You are about 6.5 inches, your more than just above average," she pulls the underwear down seeing his royal member in full glory. Despite being very slim, he has quite the meaty package waiting to have contact. "You're big where it matters," she said licking her lips wanting his penis to touch her smooth skin.

"Stocking, I want to jerk off between your butt cheeks," Tren said bluntly beyond horny and not caring about subtlety anymore.

"As you wish my perverted prince," Stocking bends over to put her hands on the door pointing her butt towards him with panties on full display.

The half breed's friend is twitching quite badly at the sight of his lover's behind as he grabs her butt cheeks spreading them out letting his penis nest between them. He tightly puts his member around her buns and begins rubbing against her panty covered butt seeing Stocking moaning loudly. "Stocking, lower your voice," he urged as he can't help moan himself.

"I'll try," Stocking's butt is being stroked as Tren's enjoying his girlfriend cotton underwear liking how good the fabric feels on his penis.

"Your butt and panties feel so good," he said jerking even faster holding onto her hips watching her ass jiggle with each passing thrust driving him to go further.

"Oh man, I like your dick. Thrust harder," Stocking is begging him as her panties are getting wet now and her breasts flopping for the force of his assault.

Tren's penis is being squeezed by Stocking's cheeks with him pushing towards his climax. "I'm going to blow, baby," Tren is thrusting so hard the friction of her soft panties are becoming too much.

"Please cum on my underwear, stake your claim my prince," Stocking is leaking viciously as Tren delivers one last thrust for he shoots lots of sperm onto her panties and even on her skirt. His legs have weaken for he falls onto the floor with his dick limping exhausting his load. "Wow, it's so warm," she thought as she reaches out to get some sperm on her two fingers putting it into her mouth.

"Oh it bitter but it has a sweet aftertaste, I can get additive to this," Stocking said finishes licking it off. She looks at his cock still covered with his beautiful white goo. "Your cock is drenched, let me clean it up," Stocking bends down and licks the soften member making her boyfriend flinch for she scoops up the cum in her mouth.

"Hey kids, how are you doing in there?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Great, just finishing up in here," Tren and Stocking are fixing themselves up for them to go out the booth.

"I'll head for the bathroom to wipe off this mess you made," Stocking heads for the girls' bathroom as Trench Coat heads out for he sees Bow sitting on the bench outside.

"Where is Stocking?" she asked having two bags beside her.

"She is cleaning herself up," he said as Stocking is in the bathroom stall using a paper towel to clean up the sperm off her panties and the inside of skirt.

"Wow, he is such a pervert just like me. We are going to get along just fine," Stocking licks up the remaining cum off the towel enjoying the sweet aftertaste. She finishes for she goes out and meets the two outside, "Okay let's go back home."

"Thank you for giving me cute clothings," Bow said as both Stocking and Tren gently rub her head.

"No problem, sweetheart. We'll take care of you," Stocking said as they back to the hideout.

Within the house Panty is playing on her Xbox 360 playing an online match of Black Ops 2 for she sees the others come inside. "Hey sugar tits. Done playing dress up with Bow," Panty said as she got snipe in the head. "Oh that's bullshit," she shouted into her headset.

"Yeah, we got her some nice clothes and some undies to go with them," Stocking said as Bow curiously is looking at the big screen looking at Panty playing her game.

"What is that, with those loud sounds?" she asked.

"It's a video game, you play a game on that screen with a controller," Trench Coat said pointing to the controller Panty has in her hand.

"Can I play Panty?" she asked innocently.

"Nope kid, only for grownups," Panty said as Stocking rolls her eyes at this for they hear a bunch of 9 years olds shouting out the screen.

"You fags you took my kill," a young voice cursed.

"Grownups huh, that boy consists of over a large percent of the audience for that game series. Come on Bow; let's try out your new clothings," Stocking takes Bow back into her room with Tren heading for the office where Scar is at.

"Hey man, got anymore missions for us?" Tren asked.

"Yeah, you need to go to a massive graveyard where a group of Ghosts are trying to summon a demon to destroy the town. This would be a good test for Bow," Scarf said.

Within Stocking's room helps Bow put on her new outfit as Stocking coos at this. "So precious," she said as Bow's hair is in a big side ponytail for she is wearing a pair of blue shorts and a pink top along with bows tying up her ponytail.

"This is nice," Bow said as Stocking strips out of her skirt and panties to change into white panties with blue hearts on them. "They look very pretty," Bow said liking her underwear's design.

"Thank you, this is new," Stocking said fixing her undies for them to properly fix on her curvy bottom.

"Your butt looks like a really big peach," Bow said as Stocking has weird look on her face.

"What, really," Stocking said as she slips on a black skirt getting ready to go.

"Hey girls, Scarf want you, me and Bow to go on a mission. Head for the graveyard and take out a group of Ghosts before they revive a demon," Tren said.

"Okay, come on Bow let's go on a mission," Stocking wanting to pump Bow up as the little girl dully raises her arm mimicking her movements. "That is going to need some work. Let's go sweetheart," Stocking said as they go out the house going into a car. Stocking drives them off into their next job, "How much is this going to pay for?" she asked.

"About 150,000 dollars, the Mayor requested our help personally," Trench Coat said as they go down the mountain heading for the neighboring town of Redeye.

"Oh man, that's a lot of sweets money," Stocking said.

"What are we doing guys?" Bow asked.

"We are going on a mission to kill some ghosts," Stocking said.

"I need to practice on my punches and kicks," Bow said with a bright smile on her cute face.

They ride off deep into the forest to see the town of Redeye for them to park outside the town's gate seeing the town looks pretty empty.

"Where are the people?"Bow asked as there is no noise of any sort nearby.

"This is looks suspicious," Stocking said.

"I agree," Tren said as they notice a man in a black trench coat is on the ground. "Hey sir, are you alright?" he asked wanting to help him up.

"Yes, our town was attacked by Ghosts. They killed almost everyone, the rest are taken to the caverns underneath the graveyard. I'll take you there," the man leads them towards their objective.

"Weird, I'm detecting ectoplasm energy from that guy," Bow said as her bows turns into gauntlets.

"Stay on alert," Tren said as the two girls nodded for them to be inside a large barn.

"This isn't the graveyard," Stocking pulls off her stockings turning them into twin katanas as Tren takes out his trench coat transforming it into a chakram.

"No shit, assholes," the man jumps out of the trench coat to become a ghost with several more popping out of piles of hay.

"Oh great," Stocking slashes a ghost in half making it disappear.

Bow kicks a ghost and then punching him into another one for she fires beams of light from her hands making them vanish from sight.

Tren grabs the fallen trench coat to make a second chakram as he is slicing up incoming ghosts. He blocks the last ghost's tackle with Bow kicking him in the air with Stocking cutting him to pieces killing the last one.

"Well, that was underwhelming," Stocking said. "Hey sweetie good job, can you track the ghost to their hideout in the graveyard?" Stocking asked.

"Sure, I will lead the way," Bow is picking up something for the two to follow behind her. They head outside to see the sky is getting quite eerie for they are about to reach the graveyard. Then the graves erupt with zombies popping out of the dirt.

"Zombies, really," Stocking stabs the monster in the head as she severs three zombies' head off in one swing.

Trench Coat dual wielding chakrams as she slices and dices zombies as he shots fireballs burning out the monsters.

Bow is kicking and punching zombies for she uppercuts one and kicks it downward hearing its neck snap in half from the impact. The little teenager slides between the legs of undead and mule kicking him in the back breaking his spine making him fall over.

Stocking thrust her blade into the last zombie's head clearing up the graveyard. "There goes the zombies," Stocking sees a large ghost shaped like a large wolf appears out of the sky tackling Bow into a gravestone. "Spoke too soon," Stocking dodges an incoming claw as she slices off the paw causing the ghost to scream in pain.

Tren tosses his twin rings cleaving the limbs of the ghost with Stocking getting on the wolf's back and stabbing her blade into its head killing it. "Okay time to find that entrance," Tren said as Bow is trying to focus her efforts until she points to a small building.

"There, that's where the ghost energy is leaking out from," Bow said as she punches the large stone block blocking the doorway. The stone block explodes from her strong punch for them to enter into the room seeing a big hole in the middle.

Bow, Trench Coat and Stocking hop into the hole for them to slide down the black tunnel. They all crash onto the ground with Bow quickly landing on her face. "Stocking, Tren where are you?" she shouted as she sees Stocking on her knees rubbing her butt.

"I'm here, hit my butt against something. Where is Tren, sweetheart where are you?" she shouted as she hears a groan. "Tren," she said as they both see Trench Coat is under Stocking with her ass firmly placed into his face. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" she said getting off of Tren.

"Your big butt shoved in my face. I'm not okay, I'm fucking fantastic," Tren leaps onto his face as Stocking blushes a bit from his blunt statement.

"Always so pervy," Stocking pouted.

"Looks who's talking, you were begging for me to shoot some 'excitement' your way," Tren said making the hybrid blush further.

"What are you talking about?" Bow getting confused by this.

"Oh nothing," Stocking and Tren said at the same time for them to continue forward.

"Guess I'm just drawn to that heavenly bottom," he flirted with her as Stocking puts her single slender finger on his chin and gently fickle it.

"Oh trust me; you will get to admire every part of my beautiful body soon. My dear," Stocking' voice got very sultry and velvet to his ears.

They enter into a large makeshift chamber where a group of ghosts try to stop them from reviving the old demon. "Stop them," the ghosts rush at them for Bow jumps up bash her armored fist into the ghost making him explode.

Stocking slashes several more Ghosts in half as she dashes forward and slices another ghost in half. Trench Coat tosses his chakrams as he magically makes them circle a group of enemies. He is generating a tornado of fire letting it engulf the ghosts vaporizing out of existence.

"Oh great, an Anarchy sister has come to crash our reunion with our idol. You must have come for the human sacrifices that will be part of our Lord's return," a ghost said as it appears largely humanoid.

"Another weak ass ghost seems like Daten City all over again," Stocking charging her attack as she slashing the air releasing multiple energy crescents cutting the ghost apart.

"Oh shit," the ghost explodes leaving the way into the awakening chamber where the demon is about to come out the portal.

"Bounty Hunters," the Mayor said along with a few surviving townsfolk on the ground tied up ready to be eaten by the demon.

"Now my time to feed has come to pass," the bird like demon comes out of the hole as it closes up. "My tasty treats," the bird demon is about to eat the Mayor.

Stocking swiftly strikes the side of the beast as she slashes the demon several times with lightning speed. She snaps her fingers for the demon bursts into bloody pieces with their mission completed, "Wow that was so anti-climatic," Stocking slips on her stockings as they free the townsfolk.

"Thank you, you have saved our fair town or what's left of it. Your payment would be send to your account," the Mayor said.

"Thanks, hope you guys get better," Bow said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, a few ghosts wouldn't be putting us in a bad spot," the mayor said as the three head back to the car.

"Easiest 150,000 dollars I'd ever made," Stocking and the others got into the car and went back to the hideout.

"Maybe it's because you are getting more powerful with your condition," Tren said.

"You're so strong Stocking," Bow said.

"I guess so," Stocking can feel her power constantly rising with a purple aura around her left hand.

They manage to make it home where Panty is still playing Black Ops 2 with a whiny kid screaming in her earpiece. "Damn it, stop being a pussy," Panty protested as she shuts off her Xbox 360 as she is beyond anger at the dumbass on Xbox live.

"What's wrong Panty?" Tren asked,

"I freaking hate this game sometimes," Panty said crossing her arms.

"Why not stop playing?" Stocking asked.

"I don't know, I just do" Panty said.

"One of the reasons that series even exist; come on sweetie let's play some Borderlands 2," Stocking said as they go into their room.

Scarf is in his office as he receives the payment from the mayor as he looks at the first Omni stone placed on the wall. "Bow will be a good member to the team," Scarf lays back into his chair with them getting a well deserved break.


	8. Phase 8

Phase 8: Deadly Outing

With 2 days passing by, the Demon Might Weep crew head out for some premium fast food at their local Smash burger. "Yes may I…oh my gosh; I can't believe the Anarchy sisters are here in front of my register," the female cashier said.

"Hey nice to meet a fan who doesn't want to hump our legs," Stocking said holding onto her cat toy.

"What do you need?" the cashier asked as the five look over the menu.

"This looks pretty nice, not like something I seen 2 centuries ago," Bow said.

"This is a Fast Food place, very good food that is cheap and fast," Stocking said as her mouth is watering from the smell of yummy food.

"Sounds pretty convenient," Bow said as she is quite hungry for some food. Scarf places their orders for them to get into their booths.

"I can't wait to get my Oreo milkshake," Stocking said sounding super psyche for it.

The waiter brings them their food with Tren getting a BBQ, Bacon & Cheddar burger, Panty gets Spicy Baja burger, Scarf gets the Classic Smash burger, Stocking gets an Avocado Club chicken sandwich and Bow gets a Classic Smash burger.

Also they got different side orders and drinks as Stocking almost leaps out of her seat seeing the glass of Oreo milkshake. "Yay," Stocking sounds overjoyed as she puts a straw and begins drinking the cold drink making her heart sing with bliss. "Super awesome," she said with glee.

"Tasty," Bow said enjoying her burger.

"Yeah I know nothing like eating some good fast food goes straight to your ass. Right Stocking," Panty teased her as she is offended.

"Quit it Panty," Stocking said as Panty laughs at her.

"Relax; don't get your panties in a bunch. I like screwing with you," Panty said taking a bite out of a handful of sweet potato fries.

"This is so nice, we can just relax and eat together," Bow said.

"Yeah, the Omni map hasn't pick up any stones yet and those demons must be still licking their wounds from Florida," Tren said.

"The ass kicking they got before, it'll be awhile before we see them again," Scarf said.

"Do we have any other jobs to do?" Tren asked.

"Well, there is a ghost sighting by the lake deep in the mountains up north. It's by a large mining factory which is abandoned, only way to get there is by train. So be prepared," Scarf said.

"Alright Scarf, leave it to us," Bow said as she bites into her sandwich having a bright smile on her face.

"We got 50,000 dollars in this job but in the meanwhile let's enjoy this bountiful feast," Scarf joked as they enjoy their meals.

Meanwhile within a building where Scanty and Kneesocks are talking with Lord Gauntlets on a magical orb placed on the bed. "Ladies, you have failed me once again. You are becoming disgraces to our kind," the demon lord said.

"We are greatly sorry master, we will not fail you again," Kneesocks said bowing her head.

"No, you have only one chance to prove yourself in this new coming age or you will be left behind," Gauntlets cuts off as the lord laments over the events. "Those girls' failures, my niece's death and the loss of the Omni stone, this is becoming a big headache," he said as a male demon with deep red skin, a horn sticking out the back of his head and wearing a black jacket along with his dark clothings.

"Those two are becoming a laughing stock," the man said.

"I know Jacket but they have their use for now. Right now, without the Omni map. We can't track the stones but we do have leads for the next one. Give me status on our recovering friend," Gauntlets said as Jacket bows his head as the demons wait for their next move.

Back with the gang as they are back home from their outing with Tren going to Stocking's room going to hang out with her. He hears Stocking talking inside as he creeps open the door to see her talking into her desktop computer with a camera on top. "Hello my dearly fans, I'm LadyStocking and here to give you a review on," Stocking notice someone at the door.

"Oh hey sweetie, what do you need?" Stocking opens the door as she's wearing a purple camisole, matching pants and a cap on her head as her long hair is shiny and in twin buns on either side of her head.

"Wanted to hang out with you, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making a video review about the Tales series and tell my fans about it," she said.

"Fans?" he asked.

"I have a YouTube channel called LadyStocking. I do Vlogs and reviews of games, movies and sweets," Stocking said.

"Wait, you have a YouTube page?" Tren is confused by this as Stocking goes online on her desktop. She shows him her YouTube page to show her subscriber count at over 2,500,000 and her total view count of 350,000,000. "Wow, that's like FPS Russia and freddiew numbers," Tren said.

"My viewers value my opinion and I been on there for four years," Stocking said as she shows her first video. "In this video, I explained how COD cheapen gaming," Stocking clicks the video for its plays with Stocking inside her room wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Hello my fans, this is LadyStocking. Take Michael Bay, First Person Shooter and repetition with the same shit over again, guess what you get. Call of Duty, the Madden of FPS. I remember COD was pretty good back on the PC with the original Call of Duty and even the second COD had a cool campaign," Stocking continues.

"Since the 4th game in the series, COD begins to go into the realms of What the Hell. Since Call of Duty 4, the series has transformed into a frag fest with Noobs, plenty of lag and cheap gimmicks. It's not about skills, it's about how many times you slam a guy with a fucking killstreak or some stupid hack," Stocking said eating a pocky stick to calm her nerves.

"Also you have the same game every year with a different coat of paint and overpriced DLC where no fucks of given of them. Borderlands is the perfect example of DLC done right for the right price, giving you new areas, new weapons, new bosses, new enemies to fight not three maps that are worth 15 dollars," Stocking getting angry again as she takes a bite out of another pocky.

"I don't know guys, this series is a prime example of developers getting lazy and wanting to make a profit with the least amount of effort. I bet people like the guys who make Kill Zone 2 would bend their asses over to these COD idiots who can't adapt to shit because the 'controls are too slow.' Not every FPS needs ADHD style controls," Stocking takes a breath.

"Well, this is one of many Vlogs I have. I also have proper game, movie and even sweets reviews, I hope you enjoy see you later," Stocking said giving a big smile and her hand makes a V symbol as the video ends.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Pretty good, it's funny. Too bad Kill Zone 3 has bad controls now," Tren said as Stocking sighs.

"Idiots want, idiots get," Stocking said as Tren notice the comments on her video for some of them were very rude.

"Wow, this girl has some amazing tits. God damn, this girl has big balloons. I want to tit fuck those massive boobs really bad. Some of your fans seem to be more into your large cleavage from your top than your information," Tren said feeling disgusted by this.

"I'm not some big breasted idiot. I want to share my views with my fans that like me because my knowledge, being pretty is just an added bonus," Stocking said.

"True, there are plenty of pretty girl gamers who are pretty good at games. You being one of them," Tren said as she gives him a kiss.

"Thank you my sweet prince. I'm about to do my review, you want to be in the video?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as Stocking turns on their camera and resumes her recording.

Later at night, Stocking is finishing her editing for her video is quite happy that her boyfriend is on screen with her. "At least he is good company and knows a lot about games, Panty isn't much help," Stocking thought as she notice in the mirror that the dye of her hair is fading and returning back to her natural navy blue/pink hair color. "Purple dye didn't last very long, oh well," she thought.

She's on her bed lying on her belly only wearing in a black silk camisole, blue lacy panties and purple/white striped knee high socks. "Now, I'm done. I can watch some YuYu Hakusho on my laptop. Oh Kurama, you beautiful piece of demonic fox meat," Stocking thought as she hears a knock on her door.

She opens the door to see Bow in the door in her white nightgown and her long hair in two pigtails. "Hello Stocking, can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Stocking let's her inside. "Why did you come to my room this late?" she asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you and maybe sleep in your bed. I'm a bit lonely," Bow said as Stocking gives the little teenager a hug.

"It's okay, you can spend the night with me," Stocking said seeing the girl bouncing up and down with excitement.

"What were you doing?" Bow asked.

"Just watching a show before, I was editing my new video for my YouTube channel," she said as Bow was told about it by Trench Coat.

"That's nice, speaking of nice. You look very pretty," Bow said complimenting her nightwear looking good on her curvy figure.

"Oh thank you, I was hoping to show this to Tren when I get the chance," Stocking wanting to his face lit up from her beautiful form.

"I know he will like it, you're a beautiful woman Stocking?" Bow said.

"Thanks Bow, want to watch some shows with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Bow said as they look at the screen with Scarf on the phone with an old friend of his.

"Yo Caps, how's been going?" he asked.

"Pretty well, I heard what happened at Florida. You pull off something big, good work," Caps said sitting on top of a building in London.

"Yeah, once we find out about the second stone. You can tag along with us if you want?" he asked.

"Sorry big guy but I have my devices to deal with. Lots of ghost activity in Great Britain after what happened with the Omni stone. Hey how about coming to good o' London and pay me a visit or are you one of the guys that blows and goes," Caps said.

"Glad to but not right now, keep in touch Caps," Scarf said.

"You too Scarf," she cuts off her cell phone as she taps her boots on the stone. A few guards approach her with their rifles.

"You are on private property, go away or we will shoot," the guards take aim as Caps evades their shots. She turns her cap into dual curved blades as she is on top of a pillar staring them down.

"You utter dumbasses, guns Vs demons mean you're dead," Caps swiftly slices through their bodies only leaving one remaining. The rest burst into piles of blood and gore as Caps put her blades together to form a longbow. She pulls by the string and shoots arrows at rapid pace with each one impaling into the human along with the last one piercing his head.

"Things are just getting worse," Caps goes off to find her target.

Within early in the morning, Stocking and Bow are in a warm embrace as Stocking wakes up seeing its 5:00 am. She wakes up and yawns while spreading out her legs with Bow still fast asleep. "I wonder if Tren is awake yet?" she thought as she exits her room to go into Tren's room nearby.

"Baby, are you awake?" Stocking goes up to him lying in his bed snores his worries away. "He's so cute when he's asleep," she thought as the covers slip off his thin figure for she marvels at him. "I just want to eat him up," she thought as she stares at his blue boxers to see a large bugle. "Wow, he has a serious case of morning wood," she pokes at the erection as it makes her quite excited and a bit naughty.

"I don't think he would mind if I help myself beside that looks uncomfortable. I can help 'release' his discomfort," Stocking pulls down his underwear down to his legs for she sees his large member standing proudly in front of her.

Stocking licking her lips at the sight of it, "Look that." Stocking flick her finger on his penis seeing it pulsing. Stocking puts her small hands on his penis and starts stroking it feeling the impressive warmth and hardness of his member. "I wonder what he's dreaming," Stocking thought as he hears him groaning in his sleep.

"Stocking, you look good with chocolate syrup all over your beautiful curves," he moaned as Stocking blush a bit.

"I would do something like that," Stocking is still caressing his dick rubbing the tip gently seeing him breathing hard. "My sweet prince, I hope you enjoy this," she increases her fondling for she moves up and down the shaft with an easy pace.

"Stocking," he softly moaned as the hybrid look at her boyfriend seeing his pretty face, his white hair disheveled and his trim chest tensing up turning on Stocking.

"Yes, I'm going to take good care of you," she said as she rapidly stroking his cock for she opens her mouth just above his member. "Please, share your royal cum with me," Stocking said wanting to taste his sperm again.

His penis is pulsing as Tren is breathing pretty hard for he finally releases his payload for it shoots into Stocking's mouth and hitting her face.

"Wow, so warm and sweet," Stocking let's go of his dick and the taste of his cum letting the sweet aftertaste take over. She swallow it whole and taking the cum off her face and putting it in her mouth, "Its taste so good."

Tren's penis limps as she puts his boxers back on as she cures him of his morning wood. She goes up to him and kisses him on the lips. "For my morning snack, I'll make you a nice breakfast," she goes to his neck and puts a love bite leaving her mark.

She leaves the room to put some shorts on in her room as she goes into the kitchen downstairs to prepare everyone for breakfast.

Within 2 hours, everyone gets up to the smell of breakfast for everyone sees plates of pancakes and bacon strips. "Good morning everyone, time to eat," Stocking is in her sleepwear along with an apron.

"Morning," Tren puts his hand on his neck feeling the bite mark. "Did a beetle bite me or something?" he said as they sit at the table.

Stocking softly giggles at this as he has no clue for she hands him a plate of French Toasts. "I made this for you for being a great boyfriend," she said giving him a wink.

"Thanks, looking good in those PJs," Tren complimented as she shows a heavenly smile.

"Thank you Tren, maybe you can see it more of it later when we play with each other more," Stocking teased him making him blush.

"Okay, there is a train that will take you to your objective. It's waiting for you in town," Scarf said drinking his coffee looking at the newspaper with the headline 'Showcase of rare stone at the New York Museum of Natural History.'

Soon they are done with their breakfast as Trench Coat is wearing a simple white shirt, blue jeans, his favorite black gothic trench coat and black shoes. Stocking puts on her black dress, blue bow in her hair and black shoes. Panty got on her red dress and red shoes. Bow has her purple bodysuit, twin bows in her twin tails hair and white boots.

"Come on girls, let's go," Tren and the others go into the car and drive down to the train station.

"I really hope this ghost isn't as easy like the one before in the graveyard," Stocking said.

"Make it worth our cash," Tren said as they go into town and arrive at an old station leading into the deep mountains.

"Going to be some trip," Panty said as they see an old man meeting by the train.

"So your Scarf's gang huh. Well, I'm here to take you to your objective. Come on board," the man said as he gets into the front car turning on the engines. The four hop on board into one of the cargo cars for the train to head off into the mountains.

Panty is sitting in the cart, Bow is with her as Stocking and Tren are off somewhere. Panty gets a call on her tablet from Brief, "Hey baby what's shaking?"

"Oh hey, what are you doing now?" he asked.

"Going on another job," Panty said.

"Where are Trench Coat and Stocking?" he asked.

"I don't know, they could be fucking in anal for all I care," she said. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"My folks and I are in New York City. Check out my father's investments there," he said.

"Sounds pretty good, have a good time," Panty blows him a kiss on the screen for them to cut off the tablet.

"Who was that?" Bow asked.

"That's my boyfriend, a cute geek named Brief. He's a ghost/ human hybrid and a part of our little group," Panty said.

"Another Hybrid, how interesting our little group is," Bow said.

"Indeed," Panty said sitting in her seat waiting for them to get to their location.

Elsewhere Stocking and Tren are sitting on a crate making out as Tren is overwhelmed by Stocking's strawberry perfume. Stocking goes under his shirt to feel his sleek chest rubbing his belly as Tren presses Stocking's very busty chest playing with them over her dress and buttoned shirt.

They did their little nookie for them to stop as Tren warps his arm around her waist placing his hand on her hip. "That was nice," Stocking said.

"I know right, you're a good kisser," he said as she lays her head on his shoulder with her very long hair brushing at his face. "Hey your hair went back to blue," he said.

"Yeah, I let the dye wear off. I like my natural blue/pink hair combo better," Stocking said as she rests her tiny hand on his chest feeling its warmth.

"I wonder, did you hear anything from your master Bra since we left the church," Tren said.

"No, I haven't seen her for a long time. I hope I get to see her again," Stocking said for she feels her boyfriend gripping her hip.

"You will but since Heaven thinks you're a hell spawn. Would she kill you on sight?" he asked.

"She knows me; she wouldn't hurt me even if I'm an angel/demon hybrid now," she said as Tren can of doubts it for the grips her hip tightly.

"If she does try and kill you, I'll protect you from Heaven and/or Hell no matter what the cost," Tren holds her tightly as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks, I know you will watch my back," Stocking said as he moves his fingers along her curved back just above her round backside.

"I would love to watch your beautiful back," Tren softly pats her butt.

"Oh Tren," Stocking pouted as the demon prince laughs with Stocking following suit. Stocking suddenly stops laugh for her to feel something.

"You feel that too," Tren pulls out his coat turning it into a chakram as Stocking takes out her one katana.

"Lesser Demons," Stocking said as they notice a bunch of them creeping on the side of the train with more jumping from the trees crashing onto the train carts.

Panty draws her weapon with Bow wielding her large gauntlets for a demon to appear looking like a disfigured humanoid with long sharp claws and one eye. "Crawler detected," Bow said as its red muscle tissue is pulsing for it lets out a big roar.

More crash from above as Bow uppercuts one and kicks it out the wall for its slice up by the train's wheels. Bow punches at the crawler for it evades and lashes out with its big tongue and slams into Bow knocking her backwards. Bow grips its incoming tongue and jerks it towards her punching into its skull causing it to collapse with blood bursting out of the shattered head.

Panty kicks a Crawler in the head and shooting rapid shots into its torso following it up with a single shot to the head. A crawler gets behind Panty and slashes at her back drawing blood, "You bastard, I like this dress. Electric," Panty turns her gun blue as she shoots lightning bullets connecting with the beast stunning it in place.

Bow tackles it off the train for it breaks its back on impact with the sharp rocks. "Stocking, Trench Coat," Bow said feeling worried.

"Don't worry kid, Stocking can handle herself pretty well," Panty said.

Stocking slices up a few lesser demons as she stabs into the head of a Crawler. The demon smacks its claw at Stocking sending her across the floor. "Hey Stocking, cute panties," Tren said getting a good view of her white frilly panties for Stocking gets herself back up again.

"Guess you get your free panty shot for today," Stocking is chopping down more baddies as Tren is shooting fireballs blasting the demons to piles of ash.

"Stocking, get down," Tren warned as she ducks by him as she swings his chakram like a makeshift fan and summons a massive wind blowing away the demons out of the cart hearing their bodies being crush by the wheels of the train carts leaving a trails of carnage of broken bones and blood.

The last crawler leaps for Stocking ready to bite her head off as it gets shot in the face for its head explodes covering the area with blood and brain matter. "You missed one," Panty said.

"Crazy, we are about to make it to the objective," Stocking said as they see the building in the distance.

Meanwhile Jacket as well as Kneesocks and Scanty are in the main room awaiting their next mission. "So look who it is, the two laughing stocks of the underworld; you don't deserve to be called demons," Jacket said with a big smirk.

"Jack, you are such a prick. Always shouting your gums," Kneesocks said.

"Hey I got skills unless a person who let her target get away because of a titjob," Jacket said.

"Look it was the chance of a lifetime, you expect me to turn down a hot guy's request beside at least I got someone, loser," Scanty said as Jacket wants to smack this bitch into next week.

"Enough," a female demon in an elegant red kimono with three horns sticking out of her short yet thick black hair appears before them.

"Lady Kimono," Jacket, Scanty and Kneesocks bow before her one of the 9 Demon lords who control Hell itself. "What is your wish, my milady," Jacket said.

"Nothing, I was tired of hearing you three shout like children. You should head for the lower levels; your commander on this mission awaits you," she said as she sends them off. "After several months of intense healing, his body was healed from heaven's wraith," she thought as she goes to her own devices.

Elsewhere Stocking, Bow, Panty and Trench Coat are at the mining complex right by a beautiful lake crisp and blue. "It's so pretty," Bow commented.

"Okay enough sightseeing, we need to take out this Ghost," Stocking said as Bow looks at the lake for the water has ripples appearing for a large ghostly serpent pops out of the lake.

"Well there's our new pair of shoes," Panty said as they draw out their weapons for the ghastly being to utter a fearsome roar. It fires off a blast of ectoplasm at them for them to roll away from the explosion as both Panty and Stocking transform into their Angel and Nephilim forms respectfully.

Panty turns her pistol into a shotgun revolver firing flaming slugs as the ghost blocks her shots with its tail. The serpent slams its tail into the water causing a large wave to come crashing towards them.

Stocking turn her two blades into a naginata and swings her large pole arm unleashing a mighty large energy crescent slicing the wave down the middle. Stocking puts her blade in front to spin around like a drill for she dashes against the beast causing damage with each pass. The hybrid goes at high speed and cuts right through the ghostly beast as it roars in painful shouts.

Bow leaps off the building and rockets her fist into the head of the ghost making it recoil backwards Bow charges angelic energy into her palms and fires a big beam of energy right at the beast punching into its body leaving it weaken.

"Demon boy, let's go," Panty flies ahead with Tren pulling out his spellbinder M500 for he has only one shell.

"I need more of these," Tren loads the shell into the chamber and loads his weapon up. Panty changes to explosive as she gets hit by the serpent's tail launching her into the complex. The ghost shoots a beam of energy its maws with Tren dodging its energy blasts.

Panty swoops upward and propels herself into the beast shoving down several shots into the head of the ghost. "Kick its ass now," Panty shouted as Tren fires a shell unleashing a blast of razor wind from the gun's barrel. The wind slices through the ghost many times until it implodes from taking too much damage.

"Boo yah, hello 50,000 bucks," Stocking said as Panty takes a picture with her tablet to confirm the kill.

"Alright, let's head back," Panty said as they get a call from Scarf. "Yo what's up?" she asked.

"You need to come right now, the Omni map is reacting. A new location of the second stone has been shown," Scarf said.

"Where is it?" Trench Coat asked as the four are crowded around the tablet.

Scarf looks at the map as it glows brightly for Jacket, Scanty and Kneesocks to go to the medical area waiting their commander for the mission. "We have confirmed it, an Omni stone is found in the Museum of Natural History in New York City," Gauntlets said via telepath.

"How interesting," a familiar voice said as Scanty and Kneesocks recognized that voice for the figure appears out of the medical area.

"Welcome back, at full strength you will lead the assault on the stone and capture Stocking," Gauntlets said in his mind.

"Very well, my lord," he said. "So girls are you happy to be working with your old boss?" he asked.

"What Corset, you were killed," Scanty said both shocked by this as the purple skinned demon appears before them.

"The news of my death had been highly exaggerated," Corset said as he remembers his last defeat was a mere fluke. "Those angels got lucky last time and now they will not get a second chance," Corset said letting out a big laugh as his mind is on revenge and the stones are the key to that revenge.


	9. Phase 9

Phase 9: Big Apple Clash

Brief is at the company function with his mother and father as his dad engage with his partners in his stockpile of new ghost tech to fight the demonic forces. Brief is in his hotel room just wondering what is going on with the others. "Panty, guys hope you guys are safe," Brief thought as he hears his mother coming into the room.

"Oh sweetie, there you are. Why are you with your father?" she asked.

"I'm not into this company like dad, I wanted to do something good for the world," Brief said thinking about his ghost form and remembering his time training in Daten City when the sisters were gone.

"Son, sometimes we have to bite silly dreams and get with reality. Your father isn't the most pleasant but he wants what's best for you," his mother said.

"Mom, I'm not interested in this company. All he does is sell machines of death for the highest bidder," he said as his mother sighs at this.

"You are his heir to this massive wealth once you are married with the 'proper' girl. Everything will be in full swing," his mother said.

"Mother, don't tell me you hate Panty too?" he asked.

"Well I prefer you go with someone more refined not white trash like that. Trust me this is your proper future," his mother said as she goes off with Brief feeling sad.

"All this money in the world can't care me of this empty feeling in my heart. I don't want to be a corporate shill; I want to be like the others. Being a hero and hell save this world, I was given these powers for a reason and I'm going to use it," Brief thought as he sighs. "Wonder how my folks would react," he said as he senses something ominous. "This is not good," he said as he looks at the window to see fire bursting out of the manholes.

Lesser Demons and Ghosts swarm out of the sewers littering the streets with death and destruction. Hatchet leaps onto a victim and severs the man's head with other fiends leashing out against the humans being completely helpless.

A Cerberus busts through a building causing it to break apart and crash into the streets. Bloodwings swoop down and slaughter countless people with a Hellgoyle spinning through the air smashing through several different skyscrapers making them fall down below.

Corset, Kneesocks, Scanty and Jacket are on top of the UN building looking at the razing taking place. "This is exciting, the human scream in pain and agony. Its gets me so worked up," Corset having a look of joy seeing the minions ripping them to pieces.

"All hell generators have been deployed. Hundreds of demons and ghosts are pouring out every hour," Kneesocks said.

"Good Jacket and Scanty grab the stone for me," Corset commanded as they both leap on top of the buildings heading for the museum.

Brief is horrified by the sight, "This is insane." Brief gets a call from his phone.

"Brief are you there?" Panty asked.

"Panty, the city is under attacked. Where are you guys?" he asked.

"We are going there right now, just grab the stone and keep it away from the assholes," Panty said cutting off the phone with Scarf got a head a few hours ago. "That dickhead better move it," Panty said as they just got back from their mission in the mountains.

"He should be there soon," Trench Coat said as they are waiting in the teleportation chamber where the magic pentagram is located.

"Okay, the circle is set up. Get in the circle now," Scar said on the tablet as the four place their feet in the circle for they instantly teleport and being into a hut with Scarf beside them. "Hello to West Chester County," Scarf said.

"The fuck, why aren't in New York City?" Panty said angrily.

"Because there way too many demons and ghosts, I didn't want them to distract me from making a circle. Speaking of that, here's CNN," Scarf turns on the little TV as news reports flood the airways.

"News reports coming in, a demon attack is destroying New York City. The situation is very grim; millions are being wipe out and building getting razed. The military even with their tech upgrades are no match for the demonic hordes," the reporter said as the National Guard units are getting killed by ghosts and demons.

One large lesser demon appears landing on an Abrams tank crushing it under its massive weight. The demon picks up the broken tank and smashing through groups of soldiers. The reporters go away for the demon tosses the vehicle at the crowd of people killing them and the reporter in the process.

"Gee like those Jarheads can take on those guys," Panty said.

"We need to go now," Tren said.

"I got a plane we can use to head for New York City, come on," Scarf leads them outside seeing a small plane which can fit all five of them. Scarf turns on the plane for them to fly towards the city.

"There must be hell portals being created like the one in DC," Stocking said.

"Yeah, we need to take them first or we'll be fighting endless enemies," Trench Coat said.

"Yeah, Panty you go after Brief and help him get the stone away from there," Scarf said.

"Sounds like a plan," Panty said as they fly towards the city.

Brief flies through the streets for ghosts and demons overwhelm the armed forces. A part of a building falls right in front of him for Brief phases through it seeing it break apart on impact in the street below.

"New York is going through real hell," Brief sees a Bloodwing for it tackles into him knocking him back onto the streets. A large bipedal demon called a Juggernaut appears as it grabs a tank by the barrel and swings it at Brief like a hammer.

Brief rolls out of the strike and flies right into the torso of the beast making it recoil backward as Brief fires a ghost ray at the head. The energy attack blows off its head for it falls onto the ground as Crawlers going down the side of a skyscraper.

He focuses his energy and fires twin beams of energy along the building causing it to shake knocking off the crawlers as they all descend onto the ground leaving small craters with each impact. A few survive but are seriously wounded as Brief picks up an M16A4 rifle off the ground seeing it has that special ghost infused ammo that his dad's company made.

Brief fires a few hits in the heads and bodies killing two out of four with the remaining two lunging at him with their large claws. Brief dodges their slashes and pumps bullets into the demon killing it and then kicking the last one onto the pavement shoving the gun into its mouth exhausting the ammo into its brain. "Well dad, it works. Too bad the soldiers are getting slaughtered," he thought.

He flies towards the museum with more monsters trashing the city as suddenly some of the buildings are floating in the air. "What the hell is going on here?" Brief thought as he remembers what happened in Disney World. "The Omni Stone is doing its magic again, twisting this whole city upside down," he thought.

He manages to reach the building as he phases through the wall going into the hallways with more ghosts appearing. "I don't have time for this," Brief knocks out several ghosts and as he blasts the rest with energy beams.

He goes into the display area to see the brightly glowing Omni Stone in its glass case. "Yes," Brief said as he runs towards it for a massive explosion rocks the whole building.

"We'll be taking that," Scanty fires twin blasts from her shotgun knocking Brief back into a wall with Jacket moving in and stabbing him with his blade.

"So you're that ghost hybrid everyone is talking about," Jacket pull out is blade and kicks the boy into a pillar hurting his back. Scanty grabs the stone as they both jump through the window.

"Damn it," Brief shakes off her wound and flies after them for them to leap on rooftops. Scanty tosses the stone to Jacket as she blasts Brief with her revolvers. Brief swings his hands forward summoning an energy barrier blocking her shots.

"Ghost brat," Scanty said as Brief gets in close launching a kick but she grabs his leg and slams him into the roof. "Go send Corset the stone, I'll handle this brat," Scanty said.

"Don't screw this up," Jacket keeps going on as Scanty calls in Hatchets and Crawlers to back up. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be lunch meat. My minions attack," she ordered.

The demonic puppets leash out with her bladed legs as Brief dodges their slashes. He ducks under a deadly lunge as he rips off the bladed limb and stabs into the wounded demon. Brief fires more energy beams blowing up the incoming hatchets for a Crawler sneaks up on him and grabs him with its tongue. A Hatchet slashes Brief across the chest with blood dripping from the demon's bladed leg.

Scanty fires a few shots at him as the ghost boy flips behind the crawler for it takes the shots getting it killed. Brief kicks the beast towards Scanty for she pulls out her shotgun and blows the demon into half, "You can't win against me boy."

Suddenly a flash of light strikes Scanty right through the skyscraper as Panty appears in her angel form. "But I can," Panty said as hovers besides the redhead. "Hey are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are the others?" he asked.

"Well, Stocking, Bow and Trench Coat are taking care of the portals while Scarf clears up the streets and make an distraction for the enemies," Panty said as Brief is confused.

"Bow huh, that little girl you found in the attic," Brief said. "Well, the more the merrier. Do you think Scanty and Kneesocks can organize this?" he asked.

"No not those two, I'll beat the info out of Scanty," Panty and Brief hover down through the hole to see Scanty bust out a pile of rubble.

"That is it; I have enough of your meddling. Time I bust open the gates of hell and use my demon form on you all," Scanty morphs out of her uniform and into a leather top and mini skirt. A demonic tail, red wings and her horns got a lot bigger. She dual wields her revolvers as her power has increased.

"Damn what's with the outfit? You and Stocking would be bondage buddies," Panty and Brief prepare as Scanty speeds towards whacking Brief in the head with her handgun sending him flying across the rooftop. Panty dodges her pistol whipping as she blocks her strikes with her own pistol.

Panty shoves her knee into her stomach as she blasting her into the chest with her angelic bullets causing some damage. "Damn it," Scanty transforms into her shotgun as she charges up her buck shots.

"Oh crap," Panty and Brief fly off the roof as Scanty fires energy pellets for large explosives littering the rooftop. Scanty tries to find the two within the incoming dust as Brief phases through the debris and tackles into Scanty for he grabs her green hair. He tosses her into the roof as Panty drives her foot into her stomach with Scanty spitting out blood.

Brief grabs Scanty and tosses her into the air outside as he and Panty fire bullets and energy beams cutting into her body. "Die," Scanty drops down and crash into the ruined roof making the building collapse with each floor falling on top of each other.

She is dragging them both down the falling building as she throws them both hard into the floor below. Scanty charges her both of her revolvers with demonic energy as she peppers the area with rapid shots leaving behind lots of explosions flatten the entire block.

Scanty is still in the air not seeing the two below in the debris. "Where did they go?" Scanty hovers down below to check as suddenly Brief appears behind her.

"You miss us?" Brief kicks Scanty in the back of the head heading down towards Panty. The Angel opens fire air jiggling the demon in mid-air as she puts a bullet right through her heart. The demon lands hard onto the ground with a hole in her chest.

"Now, who is running the show," Panty grabs her leather top and lifts her off the ground pointing her pistol at her temple.

"You should know him; he almost bested you but your boss had to stomp on him to take him down but now Corset has return to finish the job," Scanty said as the two are in complete shock at this. "I doubt you have a pray from heaven to save you now," Scanty laughs at them as she teleports out of there.

"Damn it, I thought he died," Panty said.

"Not anymore and now we need to track the stone," Panty and Brief fly off trying to intercept the guy with the stone.

Soon Stocking enters into the sewers as she runs through the damp passageways trying to find the portal. More crawlers are leap across the walls heading for the hybrid, "Oh great." Stocking charges up her energy and releasing purple colored crescents chopping down the lesser demons into fresh meat piles.

"These sewers look so different must be the stone's power messing everything up," Stocking thought as she stops herself to see she's on the edge seeing a large black abyss below. "This city is going upside down," she thought as she uses her black wings and flies over the massive hole. There are waterfalls on either side and the ceiling is dripping slime into the hole. A bit of smile got on Stocking hair as she shakes her hair getting it off, "I need to go wash my hair when we get back."

Stocking lands on the other side and rushes through the twisting curved hallways for she finds the first generator which is guarded by three red and black armored living demonic knights called Dark Knights. "Nephilim detected, catch her now," the three knights show off her armored wings and jet towards Stocking with their large swords.

Stocking slashes them with her dual blades but one of the knights blocks her blades and shoves her backward. The knight thrust forward as Stocking barely dodges with her dress getting cut and a small amount of blood is shed.

Stocking puts her two blades together making into her pole arm as she blocks two of the knights' strikes as she weaves out of their line of sight. She counters by outstretching her arm and stabbing right through the demon's head killing it instantly.

The two remaining Dark Knights hover in the air as they dash through the area slashing at Stocking. She holds her position and using her pole arm to block their incoming attacks. She slams the back part of her weapon at the rushing demon stopping it in its track. She uses the pole arm to leap over the head of the demon and redirect the blade through its head slamming it down on the floor.

One knight remains as Stocking duels it as it's using its shield to blocking her thrusts and jabs. She finds an opening and stabs its leg making it flinch and hits the bottom of the shield hard knocking it out of its hand. She builds up movement as she swings the blade around and chops off its head. The demonic living armors disappear as Stocking slices the generator in half closing off the first portal.

"Guys, I got the first one. Bow what is your status?" she said into her eyepiece.

"Well, I'm getting close to the target," Bow runs through the passageways as she slides under a coming bladed leg of a Hatchet. Bow bashes the demon in the face with her armored fist knocking off its cloth head.

Bow slams downward crushing a Hatchet easily and kicking the last one sending it into a large hole. Within her sight, there are multiple holes and hanging cables on the ceiling; the explosions from above ground shaking the tunnels as Bow grab onto a cable and swings over the holes.

She reaches the end and finds the room where the generator as a Juggernaut busts through the wall tackling towards Bow. She leaps over the beast as it counter by swiftly backhanding her launching her into a wall.

Bow quickly dodges the blow of the demonic beast as she slams her fist into the stomach of the demon. She shoots a strong beam of light boring right through it with blood and guts raining down on the area. She smashes the second generator as she reports her success, "I manage to destroy the second generator."

Tren is right by the generator as he is casting spells onto a Hatchet killing it instantly as he got the message from his eyepiece. "Good work Bow, I'm about to destroy the last one," Tren tosses his chakram with the weapon tearing through all the enemies and slicing off the last Hatchet.

Tren blasts the generator with a fireball taking out the last one. "Last generator destroyed, so what now," Tren said on his radio eye piece.

"Okay meets up near the Empire State Building, we'll regroup and stop Corset from getting the stone out of here," Scarf said.

"Still can't believe Corset is alive," Tren said.

"Right, he is like a bug. He keeps coming back for more," Stocking said as her, Bow and Tren head off with Panty and Brief still in pursuit of the stone.

Corset with Kneesocks by his side has been told that Scanty has been beaten. "So disappointing, your sister is not as capable as you are," Corset said.

"Scanty is trying her hardest sir," Kneesocks doesn't like it when people put her down despite she isn't the most capable mentally.

"Doesn't excuse that, punishment would follow for her soon," Corset said as he can sense Jacket coming this way with two others following him.

Back at the surface with Panty and Brief are flying above the city as they see the George Washington Bridge getting wreaked by a Hellgoyle. The metal parts fall into the ocean as the structure is destroyed by the demon's barrage of fire bombs. "This is insane, New York City is almost destroyed," Brief said as they continue their pursuit of Jacket.

"There he is," Panty firing bullets at the demon as he turns his jacket into a sword deflecting her shots back. "Ah crap, acid" Panty turns her pistol green and fires acid bullets.

Jacket leaps off the rooftops as the angel's bullets eat away at the buildings' rooftops. "I need to get back to Corset and I need a distraction," he links with the Hellgoyle nearby with his mind. "Distract the two behind me now," he ordered.

"As you wish," the large demon stretches out its gun arm and grabs a passing transport helicopter filled with people for they scream in fright. The demon flings it at the two as they both stop it in mid air as Brief sees his mother inside.

"Mom," Brief said.

"Brief look out," Panty shouted as the demon extends its chained arms and the two let go out the helicopter barely dodging the attack. The Hellgoyle whips its gun arm around and hits the copter sending back onto the streets below.

"No," Brief shouted as the helicopter crashing onto the pavement with a few bodies broken and organs falling out of their severed halves. "Mom, where are you?" Brief shouted as the demon approaches the busted copter with Panty shooting flaming bullets holding off the large demon.

Brief finally finds his mother's head and the rest of her body scattered across the streets along with other passengers. "Mom, no; you can't be dead," Brief feels like crying as Panty is right behind fending off against the demon.

"Brief, we got to chase after that guy," Panty said as she leaps forwards and delivers a powerful kick knocking back the big guy as she pumps it with multiple flaming rounds burning into its skin.

"But my mom," Brief is in shock as he holds his mother's head in his arms.

The Hellgoyle lunges ready to kill them both, "Damn it Brief." Panty is ready to guard him but a quick blur slams into the Hellgoyle pushing it back with each vicious blow. With one strike straight to the chin knocks the head right off the body with blood shooting out of its neck slot.

"Are you okay?" Bow appears before them covered in demon blood.

"Yeah, thanks kid," Panty said as she approaches behind her boyfriend feeling sorry for him.

"Panty, she's gone. They took her away from me," Brief said as Panty place her hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the back of the head.

"You know I'm an angel right and heaven is where I lived. So your mom is going to a better place unless heaven gets blown up by the demons which I doubt," Panty said as Brief drops her mother's head and hugs Panty shoving his face into her chest.

"I miss her," Brief said as Panty knows that despite having ghost powers and quite smart, he's still a teenager.

"I know, you'll get though this," Panty said. "Bow, we are still going after the stone," Panty said as they both fly off as Bow head for the Empire State tower.

Scarf is in the streets killing demons and ghosts with his armored gauntlets. He leashes out a strong kick knocking a Juggernaut through a building as he bash his fist through the skull of a Dark Knight and tosses him against a car killing the living armor.

Scarf's body is crackling energy as more Crawlers, Hatchets and Dark Knights begin to gang up on him. "I'm going to wipe you out, Demon Pulse," Scarf explodes with red energy as his body is covered in red armor modeled like an insect exoskeleton. "Die," Scarf dashes through the hordes of enemies destroying them with each blow craving his way through the chaos.

He wipes out the last demon with a single punch sending it through a pillar and a very large Hellgoyle rushing right at him. "Suck this," Scar dodges the incoming strikes as he closes in for the kill and lands a serious punch to the chest of the beast.

The massive impact launches the beast across several buildings for Scar follows suit and launches a kick onto its chest following up with a powerful demonic energy blasts that engulfs the beast completely vaporizing it into oblivion.

Scarf deactivates his Demon Pulse as he returns to his human guise and put his scarf around his neck heading for the Empire State Building. He can see the others there waiting for him, "Okay. The demons and ghosts shouldn't be overwhelming the city."

"Good, now we can focus on getting Corset and stopping him once and for all," Stocking said as another Hellgoyle uses its long gun arm and rip through half of the Empire State Building making it fall towards the others.

Tren summons a magic carpet as he uses it to fly out of the building's range as Bow and Scarf get on another building while Stocking flies out of the way. "Another iconic US tower getting knocked down by assholes, brilliant," Stocking said sarcastically.

"Come on Panty and Brief are going to need our help," Tren flies on his carpet with everyone following suit.

Panty and Brief are right behind Jacket as Corset and Kneesocks are on top of the UN building waiting for him. "Come Jacket give me the stone," Corset shouted.

"No you don't, Brief now," Panty shouted as Brief turn invisible and fade through the building as Panty pulls out another pair of undies out of her dress pocket. "Just in case," Panty turns her gun into an AK-47 Assault Rifle. "Oh man, I love my AKs, time to give him a 'Shocking' good time," Panty makes her AK blue as she fires electric bullets getting a hit at Jacket's back giving him a painful shock.

The pain made him drop the stone as Brief reappears out the roof catching the stone. "Suck on that creep," Brief fades into the building again.

"Nice catch babe," Panty gives a flying jump kick onto the back of Jacket's head knocking him into the gravel.

"Jacket, give my stone now," Corset demanded.

"As you wish," Jacket recovers and leaps off the building as he freefalls down the skyscraper for he runs on the side of the building with Panty flying above shooting her AK-47. "Enough of this," Jacket draws his blade and leaps at Panty with her blocking his blade with her rifle.

Both are exchanging blows and dodging each other strikes as Jacket slashes the AK-47 in half making Panty uses two pistols instead.

He kicks her in the head slamming onto the building as Jacket while in mid-air fires a beam of energy from his blade hitting Panty in the chest launching her though several buildings until she crashes into a building leaving behind a large hole.

"Where are you ghost boy," Jacket lands on a flagpole trying to look for Brief as he is hidden inside the skyscraper waiting for him to pass. "Fine, I'll let the building kill you instead," Jacket powers up his blade for him to leap off the pole.

He leashes out energy waves which craves into the tall building with ease as he lands onto the ground swiftly slicing the support beams with each dash. He appears in front of the building with the last pillar slash with him snapping his fingers.

Brief feels the building suddenly collapsing on top of him without warning. Soon the whole building falls onto Brief leaving him buried underneath the rubble. The stone is expose on the pile of rubble, "Oh why thank you my kind sir."

Jacket goes off as Tren flies above Panty as he offers her assistance. "Panty, are you ok… holy shit you have a hole in your chest," Tren said seeing a hole in Panty's torso leaking lots of blood onto the pavement.

"No shit, heal me please," Panty said as Tren patches her up with a healing spell with a green glow covering her body making her wound disappear. "Thanks demon boy," Panty gets help up by Trench Coat seeing Stocking heading for Corset.

"Here is the stone," Jacket hands the demon commander the stone. "Can I go now; I'm bored with this dump of a city," Jacket said.

"Fine, you can go now," Corset blissfully looking over the beautiful gem with Jacket teleporting out of there. Kneesocks notices Stocking hovering on top of the building, "Oh Stocking, so glad you have come to see the end of this pitiful city," Corset said as Stocking turns her dual blades into a pole arm.

"Let go of that stone or I'll kill you," Stocking said as Corset can sense the vast energy building inside of the young woman as the stone is reacting to her presence by pulsing power.

"Curious, Stocking's power is making the stone react. Curious indeed, no wonder Lord Gauntlets wants her alive," Corset thought as he grips the stone tightly.

"Enough games," Stocking dashes forward and tries to slash at Corset but the demon quickly dodges her attack. He locks her in mid-air with his telekinesis as he pulls out his whip grabbing onto Stocking and slamming her back into the roof.

"Even with that power, you have no chance against me. Before you beaten me with a fluke but now that's not happening again," Corset said lifting Stocking off the ground with his telekinetic powers and sends out a telekinetic attack knocking Stocking off the building.

He can feel the power of the stone going through him, "Kneesocks. Take care of Stocking."

"Yes sir, Demon Pulse," Kneesocks goes into her demon form wearing a leather outfit as she wields her scythe flying towards Stocking.

Corset harnesses the stone's energy as he teleports onto another building facing the UN building. He points his palm at the building as he slowly lifts the large building off its foundation with his mind. "The humans foolishly think they have control over this world but in reality they are all in some big illusions they made up," Corset surge with power as he makes the building implode using his telekinesis spreading the broken pieces making them rain down onto the streets and buildings destroy large sections of New York City.

Corset can feel the anguish of the people as he laughs at the misery he causes. "Oh the sweet sounds of dying humans; it's my favorite soundtrack," Corset said as he teleports away with Stocking on her back avoiding the falling debris.

"Rolling on your back, just like your slut sister," Kneesocks taunted her as Stocking uses her Naginata to propel herself into the air as she slams her weapon into Kneesocks' face knocking her into a ruined skyscraper.

"At least my sister is decent as a fighter unless your sister," Stocking taunted back as it got under the demon's skin as Stocking leaps onto the floor seeing Kneesocks' face getting even redder.

"You crude little dirt bag," Kneesocks and Stocking clash as they strike with their bladed weapons. Kneesocks hooks the hybrid in with her curved blade and kicks her in the jaw. Stocking falls off the building as she falls on top of an incoming train with Kneesocks about to cut Stocking in half. Stocking dodges her hit as she regains her balance as she blocks the demon's slashes. Stocking dodges under her swing and slashes Kneesocks' leg shedding blood with the hybrid slapping her blade at Kneesocks' face sending her flopping on the train car.

Stocking charges up her Naginata as she twisting her pole arm with it pulsing with energy. She creates a massive gust of energized sharpened wind blowing Kneesocks away as she falls down below into the demon filled streets.

The demon crashes with her body covered in bloody cuts and bruises, "Her power is growing in a constant rate. No wonder her kind doesn't exist anymore. I'm completely outclassed by her now and I can't fight back, my job here is done." She teleports out of there as Stocking disengages her pole arm turning back into her twin blades.

"Stocking, are you okay?" Tren called on her eyepiece.

"Yeah, I defeated Kneesocks and Corset has disappeared," Stocking said on the radio.

"Bow has detected Corset's energy coming from the Statue of Liberty," Tren said as he, Panty and Brief is heading for the statue.

Bow and Scarf are in the plane heading for the Liberty as Corset is standing on top of the crown of the statue. All six arrive on the island as the water is twisting around the statue with Corset take in the power of the Omni stone embedded in his chest. "This is wonderful; I can crush this planet with a mere thought. And it's only using one stone; imagine if I had all 7. Both Hell and Heaven along with their leaders will bow before me," he crackled in excitement.

"Yeah, not happening," Tren said as six of them draw their weapons and go into battle stances.

"The prince of our Lord Gauntlets, how nice to meet the troublemaker that is causing all this trouble and where there is trouble the Anarchy Sisters follow," Corset uses his telekinesis to strip away the Statue of Liberty's metal casing making it spin around him like a twister. "With this stone's power, I will crush you all," Corset flings a massive amount of metal chucks at them as the statue falls apart under his might.

All of them got slammed by flying debris as Corset leaps forward onto the floating debris kicking Tren into the ocean. Scarf and Bow lock fists with the demon as he blows them away with energy blasts. He pulls out his whip and leashes out against Brief, Stocking and Panty knocking them all into the water.

Corset warps the water and gathers all six inside a water orb flinging it back into the city. The water sphere smashes into a ruined skyscraper as the group inside the building. Corset uses the power of the stone to empower his telekinetic powers as he twists the water and sends it into the razed city flooding the entire New York City. More buildings crumble under the weight of the battle falling into the flooded streets.

Tren flips back onto his feet seeing the destruction the demons have caused as New York City is not recognizable anymore. "Gee, just getting worse every second," Tren sees Corset appears beside the tower hovering in mid-air via telekinesis with an evil grin on his purple colored face.

"The wealthiest city in the world now reduced to a mere memory and so many millions of lives had been lost. It's like sweet ecstasy to witness such death and carnage," Corset laughs at the mess he made as Tren is getting quite angry with the demon.

"Bastard, you will pay for this," Tren summons his magic carpet as he hops on it and goes off against Corset.

"Come my prince, face your death," Corset attacks him with his whip but Trench Coat casts an energy barrier causing the whip to bounce off it.

"I'll keep this guy busy while you circle around the building," Tren said as everyone else is getting up as most of them were badly wounded.

"Everyone, okay?" Bow asked.

"Shit," Panty has a piece of debris in her stomach as she forcefully takes it out with blood rushing out of her wound. "Oh holy balls," Panty is in bad shape as Stocking gets up without serious injuries.

"Tren is fighting Corset by himself," Bow said as Tren is blocking Corset's strikes for he focuses on carpet drawing a circle around the building. He slashes him but Corset dodges and fires an energy blast knocking him backwards.

"Face it, you are outclass," Corset said as magic carpet is done drawing the circle.

"Really," Tren uses Demon Pulse to go into his demon armor as he hops on carpet flying about the building. "Now," Tren activates the magic circle as he traps the demon inside.

"What is happening?" Corset said.

"You should have paid more attention to my friend here," Tren said as the carpet waves to Corset as Tren readies his spell. "Time to get set blaze, Meteor Fallout," Tren creates a giant ball of flames as its heat is disrupting the air around it. "Die!" Trench Coat tosses the spell right at Corset.

The demon takes the full hit as the ball explosion rocking the entire city with the shockwaves made from the spell is making more buildings collapse under the water filled streets. Tren put all his energy into that attack as he's left worn out as he gets out of his demon form trying to see through the dust.

"Nice try but not enough," Corset appears behind him and kicks him in the back almost breaking his spine.

"Shit," Tren spits out blood as Corset telekinetically throws him into another building.

"Tren no!" Stocking is getting upset herself as Bow is glowing energy. "Bow, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Panty, touch my hand," Bow said.

"Look kid if you want to play 'pull my finger' now is not the time," Panty said.

"No, just hold my hand," Bow said as Panty places hand on hers as a flash of light overwhelms Bow.

"No way, she's that kind of Spirit Doll," Scarf said trying to get himself up.

"Bow," Stocking is dumbfounded as Panty disappears and Bow emerges from the light. She has angel wings now and her gauntlets now have gun barrels integrate into it.

"Stocking, give me your bows," Bow said as Stocking takes off some bows off her dress and hands them to Bow. The teenager puts them on her legs as she summons boots with gun barrels on the heels. "Stocking, let's help Trench Coat," Bow flies towards Corset as Stocking follows suit.

Corset grabs Tren by the collar and is about to toss him over the edge as he is too weak to fight back. "Sorry but your friends can't help you now," Corset charging up his attack as Tren braces for death.

Bow goes in at high speed giving a direct kick right in Corset's face sending him flying into another building. "Bow, holy shit," Tren is coughing up heaps of blood as his body aches from top to bottom.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Stocking sounds worried holding him in her arms.

"Yeah, I just got my ass handed to me. I'm totally fine," Tren joked.

"Yeah, sarcasm isn't going to make your wounds better," Stocking said. "Bow, go after Corset, I'll catch up," Stocking said as Bow nods her head as she flies towards Corset.

"That Spirit Doll packs a real punch," Corset wipes the blood off his lips as Bow jets in and slams her fist into his chest making him recoil several feet backward. "How interesting," Corset said looking at the little teenager.

"I will not let you hurt my friends and ruin this city even further," Bow said.

"Interesting indeed, you can borrow other angel's powers and weapons into your own," Corset lifts several pieces of rubble tossing them at Bow as she crushes them with her fist with punching the air shooting several shotgun blasts from her gun gauntlets hitting the demon causing some damage.

Bow delivers swift kicks onto Corset's chest following up with shots fired from her gun heels as Corset dodges them. "Electricity," her gauntlets glow blue as she fires clusters of electric pellets striking Corset leaving him stunned.

Bow leaps high into the air charging up her hands. "Explosive," her gauntlets turn yellow as she readies her attack. "Shotgun Rain," Bow launches a rapid fire assault of thousands of explosive pellet peppering the area as Corset is taking some massive damage.

Corset has lost both arms and a good bit of blood but is very much alive, "Good effort but you can't kill me without taking this stone off of me." He regenerates his arms and his power has dropped but is still holding strong. "This is just the beginning, after I wipe out the US then the rest of the world and then once I can all the stones for myself, I will be ruler of the entire cosmos. Nothing can stop me now," he said. Then Corset hears something hit the concrete as he sees the stone laying in front of him and a purple blade through his chest with him spitting out blood, "What?"

"You know when you monologue; you are left completely wide open. When will you assholes ever learn," Stocking uses her second blade to sever his head with his neck sprouting blood for his body hits the gravel with the battle finally over.

"We did it, we got the second stone," Bow lands besides Stocking as she returns to her normal form with Panty right beside her.

"Wow, what the hell happened to me," Panty said.

"It's a long story but we defeated Corset and this time for good," Stocking holding in her hand the second stone as it reacts to her glowing brightly.

"Fucking finally, two down, five to go; we are that badass," Panty said as she still hurts in her mid-section as they regroup with the others on top of a building. Tren uses his magic to seal the stone as it becomes stable and returns New York City back to normal.

"We should get out of here; there is nothing we can do here," Scarf said as they head back as Brief looks at the ruins of New York as he remembers him clutches his mother's severed head.

"Mom," Brief said as he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder with panty right behind him.

"Hey Tiger, you want to go back with your dad," Panty said sounding a bit sadden by this.

Brief takes a deep breath, "There is nothing for me at home. That bigwig life is not worth it, I want to help protect the world with you guys."

"Well, you can put up a fight. You are welcome to join the Demon Might Weep crew Briefer," Scarf said as they go off with their prize as Brief looks on within this destruction for he discovers his calling.

Meanwhile back in Lord Gauntlets' palace; Jacket, Lady Kimono, Scanty and Kneesocks are inside his chambers hearing about the failure. "What Corset is dead and the stone is in enemy hands," the Arch Demon is enraged by this. "You both are failures," he screams at them like they are little girls.

"Well, we tried our best sir but those angels and their allies are far too tough for us to handle," Scanty said,

"Kneesocks standby and Scanty step up to my throne," Gauntlets said as his armored gloves transform into a large sword. "Kneel before me," he commanded.

"Sir, I will not make the same mistake again," Scanty said bowing her head before the Lord.

"Not ever again," Gauntlets with a quick motion severs Scanty's head as Kneesocks' heart sink into a dark abyss. "Good riddance, send that body over to the hell hound dens. They need some extra meat," Gauntlets' words have shaken Kneesocks' core and her loyalties are starting to become very murky.

She wants to draw out her scythe and kill this bastard but he is on a different level then she is and holds onto her anger. "You killed my sister," Kneesocks said as she is fighting her emotions.

"Yes because she is useless but you have potential if you work at it. Continue to work with me and you will have boundless glory," Gauntlets said.

"I don't want to be a part of this anyone. All this loyalty I have shown along with my sister and this is how you repay us by screwing us over," Kneesocks said.

"If you want to go your separate ways, so be it but you will be like the other demon trash who are left on earth to be hunted down like a traitor," Gauntlets said as Kneesocks smiles.

"Well call me a traitor then," Kneesocks teleports out of there.

"Sir, you want me to track her down?" Jacket asked.

"No, we have bigger concerns than another rouge demon. We need to locate the next stone," Lord Gauntlets said as the busty Kimono is beside him.

"My lord, we need to step up our operations on earth. We can't let the Angels catch wind on what we are doing," Kimono said.

"Of course especially one in particular, she will be a problem in the future," Gauntlets said as Kimono bows her head.

"Yes sir," Kimono said. "Oh Prince Trench Coat, why do you have to be with such dirty traitors and filth," she said in a posh tone as the demons regroup and rethink their strategy.


	10. Phase 10

A/N: This chapter is pretty short and also written beside Phase 9, so I hope you enjoy this.

Phase 10: Beach Blowout

Within two days after they grab another Omni Stone, Panty, Stocking, Tren, Bow and Brief are at the beach in California where they are relaxing. Tren is on a lawn chair as Brief is making a sand castle. "This is pretty good, we got two out of 7 and we killed Corset for good," Tren said as the girls are changing into their swimwear.

So many things are happening with people playing the water, children enjoying the sand and the sky clear of clouds. Brief makes a big sand castle as the ocean sweeps in and washes it away, "Oh crap."

"Hey boys, we are back," Panty said as the two look at them for they appear before them looking good.

Bow, Panty and Stocking are in her swimwear. Bow is wearing a cute white one piece bathing suit forming around her skinny frame with bows on it, Panty is wearing black bikini which shows off her slender figure and Stocking is wearing a blue frilly bikini displaying her curvaceous body.

"Wow, Bow your some cute. Panty looking good and Stocking you look so sexy in that," Tren flirted liking her blue swimwear looks good against her pale skin as the Goth woman giggles for she bends towards his face with her cleavage in his face.

"What's so sexy my sweet prince," Stocking said in a very sweet tone making the demon prince's heart melt from her voice alone. Her bikini is holding her huge 38F breasts perfectly along with her bikini bottom molding around her squashy round butt cheeks and wide hips along with showing off her shapely yet soft belly, lusciously thick thighs and slender arms.

To Tren she looks like a goddess, "Just about everything is good." Tren's face gets shoved into Stocking's boobs as she's giving him a hug.

"Thank you sweetie, I'm glad you like it," Stocking said as Tren is in heaven right now sticking between Stocking's beautiful tits.

"Hey Baby, you like my swimwear," Panty said showing off her bikini as Brief's nose is leaking blood with the blond looking sexy as always. She show off her 34B breasts trapped in her bikini top, they are nowhere near as big as Stocking's but Brief thought they look perfect, her bikini bottom shows off her small yet round behind and exposing her tight slender waist.

"You look amazing," Brief said.

"Of course I do. Also we have unfinished business with that dick of yours," Panty said seeing the redhead's shorts having a large boner with the blond having a big smile. "Damn I miss that dick, come on. There is an old bathroom where we can do our business," Panty said taking him away with her.

"Yeah," Brief looking pretty sad.

"Still sad about your mom huh," Panty said.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget when you're holding her head in your hands," Brief said as they reach the bathroom.

"Just focus on me, a nice blowjob will make you forget and more relax," Panty said as she drags him inside. Panty shoves her boyfriend against the marble wall as she tears off his swim trunk showing his large dick, "There's my favorite meat stick."

She licks it seeing it react by pulsing with joy as she puts her mouth at his tip ringing her lips around it. "Oh Panty, this feels good," Brief said as his mind is getting hazing from her blowing him.

"I bet you jerk off when you're alone," Panty said as Brief reach out and unties her top showing off her modest yet nicely shaped breasts.

"Yeah, I think you a lot," Brief grabs her breasts making the blonde's heart beep rapidly and her face glowing red.

"Don't worry, you have the real me now. Not some fantasy," Panty said as she digs his penis into her mouth as it rubs against her tongue. "I love this beast of a cock," Panty wraps her tongue around his shaft.

He fondles her breasts as Panty is getting intense on his penis for Brief feels like his member is about to explode. "Panty, I'm going to cum," Brief said as he thrusts his member matching her tempo stroking her soft tongue.

"Yes cum into my mouth pussy, please," Panty puts her small hands on the redhead's balls as she caresses them gently as Brief finally blows his load as Panty takes in large amounts of white delicious goo.

Brief is out of breath as Panty pulls out for the penis is dripping wet as it still stands tall and thick. "Oh glad I like that new stamina but I'm not done yet," she said as she licks her sperm covered lips for she giggles in excitement.

Outside Stocking sits beside her boyfriend and enjoys the wind under the umbrella shielding her from the sun. "Where do you think they are going?" Tren asked.

"Going to fuck in the bathroom like always," Stocking said as Tren looks at Stocking marveling at her pale skin, her flowing long hair and her body having a good amount of body fat giving her a voluptuous appearance.

"You filled out pretty nicely babe," Tren said being very impressed.

"Thank you, all the fat is going in all the right areas making me super curvy," Stocking said sounding proud of her body.

"I thought Panty something about you only getting fat in your tits," Tren said.

"I just said that to insult her but they go to my breasts first, then my hips, butt and thighs. Not much my belly though it very soft which I like to keep," Stocking said.

"No agreements here," Tren said as Stocking get off her seat and stretches out her limbs.

"I don't need to be rail-thin like Panty to be sexy, nothing wrong with me having some junk in the trunk," Stocking said with a bright smile and a wink.

"Not at all, you got nice thickness and I like it," he pats her butt watching it jiggle a bit under her bikini bottom.

"Thanks, hey I'll give us something nice. Some ice cream," Stocking said.

"Oh give me a rocky road please," he said.

"Good choice, I'll be back," Stocking goes off with Tren looking up at the sky.

"Things are going quite smoothly now, we have another member in our team. He lacks experiences but he has a good heart," Tren looks over at Panty and Brief fixing them up. "With the six of us, we should be able to fight anything our way," Tren said.

"Hey where bubble butt go?" Panty asked.

"She went to go get some ice cream for me and her," Tren said.

Stocking is going to a snack bar where she goes in line to get some ice cream from a guy is checking her out. "Hey there Stocking, looking pretty good I that," a creepy man in his 40s was staring at her back as Stocking feels uncomfortable.

"Thanks I think," Stocking said as she feels the guy running his finger on her butt cheek.

"What a nice ass you got there, fills out that bottom so well," the man said with a perverted smile liking she is quite bottom heavy as Stocking backs away.

"Don't touch me again or you'll get hurt," Stocking takes out her stocking out of her bag ready to turn it into her sword.

"Come on baby, let me see that sweet ass," the man rushes at her as Stocking transforms her legging into Stripes 1 and strikes the man with the flat part of her katana. The man kneels over due to lots of blunt trauma having lots of bruises.

Stocking goes up to the vendor as he's awestruck by that. "One Rocky Road and one Reese peanut butter cup cones please," Stocking pays for their food and spits at the man lying on the floor. "That's what's you get for trying to touch a woman's ass," she said kicking the pervert in the stomach.

"I would be a hypocrite if Tren was doing the same thing but I like it when he slaps my ass," Stocking said with her mind being a bit naughty.

"Hey Stocking, thanks," Tren said as Stocking has her train of thought cut off with a big blush on her white face. He grabs his cone and Stocking sits in her lawn chair with Panty and Brief racing in the water. "That looks pretty good," he said as Stocking picks out a mini peanut butter cup and tosses it into her mouth.

"I love this ice cream, it's so tasty," Stocking licks the ice cream and she takes a bite of it. Her head is piercing with pain, "Oh crap brain freeze." Stocking said holding her

"You okay?" Tren asked sounding concern.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. I get these all the time," Stocking said as she bites into its again getting brain freeze again but quickly recovers from it.

"You are a piece of work Stocking," he said as he kisses her on the cheek.

"I know and you adore me for it," Stocking said as she finishes her ice cream and chewing up the cone.

"Hey Stocking, do you want to help me build a sand castle?" Bow said.

"Sure," Stocking said as Bow happily hops for they go to the sands. Brief finishes his race losing to the blond.

"Hey Brief; you want to help us build a castle?" Bow asked.

"Sure Bow," Brief is helping Stocking and Bow with Panty sitting beside Tren.

"Gee, we look like one big giant freak show huh," Panty said.

"Yeah, speaking of freak show, I was surprised Corset was even alive," Trench Coat said as they remembered that horrified battle that took place in New York City. "Yeah but we taken him out for good and we got the second stone too, too bad New York City was blasted to the dark ages," Tren said.

"Anyway, they'll alive but now we should relax on our victory," Panty said.

"Yeah," Tren said.

"Hey Stocking, can you get me some ice cream too?" Bow asked.

"Sure sweetie," Stocking said as she goes up to Tren and Panty. "I'll be back; I'm going to get some ice cream for Bow," Stocking said as she goes off back to the snack bar.

She sees the old man approach her again, "Look sir. Leave me alone." The man turns into a ghost and sprays a weird gas into her face. "You bastard," Stocking falls onto the ground as the overweight ghost licking his lips at the beauty.

"My precious Stocking, in due time you will be my forever," the ghost picks her up and teleports away from there.

Bow suddenly detects something wrong. "Stocking," Bow rushes off as Tren, Panty and Brief notice this as they head off following the little teenager.

"Bow, what's wrong?" Brief asked.

"It's Stocking, she's trouble," she said as she detected Stocking's unusual energy signal disappearing from her senses.

"What?" Tren feeling a bit worried as they show up at the spot where Stocking was last detected as Tren sees Stocking's striped leggings on the ground. "Oh crap, she can't fight without these," he said.

"Yeah, Stocking is next to worthless without her blades," Panty said as Trench Coat holds onto her now feeling very worried.

"Damn it, Bow can you detect her energy?" he asked.

"Yes, following me," Bow said.

"Stocking hold on tight," Tren said as they head for her direction.

Stocking slowly wakes up as she wants to move but is restrained by chains on the wall. She sees surrounded by bars as she is held captured. "So my sweet, you are finally awake," the ghost said as Stocking is beyond anger at this.

"Who are you and how did you get me here," Stocking demanded struggling to get out but failed.

"I'm Fred, your number one fan and I teleport you away from the beach and into my hideout. Trust me, no one will find you here," the fat humanoid ghost float towards her as he surveys her body.

"Number one fan?"Stocking is sounding suspicious.

"Your height is 5'4 tall, you have a nice healthy weight of 130lbs and your body measurements are 38F bust, a 26 inch waist and a 40 inch hips, a beautiful pear figure," Fred eyes her heaving bosom.

"How do you that?" she demanded as he is grabbing her ass. "Don't touch my butt," Stocking protested as the nasty ghost playing with her bottom.

"So thick and juicy, this is a 40 inch rear alright," Fred said loving the supple flesh of her butt watching it jiggle under his grip. "Cute bikini by the way my goddess," he said finish fondling her ass.

"I'll kill you, you asshole," she said as her hearts bleed with hate for this vile thing as his hand glides down her silky leg.

"Do not ruin that cute face with your anger, you will learn to love me my dear and you will in time be my wife," Fred looks over to his fellow ghost. "Keep watch over her," he said as he nods his head.

"Of course," he said as the ghost sits in his chair wearing a sock on his head for some reason.

"Damn it, some creepy fan has gotten me in some cage and I'm helpless without my blades," Stocking looks at the sock on top of the ghost. "Yes, I can fight back with a short sword but I have to get close to me," Stocking stares at her chest and sighs. "Sorry Tren but I need to get this guy close," Stocking said.

She whistles to the ghost as Stocking fakes a blush on her face. "Hey there big boy, can you help me out of here?" Stocking said sounding seductive.

"I'm busy," the ghost was looking at his magazine.

"Oh come on, if you let me go. I'll let you fondle my breasts," Stocking makes her bust bounce as the ghost is staring at her chest seeing her huge tits almost jumping of out her bikini top. The ghost licks his lips as Stocking gives a fake giggle. The guy unlocks the door and gets Stocking out of her chains.

"Let me touch those melons," the ghost said lustfully looking at her chest as Stocking puts his head on her bust.

"Do you like it?" Stocking reaches for the sock and slips it off his head.

"Yes like two pale pillows," the ghost said as he feels a piercing pain in his head as Stocking summoned a short sword stabbing into his head. "You bitch," the ghost said as Stocking backs away and slices his head off causing him to explode.

"This bitch just played you," Stocking goes out and run through the hallways trying to find a way out.

"Stocking, I know you escaped," Fred said in her mind.

"Come out so I can kick your ass," Stocking said.

"Now, now Stocking; those beautiful pink lips shouldn't let out such harsh words, I have a surprise for you continue down the hallway," Fred said as Stocking runs with her short sword hold tight in her hand.

She finally sees a door and opens it to see a very frightening sight. "Do you like what you see my goddess?" Fred asked as Stocking sees the room is filled with her plastered everywhere of photos, fan art and even collectables. "I have been collecting for years on you Stocking and I have a few items that might look familiar to you," Fred presses a button and shows a black dress in a glass case along with a bra and stockings.

"Wait a minute, those I wore when I was at the Casino. When did you get these?" she asked.

"EBay, that bra alone is worth about 150,000 dollars. It's worth every dime," he said in her mind.

She saw another picture of her in the casino with her half naked in front of everyone. "Where the photo comes from?" she asked.

"Well, your half naked body was shown throughout the internet and everyone faps to your flawless body as they want to shoot cum all over you my beauty," Fred said as Stocking sighs.

"Gee shouldn't let Panty goad me into these things and weirdoes end up jerking off to my pictures," Stocking said. "I have a boyfriend now and even if I'm single, I'm not going to be your perfect goddess," she protested.

"My precious Stocking, that will change in time," Fred said as Stocking bust open the display and slip back on her dress and shoes. She puts her old bra into her dress pocket and grabs her old stockings turning them into katanas dropping the sock. "Now, Fluffy; deal with Stocking. Don't kill her, just knock her out," Fred commanded as a large ghost dog appears barking at her.

"Soon, my darling Stocking will be my and we will live happily forever," Fred said.

"Live happily forever, what a storybook cliché," Stocking is at his doorway as his dog is in pieces. "Look I love my fans but some of you assholes take it way too far and if you cared about me, you will respect my wishes," Stocking said.

"My Stocking, your boyfriend isn't the one for you. I'm your dream guy, your one and only sweetheart," Fred leaps at Stocking as she brings her blades and slice the ghost several times for Fred is about to explode.

"No, my angel cakes," Fred blows up as Stocking slips on her stockings.

"I will get a happily ever after but not from you," Stocking said as door blasts open with Tren coming in giving Stocking a hug with Brief, Bow and Panty behind him.

"No ghosts in the area," Bow said.

"Damn it, I got all psyche for nothing," Panty said.

"What happened to you?" Tren asked feeling concerned.

"Well a fan came and teleport me here. Wanted me to be his sweetheart but I have a big cutie pie right here," Stocking embraces her prince as Tren and the others are looking at her funny.

"Was that the dress you worn at the casino several months ago?" Panty asked.

"Yeah, this fan got these from EBay along with my stockings and even my bra," Stocking said.

"Fucking creepy," Panty said. "Anyway, let's enjoy the rest of the day," Panty said as Bow is besides Stocking as well.

"You sure you are okay?" she asked.

"Yes positive, come on let's go back," Stocking said.

"You look great in that dress," Tren said as he sets the whole hideout on fire with a spell.

"Thanks, I'll wear it for you on a special occasion," Stocking said. "Thank Trench Coat for making me feel happy," Stocking whisper to herself as they go have more fun on the beach.


	11. Phase 11

A/N: Well guys, here's another short one. Hope you enjoy and also leave a comment, favorite or a follow if you want; now on with the show.

Phase 11: Angelic Encounter

Three days have passed as Kneesocks is in a bar in lamenting the death of her sister who was taken from her by Arch Demon Gauntlets. The demon is in her human guise drinking her problems away, "I don't believe this."

Kneesocks remembers her sister who been slay by the demon lord as she takes a big gulp from her glass. "Give me another one," she said as the barkeep looks at the young woman dressed in a blue dress that matched her hair color, sleek purple glasses framing her face and black shoes fitting her small feet.

"Here you go miss?" the barkeep said as Kneesocks slips her drink as a guy comes besides her checking her out.

"Hey there sweetheart, I was thinking of getting some Chinese food but here I got a nice Chinese main course meal right in front of me," the man said as Kneesocks looks as a pale skinned Chinese young woman standing 5'5 tall with her long sky blue hair, slender yet feminine frame, 34C breasts and piercing yellow eyes.

"Leave me alone," Kneesocks is not really in the mood as the guy grabs her waist with the demon being really angry.

"Come on, my Chinese dragon. Give me some those goodies," the man goes up and touches the underside of her nicely sized breasts. Kneesocks instantly pull out her sock and summon her scythe slicing off his arms. The guy screams as his severed arm slots spreading blood.

"Thanks for the drink," Kneesocks goes out the bar slipping her sock back on her leg. "Gee, where can I go now," Kneesocks said as she sees a path that goes up the mountains. "I wonder where this goes," she thought.

Within the HQ of Demon Might Weep, the gang is enjoying their time as Stocking is performing some stretches as she stand on one leg and pulls her other leg on her thigh. "Damn girl, your butt looks so big in those yoga pants," Panty taunted.

"So what, jealous I filled out and you didn't," Stocking said.

"Yeah like I ever want 40 inch hips," Panty said.

"Best to have wide feminine hips than to have narrow boyish ones," Stocking said as Panty takes this as an insult as Stocking goes on all fours and starts bending her legs one at a time.

"Whatever fat ass," Panty said as Stocking ignores her.

"Panty, do women always call other women fat because their insecure about their figures?" Stocking asked taunting her.

"Whatever," Panty said.

"That's what I thought," Stocking said as she makes a flip and lands on her feet. "Another session of Yoga finish," Stocking said.

"Why do you do those Yoga poses?" Panty asked.

"It helps me control my breathing and calms me down which helps with my swordplay and helps me tolerate your craziness," Stocking said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad to live with; right?" Panty slinging her arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"Panty, you take a dump on a plate and made me think it's some foreign chocolate that sounds like shit," Stocking said.

"You know I was messing with you little sis," she said as Tren enter into the living room.

"Look good in that outfit," Tren said liking her yoga pants showing off her nicely plump ass and her sport bra shaped around her very ample bust.

"Thank you," she said. "Hey Trench Coat, you want to help me practice my swordplay?" she asked.

"I would love too but I have to go somewhere. Scarf is taking me on a training trip, so we should be back in a few days," Tren said.

"What," Stocking said sounding disappointed as Tren kisses her on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll come back before you know it," Tren said as he goes outside.

"Gee, no penis to play with. That must be torturous," Panty said.

"See you later sweetheart," Stocking said as she sits on the couch letting her long hair fall behind the couch and she stretches out her arms. Panty leaps onto the couch and turns the TV on with the remote. "Oh great news," Panty said dryly.

"Breaking news, New York City has suffered serious damage which will take decades to repair to gain minimal capacities. With the capital largely destroyed as well, the US is tracking down any leads on the leaders of these monster hordes," the reporter said as the two angels are completely disinterested as Stocking is playing her PS Vita and Panty is yawning like crazy.

"Yeah like the government can really do shit against demonic hordes; they butt fuck NYC and DC while we are the ones who clean up the mess," Panty said.

"With the president killed by the demons weeks ago, the Vice President will cooperate with US allies to counter the demonic threat. The UN HQ has been destroyed with the UN as well trying to find a solution to the global threat," the reporter said as Panty changes the channel.

"So boring, no wonder no one gives a shit about CNN anymore. So fucking negative nowadays," Panty said as she turns on the internet onto the big screen heading for the Crunchyroll website.

"Well the city did get blown straight to hell by Corset and his hordes," Stocking said as she plays Sly Cooper on her Vita. "Hey which Anime are you watching?" Stocking asked.

"Dragon Ball Z Kai, the Frieza Saga," Panty said.

"Oh great, one of the favorite Saga in DBZ Kai; good thing they got rid of that filler crap and the fights not being 20 episodes long," Stocking remembering how badly paced the original English dub was.

"Man our adventures would make a great anime don't you think?" Panty said as Stocking looks into a random direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, like anyone would want to see two white women going on misadventures like fighting a ghost who was made of shit. Seriously who would see that," Stocking said.

"Two attractive white women with blood, gore, lots of action and jokes along with loads of fan service for all the pervy guys and some girls out there, which sounds like a kick ass anime," Panty said.

"Yeah, remember that movie you made that you CG me out of it," Stocking said with a pout.

"Yeah it was amazing," Panty said.

"That movie bombed and got 3% on Rotten Tomatoes, that's what you get for axing your own sister out of the movie," Stocking said.

"That's the same site that gave Superman Return the most boring superman movie ever a 75%. Its creditability is very lacking," Panty said.

"Hey Stocking, what are you doing?" Bow asked as she comes onto the living room.

"Watching some anime, do you want to watch?" Stocking asked.

"Sure," Bow said.

Meanwhile Kneesocks goes up the mountain with the rain pouring down on the road as she has an umbrella shielding her from her rain. "What do I do now," Kneesocks thought as she spots a large building up the road seeing there is light in the windows. "Finally, I can get out of this rain," Kneesocks goes up the road approaching the front door.

Kneesocks something in the woods but as she looks towards the forest noticing it disappears. "That's pretty perplexing,"

She knocks on the door as the others are too busy watching DBZ. "Hey Geek boy, get the door for me," Panty shouted as Brief is right by the door for he looks through the hole to see a cute Chinese girl waiting at the door. "Who is it?"she asked.

"Some Chinese girl, she looks pretty cold," Brief said.

"Let her inside," Bow said.

"Hold it, it could be some creeper wanting to steal our stuff," Panty said.

"We can handle mega crazy baddies, we can handle some random asshole," Stocking said as they all approach the door for Brief opens it letting the girl inside.

Kneesocks is pretty shocked to see the gang again, "You got to be kidding me. You guys again."

"Sorry bitch, we never met before," Panty said as Bow detects Kneesocks' unique energy.

"Kneesocks, nice human guise," Bow said as the three gasp in surprise.

"You make a hot Chinese girl Kneesocks," Panty said.

"Wait a minute, why are you here; this some kind of trap?" Stocking demanded.

"No, I'm not with the Demons anymore. I can explain," Kneesocks said as they let her inside with two Angels looking from afar.

"Master, this is very curious. Kneesocks is meeting with the angel sisters," the young lady said sitting beside her elder female master.

"Stocking, you have gotten some interesting friends indeed," she said.

"Dirty demons, angels should never befriend demon trash," the younger angel said.

"Indeed as well but we will meet with Stocking soon," the older angel said. "Stocking, I can sense the influx within your body. Very curious," the elder angel said as they both disappear.

Kneesocks is in the kitchen as Bow hands her a glass of strawberry juice. "Thank you sweetheart," Kneesocks slips her drink as she adjusted her glasses. "Well I basically quit because Lord Gauntlets killed my sister and I was too disgusted to stay behind," Kneesocks said.

"Holy shit, that sucks," Brief said sympathizing with her.

"Thank you, I've been wandering since then. I need a place to stay for a while, I hate to say this but can I stay for a while so I can find another place to stay," Kneesocks looking embarrass as she flushes red.

"Sure why not," Panty said as Stocking is surprised by this.

"Panty; what the hell?" Stocking said in protested.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, if she does anything funny. We can just kick her ass like before," Panty said.

"Give her a chance; there is something different about her now. Something changed about her," Bow said as Stocking can tell Kneesocks does look desperate.

"Fine," Stocking said.

"Thank you, I will behave while I stay here," Kneesocks said as she finishes her drink for everyone goes above their business.

Within a few hours, a Kneesocks play with Bow with Brief looking over his tablet seeing the news. "Hey Kneesocks, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like rubbish, I served for so long and I get nothing but misery in return. I miss my sister," Kneesocks said as Brief remembers his mother died by the demons too.

"I feel you; my mother was lost to the demons. Losing family is hard no matter what," Brief said.

"Your mother was killed by my own, I mean their minions. I'm so sorry," Kneesocks said.

"At least you turn away in the end, that's all that matters," Brief said.

"I love my sister, I will avenge her death and see Gauntlets defeat," Kneesocks said.

"Sounds good, anywhere in particular you want to set shop at?" Brief asked.

"London, I always liked that place," Kneesocks said as they hear a doorbell ringing. Stocking and Panty head for the door and open it seeing a familiar face.

"Well, Stocking and Panty, been a very long time since you know when you got kick out of Heaven for your vulgar actions," a sweet looking young woman appears wearing her favorite aqua blue hoodie with peach colored skin, long pink hair, hourglass frame and bright red eyes.

"Oh Hoodie, it's you in all your perfect glory," Stocking said sarcastically.

"Of course, I have come to give Stocking a message. My new master wants to meet you in the forest nearby alone," Hoodie said.

"That's so not suspicious," Panty said.

"Brassiere would be happy to see you," Hoodie said as Stocking's eyes widen.

"That's my master but why does she want to see me?" Stocking asked.

"Just follow me into the woods," Hoodie said as Stocking goes outside the door.

"I'll be right back," Stocking goes out following behind her into the mountainous woods with Bow, Kneesocks, Panty and Brief looking on.

"You have a filth demon in that house, what is that all about?" Hoodie asked.

"None of your business," Stocking said.

"More the reason for the angels up in heaven to seek you out; your condition is getting everyone nervous, even the big cheese is concerned about this," Hoodie said.

"That bad huh," Stocking said.

"There is a reason Nephilim don't exist," Hoodie said as they reach the spot. "Master, she is here," Hoodie said as a beautiful woman hovers down from the trees as her six angel wings glow bright blue with long purple hair, standing 5'10 tall, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She is clad in white sundress that highlights her very curvy figure especially her massive bust which makes Stocking's look small in scale.

"Stocking, so good to see you again," Bra said as she gives her former student a hug.

"Master Brassiere, very nice to see you," Stocking said.

"I have come to give you a warning, Jehovah my great mistress is not pleased with what you come lately," Bra said.

"Yeah I know, I was banned from Heaven permanently remember because I'm a hybrid," Stocking said.

"Not just a hybrid but one who can threaten Jehovah's power. There is a reason why Angels don't breed with Demons, the influx of great power between Demonic and Angelic energies causes a super charging effect especially with those Omni Stones," Bra said.

"You guys know about the Omni Stones?" Stocking asked.

"Yes and for me, they are very interesting. You saw what they can do; they warp and distort anything around them. Our mistress fears that if these fall into the wrong hands they will cause ruin for the whole universe," Bra said.

"Why can't she just destroy them if she is so all powerful?" Stocking asked.

"She has control over the Heavens and the cosmos but those stones are completely alien to even her powers," Bra said as Stocking is blown by this.

"You mean to tell me those stones are not even from this universe," Stocking said.

"Yes, our mistress is only the caretaker of one universe with many others that exists throughout the planes of existence. If it exists outside this current one that she care takes, it's beyond her power to deal with," Bra said.

"No wonder the demons want these so bad if these can overthrow heaven itself," Stocking said.

"Stocking, I can protect for you so long from angels like Hoodie. If I didn't pull rank, she would go in gun blazing trying to kill you," she said.

"I'm not dying yet, I need to know more about these stones and about this whole Nephilim business," Stocking feeling power at her fingertips as Bra is worried about her recent behavior.

"You used to be so well behaved but now since you been hanging around your rude sister Panty, you are a raunchy and insensitive young lady," Bra scolding her.

"I'm not like my sister," Stocking said as Bra pulls out a scrapbook out of her cleavage and shows her all the embarrassing images she collected of her since she left Heaven.

"Oh really, the more you and Panty hang out the more you were becoming a delinquent. You and your sister were half naked in a casino with human men howling at your bottoms," Bra said.

"I'm been better lately," Stocking said halfheartedly.

"Sure you are but anyway. I'm here to just update you on the situation and to watch your back. Soon Angels and their forces will try to kill you, see you soon Stock-Stock," Bra said as Stocking's heart leaps a bit from her nickname.

"Oh you remember my nickname," Stocking giving her master a parting hug.

"I would never forget, take care and be alert," Bra said stroking her hair in a motherly fashion. "Hoodie, we are leaving," Bra commanded.

"Yes madam," Hoodie said as she looks at Stocking with a nasty smile. "Teacher's pet but that will change soon when you are dead," Hoodie teleports away along with Brassiere leaving Stocking behind.

"Wow, that was pretty heavy; I better tell the others about this," Stocking heads back to see the others waiting for her.

"What is the deal?" Panty asked.

"Well, you see," Stocking starts explaining as the four are having their eyebrow rising up.

"So they will be gunning after you soon huh?" Panty said.

"Yes but I will not stop until we collect those stones and stop Gauntlets for good," Stocking said as Panty warps her arm around sister's neck with her giving the Goth a thumbs up.

"That's what I'm talking about little sis, never like those angel pricks anyways. Bring them on," Panty said.

"We are going to fight angels," Bow is confused by this.

"Only if they get in the way, we still need to get the rest of the stones," Stocking said.

"You said your master is called Brassiere right?" Bow said.

"Yeah, it's very good to see her again," Stocking said.

"That name, why is it so familiar?" Bow thought.

"You guys have a lot on your plate," Kneesocks said.

"No problem, we'll persist through it. Like always," Brief said sounding upbeat.

"Now you are talking," Panty said.

"I'll do my best to protect you Stocking," Bow said as Stocking gives the little teen a hug.

"Oh thank you guys," Stocking said as Kneesocks wants to talk to her in the other room.

"Stocking, I want to tell you something," Kneesocks said.

"What is it Kneesocks?" Stocking feeling like she's not interested on what she has to say.

"I'm sorry; I want us to start over," Kneesocks said.

"Wait what?" Stocking question feeling genuinely surprised.

"Look, there's no point in 'hating you' anymore. We are in this together and I'm desperate at this point. I need all the help I can get," Kneesocks said.

"Really, good to hear," Stocking said.

"Yeah, the death of your sister brings a lot of things into deep reflection. Stocking cherishes your big sister and enjoy every moment you spend with her," Kneesocks said with a single tear coming out of her left eye. "Make them count, I need to go to bed. Where is my room?" Kneesocks asked.

"I'll take you to one of our guest rooms," Brief and Bow show her to her room.

"Hey Stocking, you want to play some Borderlands 2 on your PS3 with me?" Panty asked.

"Sure," Stocking said.

"I play the dual wielding Dwarf this time around," Panty rushes towards Stocking's room as she smiles at this.

"She might be annoying but she's still my big sister regardless," Stocking said as she follows after her enjoying some sisterly gaming time.


	12. Phase 12

Phase 12: School Days

Within a few days back in Daten City, Hoodie and her new partner Keychain are patrolling through the closed doors of Daten High trying to find a powerful ghost. "Angels, are you there?" Garterbelt said on her angel cell phone.

"Hey Garterbelt, what do you want?" Hoodie asked.

"How is the progress?" Garterbelt said.

"Fine, we are close to our target," Hoodie pulls out her hoodie and transforms it into a M1 Garand as girls are getting out of the bathroom as a ghost busts out with a pair of panties on his head.

"I love the sweet smell of wet panties in the morning," the ghost smells the underwear as the two angels are gross out by this.

"Hey pervert ghost, you should be focusing on us now," Keychain pulls off her keychain and summons a staff while Hoodie aims her rifle.

"Enough of this talk," the ghost charges at the angels as Keychain hits the ghost several times and thrusts the staff onto the ghost's head stunning him in place with Hoodie landing a few precise shots into him killing the ghost.

"Wow, that was disappointing," Keychain yawned as they put their weapons away.

"Garterbelt, ghost is dead," Hoodie said on her cell phone.

"Not really, if you haven't heard yet; the bells haven't rang yet, so your target is still there within the school," Garterbelt said.

"Fine, we better get back to the church and try again tomorrow," Hoodie said as the two angels left the building and head back to church.

"We are so doing a better job than those losers, Panty and Stocking," Keychain said.

"That slut and that Goth geek can't compare to us," Hoodie said as they head back.

Within the dead of night, Stocking is on her computer with everyone a sleep as she finishes her work. "Another video and some Face book, I'm done with this," Stocking said as she gets up and stretch out her limbs in just her white bra and panties with blue diamond patterns on them."Now for my favorite midnight snack," Stocking gets out of her room wearing a purple and black striped buttoned gown.

She goes for Trench Coat's room as she hears his still awake as she looks through the keyhole and sees him in his tight boxers with her heart racing at the sight of his lean body. "Loving those round buns filing out those shorts, I going to enjoy playing with that nicely made ass," Stocking thought as she licks her lips as she has nasty thoughts going through her head.

He slips on some pants as Stocking is disappointed by this for Tren can feel Stocking on the other side of the door. "Stocking, that you?" he asked as Stocking lets out a little eep.

"Yes, can I come in?" Tren said as he puts on a shirt with the Goth going inside. "What were you doing near the door?" he asked.

"Those the phase, 'Dat Ass' mean anything to you?" Stocking said sounding a bit naughty in her silky voice as Tren blushes on his face.

"You were peeking at me in my underwear," Tren said sounding distressed but secretly likes that Stocking was peeking at him

"Hey I like a guy with a nice ass beside if you were me. You would be doing the same thing," Stocking said.

"Touché, yeah I would too," Tren looks at his sexy Goth seeing her luscious curvaceous body hugging her gown making his boxer feel a bit tight around the crotch area.

"Hey Trench Coat, do you know when Kneesocks would be leaving us," she asked as she sits on the bed.

"Pretty soon, Scarf is trying to contact Caps and have her take Kneesocks under her wing. We need all the help with can get," Tren said as Stocking got closer to him as she places her tiny hand on his much larger.

"Yeah it's real sad about what happened to Scanty. I would be pretty sad if Panty died," Stocking lays her head on Tren's shoulder.

"That's not going to happen, she's my friend and I would hate to see you sad," Tren said as Stocking got closer with her head on his chest.

"You're such a sweetie pie," Stocking feeling secure in his presence as Tren looks down at Stocking seeing her gown is showing her large cleavage making his shorts feeling even tighter.

"Man, I love those huge boobs," Tren thought as he has redness in his face as Stocking caught it having a big smile on my pale face.

"Sweetie, looks like you are getting quite hard down there," Stocking said with a sly tone. "I'll be honest, I came to your room because I thought you were an asleep and I was going to experiment with your body," Stocking said.

"Like what?" he asked in an almost innocent tone.

"Like cure your morning wood, you have a bad case of you so nurse Stocking came down and help ease that mighty beast of yours," Stocking poking his bugle emerging from his pants causing her boyfriend to have a nice reaction with his face covered in excitement.

"No wonder why it's get sore," Tren said as Stocking presses her chest against his arm as her cleavage is more pronounced with those melons rubbing alongside his arm.

"Hey baby, how about we fool around for a bit and blow some stream. That was the main point of me being here," Stocking sounding very frank as she feels some wetness down below.

"A little midnight nookie would be nice," Tren said as Stocking unbuttons his shirt for she place her tiny hand on his thin chest feeling the warmth of his skin. Stocking and Tren give a deep kiss for they both almost suck the life out of each other.

They exchange tongue as they rub against each other with feverish intent as they both close their eyes letting their passion take over. Stocking grabs Tren tongue with her lips sucking on it like a lollipop wanting to suck the sweet saliva down her throat. The Goth glides her hands on his chest caressing his shape.

They stop their intense make out as Tren unbuttons her gown to see her impressive bust in a cute bra and her beautiful shaped bottom shaping her panties. "You look great in your underwear," Tren's member is pressing against his shorts.

"Thank you, I knew you like them," Stocking sees the prince's head right near her breasts as he shoves right into them. He grips them into both his hands as Stocking's heart is racing, "Tren. There sensitive."

He starts fondling them as Stocking has a big blush on her face with Tren getting quite horny feeling her delicious large boobs and liking the soft fabric of her bra. "So perfect," Tren licks the clothed nipple with Stocking's body going crazy.

"Oh yes baby, keep coming. Play with my big tits," Stocking tongue is hanging out of her mouth as the excitement building up in her body is too much to bear with.

Tren ravaging her chest loving every bit of it as he bites down on her covered nipple as Stocking instantly orgasm with her panties feeling pretty wet with some womanly juice flowing out of her.

"Wow Tren, you're a natural. That was so crazy," Stocking said as she is relaxing her muscles. "Damn it, now my panties is soaked. It's your fault," Stocking said making a playful pout.

"Can't help it if your body is enjoying itself," Tren said as he lets out of her breasts for Stocking is pleased but Tren's little friend isn't finish yet.

"Looks like you're not done yet, now it's my turn to please you," Stocking reaches for his chest as she licks her tongue around his warm skin.

"Oh Stocking," Tren moans as Stocking reaches for his right nipple and licks it like a good sucker seeing his moans get deeper.

"Relax and let Nurse Stocking ease that painful boner you got," Stocking said as she has hands move below to his pants touch his large member pulsing through his clothings. She stops licking his nipple and pulls his pants seeing his boxers encaging his thicken partner, "Look how big it got."

She pulls out the penis thought a slit in his boxers for it stands proudly in front of Stocking. "Yep because of your lovely self," Tren flirting with her as she has a smile on her pretty face.

"Always a sweetheart well my dear, I'm going to blow you off now," Stocking bends down and caresses her tongue around the tip with the prince wincing from her touch. She twists her tongue around the shaft feeling it pulsing.

"Man, he is about to blow," Stocking shoves his dick into her mouth feeling the girth of his penis brushing against her tongue. "Shit, it's so big," Stocking going up and down his member while her pink organ rubbing against it.

Stocking closes her eyes enjoying the taste of her boyfriend's sex organ with Tren ready to burst. His mind is completely blank as the sexy Goth constantly blowing him with his whole body tensing up. "Stocking, I'm going to cum," he said in a weak voice.

"Yes my pervy prince, give me all your yummy cum. Right down my throat," Stocking mumbled as she increases her pacing almost craving the raw meat of his member.

Tren can't take it anymore and releases his large load down Stocking's mouth as the Goth Hybrid is taking in all his tasty sperm. "Wow, you give a good blowjob. Babe," Tren said out of breath as Stocking withdraws and seeing his penis go limp.

"I know, looks like you are done for tonight," Stocking standing upright as she wipes off the remaining cum off her pink lips putting the rest into her mouth. "Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?" Stocking said.

"Wait what?" Trench Coat said as his penis instantly goes back up.

"No silly, I mean cuddling with you in your bed," Stocking giggling at this.

"Right, I knew that," Tren puts back on his pants with his boner still showing.

"Your penis disagrees with you," Stocking said as they go into the bed as they go under the covers with Stocking in front of Tren. Tren wraps his thin arms around Stocking's curvy waist and right below her large bosom to feel the warmth from her pale melons.

"Good night babe," Tren kisses her on the lips.

"Good night my sweetheart," Stocking said as Tren clap his hands for the lights to go dark for them to hold each other in the dead of night.

Within the morning Stocking wakes up first as she has Tren's hands on her bra covered breasts. "Oh sweetie," Stocking gets out of bed and kisses him on the forehead. She buttons up her gown for she heads off.

"Morning Stocking," Bow greeted her as she was in a dress with her long hair all messy.

"Hey sweetie," Stocking said.

"Why are you in Trench Coat's room?" she asked.

"We were doing adult stuff," Stocking said trying to think about something.

"Like what?" Bow asked being very curious.

"A sleepover for adults," Stocking said.

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Bow said.

"Yep it is," Stocking said having a nasty thought.

"Are you going to make Breakfast today," Bow said.

"Of course I will," Stocking stroking her hair as the little teenager jumps for joy.  
"But first I have to take a shower and change clothings," Stocking goes to her room grabbing some clothings and underwear as she goes into the bathroom.

"Kneesocks," Stocking can see the demon sitting on the toilet taking a leak.

"Yeah it's called knocking on the door. Might have heard of it," Kneesocks said.

"You ever hear of locking the door," Stocking said.

"Touché," Kneesocks said as she turns away for Stocking strips out of her gown and underwear going into the shower. "So, you know Scarf has a job for you and Tren?" she asked as Stocking turns on the water letting it wash away the grime off her body.

"Really, what is the bounty now?"she asked as she uses a rag to wash the underside of her huge bust.

"We are heading back Daten City and track a powerful ghost within Daten High. Also I'm tagging along for the ride," Kneesocks said as she finishes for she pulls up her panties and fix her skirt.

Stocking rubs her butt with the soapy rag and her lower back, "Gee going back to that hellhole of a city. Better do the job and get out of there." Stocking quickly finishes her shower slipping on some clean bra and panties. She puts on a black frilly blouse, brown knee length skirt and blue shoes along with white and blue stockings.

She goes out and heads for the kitchen reading for breakfast. Everyone is at the table awaiting Stocking grade A cooking. "Okay, you three the city of Daten requests us to take out a powerful ghost within the school. You three will blend in as students and destroy the target, beware there are Angels reported in Daten City," Scarf said.

Meanwhile in Daten City, Hoodie and Keychain are within the church getting ready for their mission at their school. "Okay Angels, don't screw this up again," Garterbelt said.

"Come on man, we'll make you proud," Keychain said.

"Gee, why do I have to be in this dump of a city. Come on let's go," Hoodie said as they get into her Hummer and head for school.

"Hey Hoodie, something troubling you," Keychain asked.

"Its Master, she always has high regard for Stocking. That fat tit reject didn't deserve it; I should be her star pupil," Hoodie said as she drives to school.

"Don't worry, she will see your talents soon and Stocking will be a thing of the past," Keychain said as they begin their day at school.

Tren, Stocking and Kneesocks took a train that leads to Daten City as they are in the business class where they are set up pretty well with nice air conditioning along with some nice drinks and snacks. "Scarf gave us the hook up for this," Stocking said thinking this is pretty nice.

"It's quite nice," Kneesocks said as a couple of guys are walking pass whistling at the two ladies.

"Man that Chinese girl has got some nice legs," the guy said.

"Screw that, the Goth got a huge rack," the other guy said.

"Still we have pigs here in this car too," Stocking sips her tea as Tren drinks up some orange juice.

"Indeed," Kneesocks said.

"We are closing on Daten City station within 20 minutes," the computer voice said on the speakers.

"Man back to Daten City, it's been awhile huh?" Tren said.

"Where everything changed for better," she holds onto his arm tenderly. "And worse," Stocking looking at her hand pulsing with energy as this power is the reason why so many people want her dead or alive.

"Yeah, two young women that needed direction and I offered you a change. You two are better for it," Tren said.

"I and my sister are forever grateful for that if you haven't come along. We would be stuck in that old broken down church and take orders from that crazy priest," Stocking said as she lays her head on his arm just wanting to take in his comforting smell.

Soon enough, they reach the station finally being in the biggest shithole of the planet, Daten City. "Okay, there should be a car nearby Scarf set up for us," Trench Coat said as they get off the platform and see a shiny blue Aston Martin.

"Wow, I love these British cars," Kneesocks said with a smile on her face. They got into the car with Stocking at the wheel for they head for the school. They look around the streets to see the depressed people of Daten city going about their business.

"Still misery as ever," Stocking said as they quickly see the school for the park into the parking lot seeing the students flock to them. "My fans, I'm back!" Stocking cheered as fan boys and fan girls a like swarm around her.

"Okay everyone, disburse. You have class to go to," a black girl who's about 16 years old with dark brown hair and light chocolate skin as she is wearing the green tank top and black jeans. "Stocking, is so great you came back to our school?" she said as Stocking gives the girl a hug.

"Who is this girl?" Tren asked.

"Her name is Wendy, she is one of administers for my face book page and one of the girls I play with online. Also she is a good friend," Stocking said.

"Hello, who are these people?" she asked.

"Well, this is Kneesocks and my boyfriend Trench Coat or Tren for short," Stocking greeting them to her.

"Oh Stocking, he's very cute. You have good taste," Wendy said liking his trim appearance, his white hair and pretty eyes.

"I know, so what's the deal here in High School?" Stocking asked.

"There are some girls are completely bitches trying to take over the school due to ghost activities," Wendy said as they enter into the school with the guys looking at Stocking and Kneesocks.

"Gee sometimes I hate the attention from these pigs," Kneesocks said.

"Agreed," Stocking said.

"Well, look who came back with their fat tail behind her," Keychain said as the Angel duo appears with the crowd fawning over them.

"Guess they are the queen bees of this school now," Tren said as Hoodie's partner Keychain was quite slender in shape, short green hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin tone. She is wearing a blue shirt and white shorts along with a sliver keychain around her neck.

"I killed Queen Bees before and I can do it again," Stocking said. "Hey at least I have an ass unless yours that looks like it belongs to a 12 year old boy," Stocking taunted Keychain as the angel is quite mad at her.

"You stupid bitch," Keychain is about to kill her but Hoodie holds her off.

"Wait there, we'll have our chance of killing her but we should be focusing on our target," Hoodie said. "See you later Stocking, glad for you to come back to this shithole," she said as they walk away.

"Okay, I guess we should blend in and track down this ghost. The principal wants it dead," Kneesocks said.

"Agreed," Tren said as they go off on their own trying to find the ghost while fitting back into the school.

Kneesocks and Wendy are going into Gym class for all the girls are in the changing room as a ghost is looking at the girls changing into their white shirts and blue bloomers. "Mmm, nothing like hot naked teenage girls to spice up the day," a ghost thought as Wendy and Kneesocks change out of their clothings.

"You have a nice body Kneesocks," Wendy said as Kneesocks is only wearing a green cotton bra and matching panties showing off her curves and nice skin.

"Thanks you Wendy, you look yourself," Kneesocks said as Wendy looks thicker than Kneesocks filling out her gym outfit pretty well.

"Thanks," Wendy said as she felt something looking at her ass for she turns around seeing the ghost having his tongue hanging out.

"Thick chocolate booty, just like the doctor ordered," the ghost said in a lustful way as Wendy shrieks out loud.

"Pervert ghost," Wendy screamed as the girls scattered with Kneesocks pulling out her sock turning it into a scythe.

"So Kneesocks has turn traitor huh. News is spreading around quite fast," the ghost said.

"Old news but I'm here to kill a ghost and that what I'm going to do," Kneesocks said.

The ghost disappears and reappears on the other side with Wendy in his grip. "I love some hot chocolate in the morning," the ghost pulls down Wendy's bloomers exposing her white panties as he smells her rump.

"You pervert, you can't smell my butt. Kneesocks help me please," Wendy called out.

"Drop the girl and I'll," Kneesocks turns herself around and sticking out her ass. "Let you smell my instead," Kneesocks said feeling embarrassed to do this.

The ghost stares at Kneesocks' nice ass along her cute panties. "Come to me Kneesocks and let me enjoy this," the ghost drops Wendy and goes for the demon. Kneesocks draws her weapon and slices the ghost several times.

"Idiot," Kneesocks said as the ghost violently explodes making the girls safe from harm.

"Thank you Kneesocks, looks like you taken care of the ghost here," Wendy said.

"I have a feeling that wasn't the one we are looking for. It was too weak, hope Stocking and Trench coat can come up with better luck," Kneesocks said as she joins with Wendy in the gym.

Tren and Stocking are in the library trying to look for the ghost. "Look at lots these books, I would love to take the time to read some of these," Stocking bends onto her knees looking at the books.

Tren stares at the beautiful Goth for her knee high socks gripping the soft flesh of her full thighs looking great against her pale white skin. "She looks so good in those stockings," Tren thought as his mind is going into a naughty place as his pants and boxer feel tight again.

"I forget to mention, you look nice in those stockings," he said liking how juicy her legs look.

"Thank you, these are my favorite," Stocking said as she looks at him to see a bugle coming from his pants. "Oh you weren't done yet," Stocking said seeing his friend twitching underneath his pants.

"Yeah demon males are very ravenous to their mates who they are attractive to and I'm no exception," Tren said.

"I guess your partner isn't going to calm down anytime soon huh?" Stocking asked as she taps her finger on his clothed bugle seeing it pulsing through the cloth.

"It needs a woman's touch to be finish beside when I'm like this I get too horny to think," Tren said.

"Don't worry my dear; I'll help me keep your mind straight," Stocking said as she drags him off somewhere. "Yeah, I can enjoy that hot bod again. Just my lucky day," Stocking thought as she pulls him into a storage room where no one is around.

"Is this place secured?" he asked not wanting anymore to interfere with their 'activities'.

"Trust me, no one is going to notice us here being very naughty," Stocking jumps onto Tren as they both go into a tight embrace. They lock lips with them starting slow and then rapidly getting more passionate with their pink organs rubbing each other in a fierce dance.

Tren reach under Stocking's shirt to feel her lush belly adoring her supple skin as Stocking does the same thing going under his shirt to caress his thin yet smooth chest. The friction between their warm bodies is causing Tren's penis to pulse wildly. "Babe, I can't hold in anymore," Tren pulls back and unbutton his pants. He lets his pants and underwear slip down his legs for his penis is large, hard and throbbing like crazy.

"Your right, what do you want to do. Stroke against my panties again?" she asked.

"No, your thighs," Tren flips her around with her back facing him.

"My thighs?" Stocking asked as Tren puts his hands on her hips with his cock near her legs.

"I always liked how thick and shapely your thighs look. I wanted to get sandwiched between them," Tren said as his heart is racing and his body is blushing like mad.

"Well, I can grant your wish sweetheart," Stocking opens her legs as she rolls down her stockings exposing the flesh. "Let me lift my skirt," Stocking lifts her skirt showing off her black silky panties molding around her perfect ass.

"Always got nice underwear," Tren commented as he puts his dick between the gap as Stocking presses her legs softly against it.

"How does it feel my pervy prince," she asked with her beautiful velvet voice.

"So fantastic," he starts thrust between her legs adoring how squashy they are. Stocking's heart is racing as she can feel his member pulsating upon her skin.

"Wow, it's such a beast," Stocking's body is yielding to his royal dick as her body is begging for more. He is increasing his pace liking the Goth's supple limbs sandwiching his cock. "Hold me baby, please," Stocking begged as Tren gave into her request and switch from her hips to her stomach warping his arms around her soft core.

She presses her butt deeper into him and laying her back against his chest. The friction is getting too much for the demon prince as he is about to reach his limit, "Stocking, I'm going to blow."

Stocking lifts the front of her skirt higher so his sperm doesn't get on it. "Yes, shoot your load. Feel better," Stocking said as both has fully given into their desires both on the climax of their orgasms.

"I'm cumming," Tren shoots his large load as Stocking is amazed of how much sperm is escaping his tip. Stocking can feel her panties feeling quite wet from this.

"Wow Tren, that was very good," Stocking said as Tren's legs gave out and lands on his knees with his partner going limp.

"Yeah ditto, we should try again with your stockings," Tren said as Stocking sees the puddle of cum for she drips her finger into it putting it into her mouth.

"Of course, let me go the bathroom to dry my panties before we get back to work," Stocking giving him a brief kiss on the cheek for she goes off with Tren following from behind.

"Interesting, the Demon Prince and the Nephilim are here in my territory. If I bring them back to Hell, I will be treated like a king," the ghost said as he goes away planning his next move.

Kneesocks and Wendy are in science class with them trying to make a bottle of acid. Keychain and Hoodie are within the same room seeing the demon sitting by the human. "So Wendy, when you and Stocking met?" she asked.

"Well, we meet on a good fantasy MMO on the PC. Play a few missions together and the rest is history," Wendy said.

"You humans are very attracted to your computer games huh?" Kneesocks questioned as they noticed something coming inside.

"So Kneesocks, it's true you have betrayed the cause. The masters would be delighted to see you suffer for your actions," the ghost appears for all three girls jump out of their seats.

"That's our target," Keychain said as she pulls out her staff and Hoodie bring out her Garand rifle. Kneesocks stops them in their tracks.

"That is our target, do not interfere with our kill," Kneesocks said as the two angels laugh at this.

"You think you can do any real good against us. Don't make me laugh," Hoodie said as she fires her bullets for Kneesocks deflects her shots with a one handed double edged axe.

"Wendy, get out of here. I'll handle them," Kneesocks said.

"Thank you, stop those bitches for me and everyone who took shit from them," Wendy leaves out of the room as Kneesocks' body is surrounded by red energy for she sheds her human guise letting out her red skinned form.

"You know, I'm in a good mood for shedding angel blood. Teaching you self righteous whores a few manners," Kneesocks said getting into her battle stance.

"Oh this is going to be quite hilarious," Hoodie summons some backup for multiple robotic humanoid shaped like heavenly knights with blades, shields and metal wings appeared.

"The Holy Knights of Heaven are at your command," the holy knight said with a monotone almost mechanical like tone kneeling before the angels.

"Help us defeat this demon bitch," Hoodie points at Kneesocks for she braces herself.

"Of course, Knights for Heaven," the knight shouted as the other screamed Heaven like a battle cry for they all rush at Kneesocks.

Meanwhile Tren and Stocking are on the other side of the school for Wendy to run towards them. "Tren and Stocking; Kneesocks was attacked by those angels," Wendy said.

"What?!" both Trench Coat and Stocking shouted.

"PS, your kill is right behind," Wendy points for them to turn and see their target.

"Oh shit, your right. Come on Tren, let's get him," Stocking wielding her sword and Tren getting his dagger throwing gauntlets. Stocking leaps for him but Hoodie intercepts by kicking Stocking in the head knocking her onto a wall.

"Sorry bitch but that's our kill," Hoodie fires at the ghost for he goes away. "Come back here asshole," Hoodie firing shots with Trench Coat deflecting her bullets away with his daggers.

"Not so fast," Trench Coat throws several daggers and Hoodie fires bullets for the projectiles clash making little shockwaves. Hoodie closes in by using her Garand like a makeshift club bashing into the prince with one last hit launching him into a pillar.

Keychain is chasing after the ghost as she leaps at the ghastly monster but Kneesocks hits her with her ax and dig her blade into her back drawing blood. "How dare you touch you," Keychain whacks her staff into Kneesocks' head knocking her back with the Holy Knights flying at her with their blades in front.

The demon is fighting off the automatons but one kicks her in the stomach and slashes her across the stomach leaving a bloody cut. Kneesocks gathers energy into her ax and releases energy sickles chopping the angelic robots to pieces.

Both Tren and Stocking are fighting off the Holy Knights and the two angels at the same time. "Why did we get Holy Knights to help us when we were in this shithole," Stocking said as she blocks both a Holy Knight and Hoodie for she slides under the knight's legs making it hit Hoodie instead.

Stocking thrust her first blade into the ground causing several energy pillars to shoot out of the ground. The pillars hit the Knight at the same time making it explode with her dashing at Hoodie for them to clash trading swift blows that the human eye can barely track.

"Always a sad excuse for an angel, oops I'm sorry former angel. I can't believe Master Brasserie could put you in such high praise," she slams the butt of her rifle into her stomach hard enough to cause Stocking to spit blood on the floor. Hoodie hits her with her rifle like a bat knocking her out the window as she fires several shots making their mark.

Two more Holy Knights fly from below tackling into Stocking sending her on top of the roof. Tren tries to go after the ghost but Keychain blocks him firing a ball of light energy at him. He summons a shield to protect himself from the attack with the orb unleashing a large explosion kicking up dust and debris.

Keychain rushes in and smashes her staff against his head making him recoil backwards. "Got you now," Keychain bashes him yet he goes under her strike driving a dagger into her chest.

"Nope, it's the other way around," Tren jumps out of the cloud of dust as there are multiple hovering energy daggers around that area pointing right at the angel. The dust cleared as Keychain caught in a trap as Trench Coat snaps his fingers with the floating daggers impaling into their victim. Keychain tries to get up but Trench Coat takes a dagger and shoves it into her skull.

"Face it prince, your little girlfriend is going to die. It's our mistress's will," Keychain gushing out blood from her pierced head.

"If I have to destroy your goddess to protect Stocking," Tren twists the dagger and pulls out a chuck of her brain for the angel dies in a pool of her blood. "So be it," Tren said with deep conviction discarding the piece of brain onto the floor.

Kneesocks slices the last Holy Knight in half destroying it. "Where is Stocking?" she asked as Tren tosses the dead body out the window and fires a large fireball obliterating the body entirely.

"Looks like she is fighting Hoodie," Tren said as the two girls are fighting on top of the school building with hoodie being on top of a tower shooting from long range. Her Garand is now a Sniper Rifle with Stocking deflecting her shots away from her body.

"You got good but it doesn't matter," Hoodie snaps her fingers as two Holy Knights appear with Wendy tight in one of their grip.

"Stocking, help me please," Wendy said.

"Wendy, let her go," Stocking demanded as the robotic minion has her in a death grip.

"Wrong choose of words," Hoodie gives a thumbs down as the Holy Knight let's Wendy go for she falls on the side of the building.

"No," Stocking shouted as Tren appears on his magic carpet with the teenage girl behind him.

"Oh thank you Trench Coat," Wendy said giving him a big hug.

"No problem, Stocking I kill off Keychain. Finish this bitch off," Trench Coat said.

"Wait," Hoodie in shock of this for Stocking takes her chance and starts slashing at her leaving behind vicious wounds that bleed all over her body. "Knights kill her," Hoodie ordered as the last remaining knights dive at her driving their swords into her body.

"Stocking no," Tren screamed as Stocking energy levels begin to rise up for she tears into the enemy troops pretty easily. Stocking is engulfed in a purple aura of energy for she unleashes waves of energy crescents cutting at Hoodie until she is nothing but a bloody mess.

"Oh damn it, you are getting stronger than I thought but I'll let you off the hook this time, I will kill you soon," Hoodie disappears as Kneesocks appears on the roof.

"Hey guys, I finally got the ghost. We can collect our bounty," Kneesocks said as Stocking looks over the brown skinned girl.

"Hey Wendy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks to you," Wendy said as the school is completely trashed. "Well, we would get two weeks off after this crap. Meaning more MMOs for me," she said happily.

"Yeah, I'll see you online. Keep in touch," Stocking said giving her a big hug as they go off completing their mission.

Elsewhere Hoodie arrives in front of Bra with her angel outfit drench in blood. "I see my star pupil has bested you and I see your friend Keychain is dead," Brassiere said.

"No I was caught off guard. I'll kill her for sure next time," Hoodie said.

"My dear Stocking, you are the missing piece of the puzzle in all of this with every Demon and Angel who want you one way or another," Bra thought as she works on her own project.


End file.
